


Soften Your Edges

by general_fux, VanillaSkys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Belly Kink, Chubby Hux, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, i was about to say im sorry but i love chubby hux so im really not, stretchmark lovin i forgot to add that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has always been a shut-in with few friends, and Kylo is the moody jock with a temper. While Hux never paid Kylo much mind, the other boy would be lying if he said he hadn't had a crush on the chubby, nerdy, overly-defensive rich ginger since middle school. When one of the guys on the track team leaves, Kylo has an opportunity to try to snag Hux (who doesn't want to admit to himself that he might be crushing on Kylo as well).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chubby People Can Be Good At Sports

**Author's Note:**

> IDK IM SORRY this is basically a mash up of a bunch of headcanons Skys and I have shared for a chubby hux highschool au. hux is written with a little more emotion/ooc i guess but i mean...it is an au where he is not in fact a fascist militant murderer so. bear with me guys and enjoi

Hux had never been sporty. He'd relied on his wits and academic intellect to get him through school, and it had done well, landing him at a fairly well off university that he was hoping to attend the following year. His father had actually patted him on the shoulder as congratulations; Hux had flinched away, but he had to admit that it was a fantastic feeling, to finally get some kind of recognition from the man.

He had always been a bit envious of the sporty kids, but it just wasn't his thing when he attempted track and soccer. He'd been wiry as a young kid, and as time went on and he became more and more engrossed in his school work, he had put on weight. It didn't help that he tended to binge when stressed, and his family being how it was, it was more of a frequent occurrence than he cared to admit.

Having never been involved in sports, he also didn't have many sporty friends. Well, Phasma worked out with strength training, but that was the extent of her sporty-ness. Because of his lack of interaction with the jocks, he found it highly unusual that one in particular seemed to be out to get him.

Kylo Ren wouldn't stop staring at him. Hux honestly couldn't read the emotion in those deep brown eyes, but he knew that it made him queasy. Kylo was involved in fencing, boxing, and track, and known for his raging temper. They shared several classes, amazingly – Hux could hardly believe it when he realized Kylo was in several AP courses. He never seemed to do any kind of work, in school or out, but he somehow managed to ace the tests. All he seemed to do was listen to music – Hux could hear it through his ear buds – and doodle in his notebook. 

And for some damn reason, he wouldn't stop watching Hux. Anytime the ginger turned around to talk to Phasma, he would see Kylo's eyes set on him, expression indistinguishable. He would stare for a moment before popping his gum and looking back to his notebook, pencil scratching as he colored in something.

“I don't understand, Phasma,” Hux murmured as they set their trays down at their usual corner table. He poked at his food, frowning. He missed his mum making him lunch to bring in, but his father quickly put an end to that when he returned from a year long business trip, only to see the weight Hux had put on. It hadn't even been that much, but it was enough.

The blonde shrugged. “Honestly, who knows what's going on with him. He's a gangly enigma, Hux. We may never know.”

Hux sighed, dropping his fork. “We may never know,” he repeated. “I just wish he'd stop. He moved seats, you know? He used to sit off to the side, behind you. Now he's closer to me, and I can practically feel him burning holes into my sides.” He hesitated. “You don't think he's going to attack me, do you? I haven't even done anything to warrant him beating me up --”

Phasma snorted, smiling. “Hux, I doubt he's going to beat you up. Kylo has a shit temper, but he doesn't just attack people for no reason. Relax. He's a weird guy, but he won't hurt you. I'll kick his ass if he touches you.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your protective streak.”

Phasma smacked him reassuringly on his shoulder. It felt much better coming from her than any pat his father ever offered. He imagined her doing the same to Kylo, only at his face. And with a fist.

***

Hux shifted in his seat. He could feel it again, that sensation of someone watching him. Glancing to his right, he confirmed his suspicions: fucking Kylo Ren. Head propped on his hand, chewing gum like a cow. Staring at him. Starting further down, moving up until his gaze met Hux's. The ginger became acutely aware of how his belly pressed against the edge of the desk when he hunched over it, and he shifted back until he was up against the chair, as far from the desktop as he could manage. It wasn't much. 

The big pink bubble Kylo had blown popped with a bang, and Hux watched as his tongue darted out to lick it back into his mouth. He shifted in his seat again; the air in the class felt much warmer than it had five minutes before. Glancing at his watch, they were only ten minutes in. Shit. Thirty-five to go. 

Turning back to his test, Hux swallowed. If he glanced out of the corner of his eye, he could still see him. He wasn't even attempting to hide the fact that he was staring. He just sat there, chewing his gum, free hand on his thigh. He was wearing a tank top, and the vast space tattoo trailing up his arm was clearly visible, planets and stars overlaying a swath of colors in a nebula. Occasionally the muscles would twitch, and Hux would tear his eyes away before his own staring became too obvious.

His pencil held in a vice like grip, Hux tried to focus all of his attention on his work. Every five minutes or so he would allow himself to sneak a quickie at Kylo, and by the fourth or fifth time, the other had finally hunched over his own desk, scrawling at his test. Finally.

Hux began to relax, adjusting the sweater vest he wore over his collared button up. It was a bit of a warm day to wear layers, and he knew it didn't help with hiding his heavy middle – if anything, it made him look even thicker – but he wasn't comfortable wearing much else. 

He nearly jumped when the bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Chairs and desks creaked as students began to pack up and leave, and Hux realized he hadn't finished his test. As he started to crack down on the last few problems, a shadow passed over and a body settled on his desk, nearly sitting on his packet. 

“Excuse you--!”

“Do you like sports?”

Oh hell. Kylo Ren, that jerk, was--

“Excuse me?”

Kylo was staring down at him, hands lying in his lap. He still had one ear bud in, and his jaw worked at his gum. That weird expression in his eyes from before was mostly gone, replaced by curiosity. 

“Is this a joke?” Hux's hand gripped his pencil, short nails digging into the rubber grip. He had thought Kylo was going to physically hurt him, but this was worse. He hated being mocked.

As Kylo was about to open his mouth, the teacher approached, a stack of pages in his hand. “Finished, Brendol?” He glanced at Kylo, who bared his teeth in a stiff grin, gum sticking out between his canines. 

“I just have two questions left, I'm sorry.” 

“Don't apologize.” He turned back to Kylo, who had resumed his chewing. “Ben, Hux is trying to work.”

Huffing, Kylo glared before sliding off the desk, murmuring something about “not my name.” Hux watched him yank his backpack on before walking out, and then finished scratching out the last answers. 

After hauling his own book heavy bag onto his shoulder, Hux walked out, still unsure of what had transpired. Just as he was past the doorway, Kylo stepped in front of him. He was only a few inches taller than Hux, but it felt as though he were looming, and his mane of dark hair didn't help make him less intimidating.

“What do you want?” Hux's hands tightened on the straps digging into his shoulders. 

“You didn't answer my question.”

“What...that I...no, I don't like sports! Are you trying to mock me?” He could feel his cheeks going pink. “If you're trying to mock me or make me feel like shit, it's working.” He started to move forward, ready to push past the boy, but Kylo just moved back with him. His expression had gone from curious to offended.

“Why would I mock you?”

Hux stared at him. “Really?” He almost gestured to himself, to the way his belly pooched out over his belt, but Kylo's eyes went soft, and he realized he didn't need to.

“I wasn't trying to mock you. I saw you leave the gym the other day with Phasma, so I was just wondering.”

Hux could feel the heat in his face, and he clenched his jaw. Phasma had invited him to work out with her the other day, but he ended up just spotting her. He knew he would have looked ridiculous, and the last thing he wanted was to be so in public.

“Besides, chubby people can be good at sports.”

Sputtering, Hux began to shove past him, not caring that it was rude. He knew what Kylo said was true, but the fact that he'd said it at all made his cheeks light on fire even more than before. He wasn't sure why, maybe just the fact that Kylo was so nonchalantly bringing up his weight in an unexpectedly positive light.

“Wait! Hux! I meant--”

“I know what you meant!” Hux did his best to keep his face down as he walked, hearing the grunts and shouts as Kylo pushed through others to catch up with him. 

Once he'd pushed his way through to the exit, he whipped around, waiting for Kylo to stumble up in front of him.

“Why do you care if I like sports or not? If you're not here to mock me about...about being _chubby_.” 

Kylo stared at him, his own face slightly more pink than before. “I just...I was just wondering. We share classes and I don't know, I was curious?”

“Stating that as a question isn't helping.”

Huffing, Kylo shrugged sharply. “I don't know then! I was trying to be conversational. Besides, we need someone on the track team. One of our guys tore a tendon so he's going to be out for a while. When I saw you leave the gym I thought you might be interested in joining.”

Hux watched him carefully. He knew Kylo was probably pulling most of this out of his ass, but he had to admit, it was somewhat flattering that he was trying so hard just to be able to talk to him. He thought briefly of his boyfriend, and how little effort he put into trying to talk to Hux outside of when they met in person. He hadn't seen him in almost a week, and he wasn't returning his texts either.

“That's...kind of you to ask,” he finally mumbled. 

“So would you be interested in joining?”

Shuffling on his feet, Hux sighed. If joining meant that someone else was going to talk to him more than a couple of times every other week, he was willing. Even if it was Kylo Ren.

“I guess I could try.”

Kylo's face lit up, plush lips parting in an actual smile, not like that scary, forced one he'd given to the teacher. “Really?”

“Don't make me change my mind.”

Kylo had pulled out his phone and handed it to Hux. “Put in your number, and I'll send you a quick message to get you mine. Text me and let me know when you want to meet up to start practicing. You won't officially be on the team for a few weeks, so you'll have time to...uh, prepare.”

Hux tapped in his number, sighing. “You mean lose weight.”

The dark haired boy froze. “No, I...well....”

Handing back his phone, Hux shrugged. “It's all right. I'll text you.”

Turning and beginning to make his way to his usual after school meeting with Phasma, Hux scolded himself. He hadn't attempted to play a sport since...elementary school? Junior high? Regardless, it was a long time ago. He wasn't even sure he owned work out clothing. At least, not any that fit him anymore.

This was going to be fun.

***

Staring at the screen, Hux felt his throat beginning to burn, the first sign that tears were about to start welling up. 

_Have to go out of state for two weeks, relative died. Sorry B_

“' _Sorry B._ '” He felt as though his voice were about to crack, and his hand shook. He wanted to chuck the phone across the room, but he also wanted to text back. He knew, though, that he probably wouldn't get a response; he wasn't sure why he was as okay with this as he was, and it still hurt him an astonishing amount. Dopheld was his first boyfriend, and he really loved him...after all, he put up with Hux's shit all the time. _Weight,_ the voice in his head whispered. _Shit, as in weight._

Wiping his misty eyes, he exited out of the conversation after a hasty response. _All right. Text me, okay?_

Opening up the second most recent conversation, he began to type.

_Can we meet tomorrow? To start practicing?_

Setting down the phone, he began to pet the cat curled up on his belly. He might have hated his weight gain for many reasons, but it was pretty nice that Millicent found him to be an excellent pillow. Just one of the benefits.

The phone buzzed, and he reached for it embarrassingly quickly. 

_Yeah. Do u have work out clothes?_

No.

_Yes!_

He could just buy some on his way the next morning. It would be a Saturday, but he was sure he'd find something.

_Cool. Meet me at the track at 12_

_All right. See you, Kylo._

He paused before hitting send, wondering if he should bother at all. In the end, he tapped the button but didn't turn off the screen, instead opting to wait. Kylo seemed to be a fast responder, and Hux liked that; it was a welcome change. He felt his pulse jump when the phone buzzed again.

_See you Hux._


	2. Kind of Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes running with Kylo for the first time and then they hit a diner. the Smallest bit of angst and fluffiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter but this is just kind of setting up their routine and them actually becoming friends (or more????). im off to go visit my prospective college so sorry this is a bit rushed in terms of summary and notes;; i also tried to go through and find any mistakes but there probably are still some ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ENJOI

“Fuck, Kylo, I don't...I don't think I can do this--” 

“Come on, you can do it! Just breathe, Hux.”

“Kylo--” The ginger was panting, hard, sweat running down the sides of his face. His legs were shaking, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“It'll be over soon! Almost there!”

“ _Shit!_ ”

Hux collapsed down to his knees as soon as he passed the mark Kylo left on the ground, breath heaving. He'd run non stop for a mile around the track, with Kylo running backwards and bouncing up and down in front of him, shouting encouragements.

It was hell.

Kneeling on the ground, chest still heaving, Hux wiped a hand across his forehead and down his cheek. His lungs burned, his legs ached, and he was acutely aware of how his belly had bounced as he ran; sucking it in helped only some. He was also painfully aware of how much he wanted to eat, having skipped breakfast that morning. It was a bad idea. This was _all_ a bad idea.

“That was great, Hux!” Kylo was bent over, grinning. Barely breaking a sweat, of course. “I told you you could do it.”

Hux snorted. “Thank you, but that was pathetic. It must be horribly obvious I haven't gone running in ages.”

Kylo shook his head. “Everyone is pretty bad at first with running. Would you believe me if I told you I was?”

“Absolutely not.”

Straightening up, Kylo glanced at his watch. “You can call it a day if you want. I'm going to finish up my routine, and then we can go get lunch.”

“We just ran! Wouldn't that be counterproductive?”

“Eating after exercising is actually the best time because your metabolism is hyped up. You're a nerd, you should know that.”

Without waiting for a response, Kylo ran off. Hux watched him, the way his thigh muscles bulged and he landed on the balls of his feet before pushing off and continuing. He had a bright red head band on, but it didn't stop his wild hair from bouncing with each step. 

Standing up and brushing off his knees, Hux walked to the bench and sat down, reaching for his water bottle. Kylo had stopped half way across the track, dropping to the ground to do sit ups, before jumping to his feet and completing several rounds of burpees. Hux only knew they were called that because Kylo had tried to get him to do a few. That was hell as well.

Grabbing his duffel bag, Hux wandered into the locker room to change. He had woken up late, grabbed the first thing he found, didn't eat, and had made his way to the track with Kylo. Pulling out the shirt he had taken, he sighed when he realized it was one of the more tight fitting ones he owned. He wasn't entirely sure why he kept the clothes that didn't fit him well enough anymore, but he supposed it was some kind of subconscious thing that maybe one day he'd lose weight and fit into them again. 

After rinsing off quickly in one of the showers, he peeked out from behind the curtain to make sure that Kylo hadn't made his way in. When he was sure he was still alone, he stepped out to dress. The button up shirt was a bit tight around his middle, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. He made sure he zipped up his jacket to hide it anyway.

As he slung the bag over his shoulder, Kylo pushed into the room, panting. 

“Oh, hey. I didn't think you'd want to come in here.”

“Why not? I needed a shower.”

“I don't know, I just thought you'd be too grossed out by all the germs and shit.” He pulled off his headband and discarded it on one of the benches before pulling his shirt over his head.

“I'm not a germaphobe; I've been in locker rooms before.” Hux forced himself to look away as Kylo began to sidle out of his shorts. 

“I thought you didn't like sports.”

“Participation in PE is required in schools,” he mumbled. He was facing one of the mirrors now, and found he had a fairly good view of Kylo as he finished up undressing. Hux's throat felt dry when he swallowed, watching the muscles on his back work as he searched through his own duffel for clothes. He knew he shouldn't, but he let himself stare. 

He couldn't help but break into laughter as Kylo wiggled into his skinny jeans, nearly having to bounce on his toes get the fabric to fit right. The dark haired boy shot him a glare, cheeks pink.

“Why do you wear those ridiculous things?” 

“They're comfortable, and I look great in them, that's why.” He'd turned away again, throwing on a tank top and shoving his work out clothes into his pack.

“They can cause nerve damage in your legs, you know.”

“That's great. Looking forward to it.” Turning back to Hux, he slung the bag over one shoulder. “Ready to go? I'm starving.”

***

The diner Kylo had them walk to was on a street corner just a few blocks from the school. It was 50's themed, and Hux sometimes went with Phasma when the two felt like celebrating. It usually ended with Hux getting excited and allowing himself to indulge in several of their free-refill smoothies. Fun times lined with regret. 

Kylo was surprisingly kind when they entered the diner, and seemingly also a common patron; he was greeted by the hostess with a sort of fondness, and his cheeks turned pink when saw how Hux was staring at him.

“What? I can be nice.”

“I never said you couldn't be.”

Kylo grumbled to himself as they slid into one of the booths. “Do I surprise you?”

“Just a little.” Hux flipped absentmindedly through the menu, pretending to look. He'd been there often enough to know that he was going to end up getting the same thing he always did. “You're a lot different one-on-one than you are at school, from a distance.”

A waitress approached, a pink smoothie in her hand. She smiled, setting it down in front of a blushing Hux.

“You haven't been around in a while, Brendol, but I know this is your favorite! I heard your dad is back from his trip, how's that been?”

Hux meekly pulled the smoothie closer to himself, eyes down. “Fun, I suppose. He's leaving again in a week, though. Back to England for another month.”

“Aw, sorry to hear that. Least your mom keeps you company!” She turned to Kylo, grinning. “Speaking of company, I didn't know you were friends with Kyle!”

Kylo tried to keep his small smile just that. “Kylo, but yeah. We uh, just started hanging out. I'm helping him practice so he can replace someone on our track team.”

“God, sorry. I keep forgetting it's Kylo. But that's great, it's nice to see Brendol making more friends. Not that Phasma isn't a great one!”

After some more chatting about Kylo's own family – apparently his father was away on some kind of job as well – the waitress took their orders and moved on to another table.

Hux watched Kylo play with a sugar packet for several moments before blurting out, “Why did you always stare at me so much? In class?”

The sugar packet's movements stilled, and Kylo's eyes flicked up to meet Hux's before he looked back down again. “I thought you were interesting?” 

Hux's cheeks were the color of his smoothie, but he managed to keep his expression as stern as he could. “Phrasing that as a question isn't helping.”

Kylo sighed. “If you want me to be really honest--”

“I do.”

“--it's because I thought you were kind of cute.”

Hux's breath locked in his chest. One hand was gripping his thigh, the other the bottom of the glass in front of him. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“As much as a shock as that may be, yes!” Hux wanted to curl in on himself. Why hadn't he taken the time to find a properly fitting shirt that morning? He wished he hadn’t taken off the jacket, but it was warmer inside the diner than it was outside.

“I didn't mean it like that. I just never see you with anybody but Phasma. Does he go to our school?”

Hux felt a weight drop in his stomach as he formulated his answer. “Yes he does. But we...we have different classes, and he's very busy outside of school. So I...so that's why you never see him.” _And I barely get to either_. He shoved the thought away, willing himself not to tear up like he wanted to.

“Hm.” Kylo had started playing with the sugar packet again. “I'm not going to try anything, you know; I am able to respect boundaries. As much as a shock as that may be.” He gave the packet a sharp flick and sent it flying off the table, just as the waitress approached with the food.

After she had set it down and left with a cheery “Enjoy!” Hux simply stared at his plate. Kylo dug into his immediately, chomping down into his burger. 

“Do you still want to be my friend?” God, the words sounded almost pathetic as soon as they left Hux's mouth.

Kylo paused, half bitten french fry in his hand. “I'm still sitting here, aren't I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor hux its okay kylo loves u u just dont realize it yet.
> 
> i hope you guys liked it and i absolutely loved all of your comments on the previous chapter! thank you for reading!! ♥
> 
> hmu @ [ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) with prompts or suggestions!!


	3. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Phasma have a chat; Hux does a little reflecting and a bit of gushing over how Kylo was proud of him; things get a little dirty on Kylo's end as he does a bit of reflecting as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason im posting every other day is because i have four chapters that have been written out for over a month, after that there might be longer waits in between :( rating has also been changed to explicit bc kylo. thanks, kylo.
> 
> ANYWAYS here it is folks, kylo does the nasty with himself as he thinks about hux.....im so sorry

“'Kind of cute?'”

“Yes.”

“That's what he said? _Kind of?_ ”

Hux was blushing, trying to hide his face behind his ice cream. It was a sundae with hot fudge and a cherry on top. He usually gave the cherry to Phasma; he wasn't really a fan of them.

“Why not totally? Undeniably? Why just _kind of?_ ”

“Can you just be pleased he complimented me at all?” He ate a spoonful, smiling at the sweet taste in his mouth as it mingled with his equally sweet mood. “God knows it's been ages since anyone besides you has.”

Phasma was quiet for several long moments, sipping at her soda. “Have you heard back from Dopheld?”

Well, there went the sweet feeling. He took another bite, bigger this time though with less enthusiasm. “No. I sent him a text asking when the funeral is, but he hasn't replied. Don't couples usually invite each other to these things? For support, or whatever?”

His friend shrugged. “I dunno, Hux. I mean, if he is grieving, it'll take some time before he feels ready to have conversations about whatever is going on.”

Hux snorted around a mouthful of ice cream. “He always takes his time, even when he's not busy doing anything.”

“So why are you still dating?”

The spoon clattered into the empty bowl and Hux sighed, a long hiss through his nose. He scrubbed a hand through his hair as he thought of how to respond. “Because when he does take the time to text me, or to meet, it's always so nice. He puts up with me and when he tries, he can be really sweet and caring.”

A waiter approached, inquiring about refills on drinks or ice cream. Hux nodded, taking his spoon out of the bowl and carefully setting it on his napkin. He said nothing for several moments and kept his eyes downcast. Phasma leaned in.

“Are you meeting with Kylo again tomorrow? To run?”

Hux's face lit up a fraction; the edge of his mouth just barely quirked up. “Yeah.”

“Is Kylo single, do you know?” Her lips were painted a bright red that rivaled the color of the straw they smirked around.

A bit of color made it into his own cheeks again. “I didn't ask. I think we would know from school if he wasn't.” He paused, waiting as the waiter returned and placed another bowl in front of him. “We're just friends. He said he wanted to be just friends. He said he'd respect my boundaries.”

“You believe him?”

“I do.”

***

Settling down on the edge of the bed once he was at home, Hux sighed contentedly and began to unzip his jacket. If the tight fitting shirt had been a little uncomfortable earlier, before he'd eaten, it was now fairly so. As soon as Kylo had dropped him off at home, Hux had immediately texted Phasma, telling her to meet him at the ice cream parlor they frequented. A poor decision on his part, since it meant bowls of ice cream and cups of soda, but he had been in such a good mood that he hadn't cared.

Now, however, looking down at himself was another story. His belly was rounded out, full of the food he'd eaten with Kylo and then the (multiple helpings of) sweet treats with Phasma. The edge of it laid gently on his lap, and he poked at the taut mass with a frown. He wasn't terribly overweight, but most of the gain had settled around his middle, softening his hips and bottom, and giving him a nicely rounded gut. 

He rubbed his hands under his belly, feeling its heft and kneading the soft flesh near his sides. His freshman and sophomore years had been difficult, but the bulk of the gain happened the summer before this year, since his father had left on his year-long trip and he was free to enjoy himself without worrying what he would think. Needless to say, he enjoyed himself quite a bit, and his mother never stopped him. If anything, she almost encouraged him to go out and have fun. 

Phasma had never said a harsh word about his weight. She was bulky herself -- but with muscle. The one time he had worked up the courage to ask if she thought he looked bad she pinched his side and told him she thought he was adorable. Not exactly how he would have liked to have been described, but it was better than being insulted.

He sighed contentedly as he unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, the buttons giving out easily with the slightest added pressure. Once the shirt was off, he tossed it to the side, one again rubbing the swollen mound. He felt warm and full, and his mind at ease for the most part. Today had gone well, save for the little hiccup at the diner. Even after that, Kylo acted totally cool, offering to walk back to his house with him. When they'd gotten there, the tall boy had complimented Hux on his running, and playfully punched him in the stomach before turning and walking off. It hadn't been a hard punch, but it was done with enough force that Kylo probably got a good feel of how chubby Hux was.

And Hux didn't even care. As soon as the other boy had rounded the corner he'd whipped out his phone, already beginning to walk as he texted. 

Kylo had been proud of him, or at least said he was. He'd watched Hux try – and fail – to do sit ups, but hadn't mocked him for how his belly got in the way when he would try to sit forward. He hadn't gotten pissed that he couldn't keep up with him when he ran, and he certainly didn't maliciously point out his belly when he did. As miserable as it had been to run and attempt sit ups and burpees, Hux had also enjoyed himself more than he had in a while. 

Not to mention, Kylo found him cute. 

Lying back on the bed, Hux smiled to himself. His fingers played gently over his belly, feeling where his pants left marks from biting into his skin. He didn't even care that he had said only _kind of_. 

***

Kylo leaned against the counter, fingers tapping away as he texted. The kettle behind him began to hiss softly, and he turned to fill up his Ramen cup. Looking back at his phone, his thumb hovered over send. 

_Want to catch a movie tomorrow after we run?_

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he hit send, immediately tossing the phone onto the counter. He leaned back, head bumping against the cupboards along the wall as he closed his eyes. 

“ _Kind of cute,_ ” he muttered. “You could have done better than _kind of_ , asshole.”

It didn't matter, though, did it? Hux had a boyfriend, he'd said it himself. Either way, Kylo found him more than _kind of_ cute. He couldn't stop looking at him whenever he could: in class, in the caf, sometimes when he would walk home with Rey he would find himself a few meters behind the ginger and his blonde friend, and he would admire him from there. He loved everything about the boy: his fluffy orange hair, his green eyes, pale skin and light – very light – dusting of freckles across his cheekbones...and his body. Hux was insecure about his weight, that much was obvious, but Kylo was absolutely in love with his plush form, even from a distance. Hux wasn't terribly heavy, but he definitely carried a significant amount of weight around his middle, his thighs were a bit thick, and his jawline was softer than Kylo remembered it being in their freshman and sophomore year. Hux used to be quite small, almost rail thin. All he wanted to do now was pin the boy down and grasp his generous belly in his hands. 

Kylo huffed, hand palming against the front of his jeans at the thought. He was glad he was home alone tonight -- he definitely did not need Rey or his mum to walk in on him fondling himself in the kitchen. Thank God they decided to go out to get dinner.

He'd always had a bit of a crush on Hux, since they first started having classes together at the end of junior high. The ginger wasn't much shorter than him, but he just looked so small, and his backpack was always so huge and loaded with books. Kylo had expected him to be into some kind of sport, seeing how thin he was, but it seemed Hux didn't care for them. Which turned out to be just fine, at least from Kylo's perspective. He'd watched as the stress of school got worse, and Hux was absent often because of family matters. That was all Kylo knew; and all he could guess was that it was a lot for Hux to deal with. It was towards the end of sophomore year that he had begun to gain weight, and by junior year, he was a bit more stockier, but there wasn't much more of a change during that year. The summer before they became seniors must have done it, because Kylo remembered stepping into class and seeing Hux and having to stop in his tracks. Not because it was particularly surprising – he just needed several moments to reel himself in and refrain from launching over the desks to pounce him. 

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut harder as his hand slipped past his boxers, wrapping around his cock. A small whine escaped him as he rewound the events of the last two days in his mind: watching Hux hunch over his desk, belly pressing up against it...bless the school for being so cheap they couldn't afford anything other than middle school sized desks...he'd decided right then and there that he had to talk to him. He hadn't even decided on what until he'd sat himself down on the boy's desk, and the first thing that blurted out was a mystery until it happened. He congratulated his subconscious for deciding on sports, because watching Hux try to work out was a thing of beauty. The way his belly got in the way during sit ups, and he would sheepishly wiggle to try to sit and stand, or the way it bounced a bit when he ran. 

Pulling on himself, Kylo moaned. And bless Hux for grabbing a tight fitting shirt this morning. It had taken all of his strength to force his eyes away from watching the way the buttons gaped a bit, especially after they'd eaten at the diner. Hux had been a bit awkward after the whole kinda cute deal, but by the end of the meal he seemed to have loosened up, while his shirt was another story. Kylo had made a mental note to invite him to eat out more often.

Kylo barely noticed his free hand snaking up under his shirt, playing with his hardened nipples while his other hand jerked him off roughly. The image of Hux eating, happily chattering away about whatever nerdy shit had caught his fancy that day, flashed in his mind, and his pace quickened. Hux didn't seem to notice how much he ate when he began to talk; at the diner, he'd gotten a second milkshake and helping of fries, only stopping his conversation to order. Kylo didn't even remember what he'd been talking about, something about space, he thought. All he remembered was focusing on Hux's plush lips as he ate, and occasionally letting his eyes draw down to look at the buttons on his shirt as a bit of skin peeked through the openings.

He wondered what would happen if he took Hux to one of those all-you-can-eat places; he wondered if Hux would hold back or allow himself to indulge. Would it take some reassurance and persuasion? _Don't worry about it, I'll be eating too_. He wondered how many plates he could eat, and how big his belly would be after. Kylo was pretty thin, lean with muscle, but thin; and even then, if he ate more than two plates, his own belly would stick out a bit. Hux's belly already stuck out even when he wasn't full, and Kylo could only imagine what would happen if he managed to persuade him to eat enough. He'd probably just sit back against the booth, stomach hard and rounded out – probably would need to unbutton his pants at that point. 

The image of Hux, sated and leaned back with his pants undone, tipped Kylo over the edge. His hips bucked against his hand and he came, hand instinctively flying up to cover his mouth to hide his moans. When he had finished, his one hand trembled against his lips, and the other was coated thickly with his own cum, still wrapped around his softening cock. He stood for several moments, eyes closed, trying to calm his muffled breaths behind his fingers; and he nearly yelped when the cell phone buzzed harshly on the counter behind him. 

One hand still in his jeans, he snatched the device in the other and opened the conversation with a flick of his thumb. 

_Sure, what did you have in mind?_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kylo withdrew his hand from his pants and quickly washed it in the sink, cheeks reddening at the thought that Hux had no idea what he'd just done, and how he was the cause. Once his hands were clean and dried off, he drew up the phone and hastily tapped in his response.

_1982 version of The Thing is playing at 1 and 2011 version at 4 but we dont have to watch that one. that okay?_

After sending the text, Kylo frowned as he stirred his Ramen with a fork. The Thing? Really? His moment of regret cut short as the phone buzzed again.

_Sure I guess. Never seen it but I trust your choices in film?_

He snorted, mouth full of noodles, and his thumb tapped quickly on the digital keyboard. _Fuckin nerd._ Send.

Nearly three minutes went by with no response, and he began to wonder if he'd made a mistake. Was it the curse? That he called him a nerd? Was it too soon in their friendship for him to be calling him names and swearing? He was about to type out an apology when the speech bubble popped up, a welcoming green blurb.

_:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would kylo like the Thing? who knows. i was in the mood to watch it again when i wrote this over a month ago so i was like lol why not. 
> 
> also yay the first smutty instance in this fic! hope it was relatively okay
> 
> hmu @ [ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) with prompts or suggestions!!


	4. It's Like a Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo go see a movie, and are joined by Poe, Finn, and Rey. Hux begins to realize he's feeling a little more for Kylo than "just friends" should feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer to update! i originally had this written differently, and and poe/finn/rey were not in the original chapter. phasma was originally going to be in this but i cut that out and that's going to be next chapter,,, she has a little talk with kylo about you know who ;)

As expected, the second day of working out with Hux was just as wonderful as the first one. Wonderful for Kylo, at least. He could see the poor ginger was suffering, pale face pink with exertion, hair limp with sweat, but God, he loved watching him try. The t-shirt Hux wore would ride up every now and then, and he loved watching the way his belly curved out past the waistband of his shorts. He wanted to squish it in his hands, but he managed to keep himself at a considerable distance. _Play it cool,_ he thought as he ran alongside him.

Also as expected, Hux finished up before Kylo, and went to take his spot on the bench. The tall boy finished his routine and then jogged back, giving a playful punch to the other's shoulder. 

“Good job today,” he said, stretching. “Sore at all?”

“Just my legs.” Hux smiled sheepishly, cheeks still red. “Haven't done much ab work, so that's not a surprise.”

“That's cool, that's cool, no worries.” He tried to keep himself from rushing the words out – didn't want him to know how glad he was that he wasn't working on his abs; he liked his stomach just as it was. Glancing at his watch, he murmured, “We should get going. Movie is in half an hour.”

***

As he rinsed off in the shower, Hux gingerly ran his hands over the marks his shorts left along his waist. He'd caught Kylo watching him quite a few times, and he couldn't decide how to interpret it. He'd been very supportive so far, but there was some expression in his eyes that the boy couldn't quite put a label on...it wasn't a negative look, it was just...different. He wasn't used to seeing it, except when Kylo would watch him in the classroom, eyes trailing up his body.

Running a hand along the slope of his middle, he drew in a breath. Could it be...no. No, no it wouldn't be that. Kylo had called him cute, but only kind of. Just kind of, that's all. Nothing more than that. Unless....

The door to the locker room creaked open, and Hux jumped, hands instinctively covering himself even though he had the safety of the curtain to hide behind.

“Hey, we gotta get going! You can suds up at home later!”

Hux wrapped a towel around his waist and gingerly stepped out from behind the curtain, trying not to think about the damp floor or the way the towel dipped beneath the curve of his belly. He let out a soft sound of relief when he saw Kylo leaning against a row of lockers, head down as he tapped away on his phone. The ginger quickly snatched his clothes from the bag and began to dress, taking advantage of the distraction of the other boy.

“Would you mind if Poe and Finn came along?” 

Hux hesitated, glancing up. Kylo was still staring down at the phone with his lips pursed in thought. “Um...I don't really know them but...sure?”

“Also, Rey might come.”

“Is she your sister? I see you walk her to school sometimes. Also leaving.” In his mind, he couldn't help but think _don't tell me you're dating._

“I think she's technically a cousin or something, but she lives with us. It's complicated, but you know.” He shrugged. “So it's cool if they come? They don't have to sit with us.”

Hux felt his cheeks grow pink at the thought of people seeing just the two of them sitting together. “That's fine. Like I said, I don't know them but...if you know them and trust them...I can too?”

Kylo grinned. “Nice. So we'll meet up with them at the theatre – wait, did you want to invite Phasma?”

“She's busy until later. But thank you for offering.”

Hux finished buttoning up his shirt and paused, considering whether he should tuck it in or leave it out. After a moment he decided against tucking and slipped on his jacket, hoping that his decision might help with hiding the pooch of his belly over his pants. 

Kylo had been watching him quietly, one hand in his pocket and the other gripping the strap of his backpack as he waited. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

The walk to the theatre was quiet, save for the sounds of traffic and the wind in the trees. The leaves would start to change color soon, but the air was still hot regardless. Hux couldn't wait for the weather to become cool; it meant he could wear his layers without anybody questioning him.

About halfway to the theatre, as they were about to cross a street, heavy footsteps slapped loudy behind them and a voice shouted, “Kylo! Hey!”

A blur of bodies crashed into Kylo, and Hux stepped back, watching as two boys wrestled playfully with his new friend. They were both shorter than Kylo, and stocky, but Hux watched with a strange sense of pride as he managed to disengage and fight them off. 

“Dude, what's up?” Poe punched Kylo one last time before locking his arm around his shoulder – as well as he could, given the height difference. “I feel like it's been a million years since we've hung out.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kylo smiled awkwardly before glancing at Hux. He stood off to the side, both hands gripping his pack's straps as he stood stiffly. “You guys know Hux, right?”

Poe and Finn looked the ginger up and down. There was a silence that felt a little too long before Finn piped up, “Yeah, I know him. He's friends with Phasma, right? She used to kick my ass in PE. Told me I needed to do some conditioning training. As if!”

“Yes, I'm friends with Phasma.” Hux shifted on his feet, fighting the urge to clear his throat. “It's, um, nice to meet you. Formally, I guess.”

Poe snorted, leaving Kylo's side to slap Hux reassuringly on the shoulder. “You don't have to be nervous, man, we're not gonna beat you up or something.”

“I didn't think you were –“

“So Rey is coming, right?” He had turned back to Kylo, and Hux quieted, trying not to bite his lip.

“Yeah, she said she'd meet us at the theatre. She's probably just going to sit with you guys, is that fine?”

“Yeah, yeah, that's cool. So let's go then, I don't want to miss this – Finn hasn't seen _The Thing_ , can you believe it? I can't believe we're dating and the guy hasn't seen _The Thing_.”

“Neither has Hux!”

“Damn man, we're both takin' our boys out for new experiences! It's like a double date!”

“N-no it's n-not a date we're not –“ Hux sputtered, the words tumbling out to no one as the others moved on to cross the street, laughing the whole way. 

His cheeks were still red when they made it to the theatre, and he walked closely behind Kylo – but not too closely. He willed his mind to stop thinking about what Poe had said, but whenever he saw the boy take Finn's hand, or squeeze his shoulder, he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like if Kylo were to do the same to him.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at the ground until a hand was in front of his face and waving a ticket stub. 

“Earth to Hux –“

“Sorry, sorry, I was thinking.” He took the ticket and tried to smile. He hoped it didn't look as awkward as it felt. 

“So what do you want for drinks and shit?” Kylo shuffled through his bag, pulling out a wallet. “Fuck, is ten bucks enough? I never remember how expensive shit is here.”

“I'm uh, fine with just popcorn.” 

“Cool, so you go find us seats and I'll get drinks and popcorn. Sound good?” 

“Sure.” Hux glanced behind Kylo at Poe and Finn and clenched his jaw when he saw them watching him. He turned on his heel and hurried off. It figured right when his face had cooled down something had to happen to warm it up again.

***

Kylo shifted on his feet as he waited in line, frowning up at the prices listed on the lit up signs above the counter. Six dollars seemed fucking expensive for a tub of popcorn, but at least it was free-refills. He was about to step up when a fist made contact with his back.

“Yo!”

“Hey, Rey. Always nice to see you...and feel you.”

She grinned up at him comically. “Of course! Have to make my presence known, you know?”

“You definitely succeed, that's for sure.” He rolled his shoulders back, cringing.

“So you're out on a date with Hux, then? When did that become a thing?”

It was Kylo's turn to feel his cheeks grow pink. “A date? This isn't a date we're not –“

“Really? Sorry, I just assumed. You kind of just started hanging out out of nowhere, and I saw you guys at the diner yesterday.”

“You were there?”

“No, I passed by outside. I also saw you walk him home so –“

“You _followed_ me?”

“No, no – we'll, yeah I guess I did. I was just curious because I never see you hang out with anybody out of school. Like...ever. Can you blame me?”

“I guess not,” he muttered, stepping up to the counter. After ordering the drinks and the tub of popcorn, he turned back to her. “We're not dating. We've just begun a friendship, that's all. Don't go around telling people we're dating, because we're not.”

“Don't worry, I'm not going to.”

“Somehow I don't trust you.” He started to walk away, then stopped. “Besides, even if I wanted to date him, I can't. He has a boyfriend.”

“Even if you wanted to? Are you lowkey telling me you would date him if he were single?”

“Shut up.”

***

“That...was grotesque.”

Kylo barked out laughter as they left the theatre, Hux still clutching the tub of popcorn to his chest and his expression still horrified. 

“Why on earth did you take me to see that?”

Wiping his eyes, Kylo grinned, reaching into the tub and shoving a handful of greasy popcorn into his mouth. “C'mon, I know you liked it in a gross kind of way.” He smirked through the mouthful.

“And how is that?”

“You made me get up to refill the popcorn like four times because you were so into what was happening. You couldn't look away, don't even lie to me.”

Hux snorted. “Number one, it was not four times, it was three, at the most. And number two, you've already seen the movie, so of course I made you get up and leave.”

“Whatever man, just don't lie. You liked it.”

The two walked in silence for a time, enjoying the warm air. Hux occasionally nibbled on pieces of the popcorn, eyes cast down as he walked and Kylo sauntered along beside him, still clutching a half drunk soda in one hand. Poe, Finn, and Rey had stayed behind to watch the remake; Kylo could still see the way they made mock kissy faces at him as he walked out behind Hux, with Poe turning around and wrapping his arms around himself as though he were making out with someone hidden. Kylo was glad that Hux hadn't seen that. He was sure that if he had, he would never want to hang out with him again.

“We should make this our routine,” Kylo piped up, trying to dismiss the previous thought. “Go do our work out shit, and then cool off at a movie or diner or somewhere.” He hesitated. “Only if you want to, though.”

Hux's nails picked at the edge of the container he held, still watching the ground as he walked. “That would be fun. I'd like that. You're more fun to hang out with than I would have expected, if I'm being honest.”

Kylo made a show of sucking loudly through his straw until it was only ice in the cup. “Same to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, a short little chapter for you guys to enjoy! i'll be going on a field trip the next couple days so the next chapter might not be up until later this week :( 
> 
> ALSO this has 1000+ hits and 100+ kudos!! thank you all so much!!! if you guys have any prompts you want me to slip in please comment them! hmu @ [ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) with prompts or suggestions!! thank you all again and i'll see yall soon


	5. Fucking Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma talks to Kylo about Hux, Rey talks to Kylo about Hux, and Kylo and Hux talk about Hux. Amongst other activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST HOLY SHIT GUYS say hello to the Angst. there's fluff and some....not quite fluffy activities...but there is fluff and angst and its 12:40 in the morning and im Dead. enjoi

“I know what you're doing,” the blonde said, eyes still focused on her drink as she stirred it with her straw. Phasma had insisted that she join Hux and Kylo for one of their work outs after only a couple of days of watching them head off together, and Kylo couldn't say no when Hux agreed that it would be a great way for the blonde and black haired boy to become friends. Hux was currently in the bathroom, leaving the other two alone at the quiet table.

Kylo went rigid, fingers ceasing their movement of picking at the skin around his nails. “What?”

“I said I know what you're doing. With Hux. He might have no idea, which I'm pretty sure he doesn't, but believe me, I've noticed.”

Kylo leaned back against the booth and tried to keep his cool, with one arm stretching out. “What am I doing, do you think? Pretending to like him?”

She snorted. “Oh no, I _know_ you like him. You're definitely not pretending. What I also know is what you like _about_ him. Besides his personality, of course.”

Kylo wasn't sure if it was possible to slow your heartbeat and prevent a blush by will, but he was trying. So hard. He wasn't sure he was succeeding.

“What is it I like _about_ him?” 

Phasma only grinned as she sipped again, and from the way her eyes moved behind him, he knew their friend was returning.

“Hey. Hope you didn't enjoy my absence too much,” Hux said as he slid into the booth beside Phasma. She smiled at him, still stirring her milkshake absentmindedly.

“Hey! No, no, we were just talking about how much we _missed_ you.” Kylo's voice had risen in pitch, and he wanted to slap himself. _Nice job._

Hux's cheeks reddened a tad. “Oh, uh...thanks. Good to know I'm wanted.”

“Oh definitely,” Phasma chirped. “You're certainly wanted.”

The rest of the meal passed with mostly Hux talking, something about how he was excited to be dissecting a cat in the coming weeks for his anatomy class. Kylo felt like it almost killed the mood, but he was more focused on trying to keep his eyes anywhere but Hux's middle. He could feel Phasma watching him, her hard eyes boring into him every now and again in between warm smiles and encouragements at Hux to continue. Normally Kylo would be unable to stop himself from grinning as he listened to Hux chatter (a little too excitedly) about skinning and cutting open a dead cat, but with Phasma staring him down like a hawk, he found his smile didn't come as easily.

By the time they'd paid the bill and were leaving, Kylo was a hot mess.

“Are you all right? You look a little ill,” Hux said.

“I'm fine, it's all right. Probably just ate too much or something,” he muttered as he held the door open.

“Well, if you'd like I can give you some tips on how to settle an upset stomach and help you sleep – I read a fascinating medical article centered on natural alternatives the other day that would probably help; I can forward it to you in an email later if you'd like to read it. Actually, I'll tell you about it now so that when you read it later it'll be that much easier to process –”

“That sounds great, Hux.”

The cool evening air eventually aided his flush in subsiding, and by the time they reached Hux's house all he had to worry about was keeping a straight face even when he could feel Phasma's gaze boring straight through Hux and into him. 

“Well, ah, it was fun seeing you guys,” Hux said, hand resting on the yard gate and fidgeting. He hadn't even finished his lecture on the article, and Kylo could tell he was itching to continue. “Same time tomorrow?”

The two nodded, and Kylo forced himself to grin. “Yeah. See you.”

Once Hux had disappeared into the house, Phasma laughed, with Kylo whipping around to face her. 

“What's so funny?”

“You looked like you were about to vomit or cry back at the diner. Did I really freak you out that much, Ren?”

So much for his blush being gone. “You were kind of looking at me like you were about to kill me. Do you blame me for being about to throw up or cry – or both? Which I wasn't going to, by the way.”

Phasma's expression was much warmer than it had been before, though her smile was naturally more like a smirk. “Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to bolt at the first sign of confrontation.”

“So you tested me?”

“Sort of.” She'd begun to walk away, and Kylo jogged to catch up til he was beside her. “I just don't want you to hurt Hux. As you can see, he's totally oblivious.”

“I uh, noticed.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So am I really that obvious? With...liking...you know...?”

“To me, yes. But I might just be extra observant.” She grinned. “He is cute though, isn't he? _Kind of?_ Or _more_ than that?”

His cheeks were burning now. “Yeah. Definitely.”

***

“You and Hux sure are hanging out a lot.”

Kylo just grunted, eyes glued to the TV across the room as he watched the figures dance across the screen. He had no idea what the show was but it was interesting. He couldn't dance for shit, though he did enjoy watching other people who actually could. Rey was the only person he would watch the dance shows with – he wouldn't be caught dead watching them by Han. It was nice, just the two of them; Kylo slouched on the sofa while Rey curled up in the chair off to the side. They didn't usually talk much, just watched shows in each other's quiet company.

“Are you ever going to invite him over?” Rey shuffled her hand in the bowl on her lap, digging out a handful of popcorn.

“I don't know. Probably.” 

“You guys go hang out every day after school but you never bring him over.”

“So?”

“So,” she drawled out, leaning over the arm of the chair, “I'm just curious as to _why_ you haven't brought him over if you guys are so chummy now.”

Kylo sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. He had planned to meet Hux at the field, but something had come up on the ginger's end and he'd been left to his own devices. He'd come home, showered, and slumped onto the couch. Rey had joined him after a while though she hadn't said much at first, having sensed his mood. 

“I mean if you don't want to talk about it that's fine –”

“No, no, it's fine.” He stopped, not sure how to continue. His eyes traced the movements of the dancers on the screen, and he wondered briefly if Hux could dance. 

“It's safe to tell me if you like him, you know. Like, like-like him.”

He couldn't help but snort. “Like-like him? What are we, in middle school?”

Rey just stared expectantly, jaws working at the popcorn.

Swallowing, he looked down at his lap and picked at the skin around his fingernails. “I do. Like-like him. I have for a while now.”

“So why are you only just now talking to him?”

God, his cheeks were turning pink. _Because he got chubby and as if he wasn't already cute as hell he's fucking irresistible now and I'm weak as shit._ “Because I was afraid to, I don't know? Give me that popcorn.”

Rey grinned, passing him the bowl and watching as he shoved a handful in his mouth. “It's okay, I totally get it. There's this girl at school that I really like, and I'm thinking of asking her to prom later in the year – but I'm pretty scared, too. So I get you. But it would be a lot easier to talk to him about your feelings if you actually invited him around and into your life a bit more.”

Kylo just chewed, refusing to look at her. He was about to say something when his phone went off in his pocket, a welcoming vibration and break in the conversation. He fished it out quickly and hoped Rey couldn't see the smile threatening to break out on his face.

_Do you think I could come over? My father is being more of an asshole than usual_

“Wow, Rey, you must have like...mind powers or some shit.”

“I believe it. What's up?”

“Hux wants to come over to get away from his jerk dad.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Kylo chewed the inside of his lip as he texted. _Damn dont I know_

“Hey, do you want me to?”

“If you want to, I don't care.” His fingers worked at the phone screen again. _Do u even know where I live?_

“I'll go upstairs, then; give you two some alone time.”

He rolled his eyes, chewing more popcorn as he waited for Hux's reply. 

_Oh, right. I forgot you only ever walk me to my house and not vice versa._

Kylo felt his cheeks warm up a bit at that. It was true, he had never walked back to his own house in Hux's company; he always made sure the other got home before himself. It had been nearly two weeks and every time they finished up hanging out, Kylo would walk with Hux back to the wealthier side of town, always marveling at the way the houses got larger and the yards more trim and well kept. The houses in Hux's neighborhood even had wrought iron gates or big ass hedges that would enclose the property. Fucking pretentious, in Kylo's opinion – but nice.

After hastily typing out his address, he shifted in his seat. Hux hadn't seen where he lived...not that it was a bad neighborhood: it was pretty nice. Just no big ass hedges. Or fancy gates. They had a small wooden gate off to the side of the house, though the “wrought” was rotten wood and the “iron” was a rusty hinge that was beginning to fall off. 

It was a few minutes later that Hux texted _On my way_ , and that was coincidentally when Kylo's heart began to pound. 

“Hey, are you all right? You're a bit pink.”

“I'm fine. Didn't you say you were going upstairs?”

Rey snatched the bowl of popcorn back from where he had placed it on the couch and picked out several pieces. “He isn't here yet, is he?”

After another five minutes of anxiously shifting in his spot, Kylo stood up, nearly tripping over the pillows Rey had kicked to the floor. 

“I'm going to wait outside.”

He hurried out before she could respond, not bothering to put on shoes or his hoodie. The air was cool, but not enough to make him uncomfortable; it was fresh and clean and cooled his cheeks just right. He stood on the porch for a few moments and stared at nothing in particular before moving to the top step and settling down, chin perched on his knees while one leg jiggled softly. 

Hux hadn't mentioned earlier why he couldn't go to work out with him. All he had said was that “something had come up,” and that was that. Kylo couldn't help but feel he might have said or done something to upset him enough that he didn't want to see him. He ran through the events of the day in his mind as he sat, eyes trained on a wild pansy that had decided in between the stepping stones was a good spot to grow. It had been a few days since he and Phasma had had their little talk, and he wondered for a moment if she had said something to Hux, and if now he thought Kylo was some asshole lusting after him solely because of his weight and didn't want to see him ever again.

He was just about to pull out his phone to ask if Hux was all right when headlights flashed down the street, and seconds later a car pulled up to the curb. Kylo watched as Hux stepped out, nearly slamming the door shut before making his way to the drive way. He stopped a moment, staring down at his phone, before looking up and seeing Kylo on the steps. 

“Hey.”

When Hux was finally standing in front of him, Kylo could see that his chest was heaving a bit, and his fists were clenched. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Well, my dad is a complete and utter asshole – but that's nothing new. To answer your question, though: things are sort of okay.”

“Oh.”

“Only sort of.”

“I'm, uh...sorry. Do you want to talk about it? Inside?”

“Oh, shit – sorry. I didn't realize you weren't wearing a coat...and are barefoot.” He rubbed the back of his neck before craning it to glance through the window. “Is anyone else home?”

Kylo stood and grunted at the way his joints popped. “Rey is, but she said she'd be upstairs.”

He held the door open for Hux and watched him walk in, head turning every now and again to take in the sights of the house. It was small and middle class, with neutral colors and pictures lining the walls. Lots of pictures, most of which Kylo would rather not have hanging for all to see. Especially Hux. God, why Hux. 

He cringed when the ginger leaned forward to get a closer look at a family portrait. Kylo had been a fucking tween when it was taken, and his hair hadn't been long enough to cover his ears, as it was now. Han and Leia were behind him, each with a hand on his shoulders as he grinned goofily at the camera.

“That's uh, me. Circa 2009.”

“I can see that.” He paused before a small grin broke out on his lips. “It's cute.”

Kylo felt the tips of his ears warm and quickly pivoted on his feet, making his way to the living room. Rey had disappeared, but the TV was still on and the half filled bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table. “Do you like dancing?”

Hux started, not having realized Kylo had left his side. “Dancing? I haven't done much of it myself, no.” When he walked into the doorway of the room, he saw Kylo sitting cross legged on the couch, focused on the screen once again. “Do you like to dance?”

“Haven't done much of it myself either.”

Hux shifted on his feet before moving towards the couch and settling awkwardly on the edge; not touching Kylo but just close enough that he could feel his body heat. He glanced from the screen to Kylo, finding it kind of endearing that he was watching so intently. Kylo didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be into dancing, but then again, he had come to learn he was full of surprises.

“So do you mind me asking what happened? With your dad?”

Hux's fingers fiddled with the zipper on his coat. “Well, he...was being an ass.”

“About what?”

“My, um...weight.”

Kylo hesitated before finally turning to look at his friend. Hux simply stared down at his lap, jaw clenched.

“He's always been an ass about it, but since he got back from his last year long trip, it's even worse – I guess I gained a bit more than I realized. He'd put me on this strict diet and when he got back and saw that, well, it hadn't exactly worked the way he'd planned....” He swallowed. “He's leaving again tomorrow for a month, and I guess he decided a good way to say good bye to his son was to rave at him about how he has to lose X amount of weight before he gets back again. He said some other things, but...I don't really want to talk about them, if you don't mind.”

Several long moments went by where neither of them said anything. When Kylo sneaked another glance at Hux, he saw the boy's eyes had gone glassy, and his fists were clenched again.

“If it's...any consolation...I, uh...think your weight is fine.”

Hux finally looked up, and Kylo felt his heart ache at the look in his eyes. The tears brimming at the edges seemed to make the green shine, but Kylo wished they would shine for another reason in a better situation.

“Really?”

Kylo's throat felt tight when he swallowed, and he shifted where he sat. “Yeah. I really...like you. And I think your body is great. I don't know what else your dad said to you, but...I think you're great how you are.”

Hux simply stared at him, lips parted a bit in shock. 

_Here it is_ , Kylo thought. _Rejection I can feel it I know it God why did I say that what was I thinking –_

And then those slightly parted lips were on his. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even realized Hux had leaned over and was kissing him, eyes closed tightly and with his hands bunched up against the couch. It was a soft kiss, just lips against lips, but it sent a shock wave through Kylo that made his entire body shiver and grow hot. He nearly whined when he felt Hux pull away.

“Oh God – I'm – I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that without asking you –” His cheeks were flushed and he leaned back, eyes suddenly wide with horror and embarrassment at himself. 

Kylo was back on him in an instant, this time reaching up and cupping both sides of his face as he kissed him again, shifting farther down the couch to get closer. He had to get closer. God, he would combust if he didn't.

It was Hux's turn to whine, his own hands finding their way to Kylo's hair to wind into the thick dark locks as he returned the kiss. It was harder this time, each pressing insistently against the other and panting into the other's mouth in between the fervent kisses. 

“Shit, Hux,” Kylo breathed, pulling away just enough to speak. Even then, he was only mere centimeters from his lips; if he moved away any more he was afraid this would end too soon. “Fuck your dad, you're fucking perfect.” 

The tears that had been brimming along Hux's eyes had finally spilled over, running down his reddened cheeks in fat droplets. Kylo pressed his lips to them, wiping them away and whispering soothing words as his thumbs rubbed gently against the other's soft cheekbones. When Hux finally looked up through his eyelashes, clumped together from the tears, Kylo thought his heart might explode. It would be a shame to die right then and there, but then again, at least he'd gotten to have kissed Hux before he went out. 

“Do you really think so?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Hux initiated the next kiss, fingers tightening in Kylo's hair and pulling him close. Kylo moaned when he felt Hux's hips press up against his, and his heart pounded when he realized that he was beginning to get hard. He ground down against him, pushing Hux down against the couch, and one of his hands released the side of the ginger's face to slide down along his body. Stopping at his middle, he barely registered what he was doing; it wasn't until he felt warm skin against his hand that he realized he'd slipped under Hux's coat and pulled his shirt from it's tuck. 

Hux's breath hitched when he felt Kylo's hands slide along his side, and his first thought was to move away, to not let him feel the amount of soft padding there. When the words _fucking perfect_ echoed in his mind in Kylo's voice, however, he found that all he wanted was that hand against him. 

“God, I love you.”

Hux froze. He panicked, squirming underneath Kylo and shoving his hand hard against the broad chest looming over him. 

“Whoa, shit, Hux – what's wrong –?”

Hux's breath came in shallow pants, and he felt tears pricking his eyes once more. “I – I can't, Kylo I – I have a boyfriend I can't –”

Kylo felt his stomach drop to his feet. The feeling of ecstasy shattered, and he found he couldn't say anything for several seconds. Before he could, though, Hux beat him to it.

“God, I'm such a – such a piece of shit –”

“Hux, please, wait –” Hux was scrambling off the couch, words spilling from his lips, those beautiful pink plush lips, but Kylo couldn't even hear him. “Hux, I –”

And then he was gone. The room was filled only with the sound of applause from the TV, and the fading sound of footsteps sprinting down the driveway. Blood roared in Kylo's ears and before he knew what he was doing, he had picked up the heavy metal paperweight on the coffee table and thrown it with a cry at the television, shattering the screen and silencing the applause from the show.

***

Hux's fingers fumbled with the keys in the car as he struggled to find the keyhole. He let out an exasperated cry and collapsed onto the steering wheel, choking out sobs even though no more tears refused to leave his eyes. His fingers dug into his scalp, and he closed his eyes as tightly as he could – trying to will away the image of Kylo above him, to will away the feeling of his lips against his, to will away the fucking hard on he'd developed from the other's dry humping.

_Fucking perfect_ , the words echoed in his head. _Fuck your dad, you're fucking perfect._

He took a deep breath, leaning back against the seat. He'd half expected Kylo to come running out of the house, to slam into the front of the car and try to stop him. It was quiet, though. He thought he'd heard Kylo shout, but now it was dead silent aside from his own breathing, which was slowly returning to a normal rate.

Wiping his eyes, he took another deep breath and picked up the keys from where they fell to the floor. As he bent forward he felt the press of his belly against his lap, and immediately his mind dredged up the feeling of Kylo's hand moving against his skin, trailing against his belly and up to his soft waist. He gritted his teeth and jammed the keys into the ignition, forcing the image out of his head as the engine roared to life.

“I have a boyfriend,” he whispered, though he didn't think his tone was as confident as he had been going for. “I – I have a boyfriend, and it's wrong to...to do that.”

He nearly jumped out of his seat when his phone went off where it laid on the dashboard. Gingerly picking it up, he found himself half hoping it was a text from Kylo, asking him to come back inside, to just talk about what happened. He felt his heart skip a beat when he finally opened the notification.

_Hey B, back early. Want to meet up tonight? Its been a while ;)_

Dopheld. Hux swallowed, hand beginning to shake. 

_Hi. Where?_

He couldn't help but chance a glance back toward's Kylo's house. The lights had all been turned off, and it was still deathly quiet. He wondered if Kylo was lying in bed, thinking about him. He pushed the thought away when his phone went off again.

_My place were else? How about 9_

A quick look at the clock told him it was 8:30. It would take him ten minutes to drive across town to Dopheld's. It would also take ten minutes to get out of the car, rush back into Kylo's house, and try to amend what had happened with Round 2 of A Surprisingly Emotional Make Out Session. 

He sighed and let his head drop back against the seat, staying like that for what seemed like forever. Finally, he slowly tapped out a response.

_Sure. See you then_

He swallowed against the lump in his throat and and gripped the steering wheel until the leather creaked. When he pulled out and began to drive past the house, he forced himself not to look back. If he had, he would have seen that he had been wrong about Kylo lying in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out!! i have not had a chance to just sit down and write all week, and even tho i was on my laptop doing online classes all day, i promised myself i would get this chapter out before i go to bed so here it is.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed (??) this! I tried to write more since the last few chapters have been pretty short, so hopefully it worked. and if u thought this was the end of the Angst.........im so sorry. the next chapter....is also angsty. Comments are highly appreciated!! ♥
> 
> hmu @ [ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) with prompts or suggestions!!


	6. Just You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is very much not chill, there's a break up, Hux is a stress eating mess, and things don't end particularly well for Mitaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that its taken me so long to update, the last two weeks were crazy because they were my last in high school! I wont get my diploma until im back from ecuador but i am basically a college freshman now, so this is my way to celebrate! i tried to write more to make up for the long wait,, i think this is around 6,300 words? 
> 
> enjoi my friends ((also heads up there's a bit of violence but its not super graphic kylo just loses what little chill he had. @ mitaka get rekt ))

The tears slipped down Kylo's cheeks one by one but he refused to make a sound; his lower lip trembled ever so slightly but he quickly bit down to put an end to that. He had sat by the window in his room for a long while, even after the back lights from Hux's car had disappeared around a corner down the street. He stared, some small part of him hoping that the car would come back – and with it, Hux. 

He wiped his eyes and then stared down at his hands. It felt like only moments ago that he was cupping Hux's face, or running his hand along his belly and side. His skin had been as soft and warm as he had imagined, and when he finally got to gently squeeze his generous love handle....

“Kylo?”

He didn't move from his spot by the window, only dug his nails into his palms and willed his voice not to crack. “Yeah?”

“Are you...okay?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Well...the television kind of tells me maybe something upset you. Just a bit, because that's all that was fucked up.”

When Kylo twisted back to look at her, Rey was standing half in the room, the metal paperweight in one hand. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She hesitated, turning the cube over in her hand. “Can I ask what happened?”

He shrugged and turned back to the window. “Not much.”

“So what's this about?” She gave the cube a wiggle.

“He was telling me about his jerk dad and it pissed me off.”

“Really? So you destroyed our television over his dad?”

It was a terrible lie – though partially true, in a way. “Pretty much.”

Rey shrugged. “If you insist. Is that what you want me to explain to Leia when she gets back?”

“Tell her whatever you want, she'll probably bite my head off regardless.” He turned back to the window, fiddling his fingers and trying to will away the tightness beginning to return in his throat. He sat quietly for several moments, hoping that Rey would take her leave. When he didn't hear the door shut, or the fading sounds of her footsteps, he sighed and turned back around again. “Anything else you want to ask?”

“Should I be worried about you?”

“No.”

“Should I be worried about you taking out your anger on any other inanimate objects around the house? Or are you chill now?”

“I'm chill now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Good night, Rey.”

“If you need me, I'll be in my room.”

“ _Good night,_ Rey.”

The door clicked shut – finally. Kylo's breath hitched and he dug the heels of his palms against his eyes, hoping to suppress the tears threatening to drip out again. He could feel the tension building up in his muscles, and he wanted so badly to let it out in some way, any way. He itched to move, to run, to slam his fist against the wall. Anything to distract himself from the awful knots in his stomach and the burning behind his eye lids. 

After several minutes of grinding his hands against his face, he stood. Slipping on the clunky combat boots Han had bought him and an old, baggy hoodie, he wrenched the door open before making his way down the hall. He thought he heard Rey call out from her room, but he paid her no mind. He needed to move, to leave. 

Once he was outside, he took a moment to stare at the spot Hux had stood in when he first approached Kylo on the steps. Clenching his jaw and fists, he forced himself to walk, boots heavy against the creaking porch. 

He had no idea where he intended to go, but he found he didn't care much. He just knew he needed to get away from the house, and the spot where Hux had first kissed him.

***

Traffic. How was there traffic at 8:30 at night? No, worse – according to the glowing dashboard clock it was nearly 8:45. He wasn't even five minutes from Kylo's house and he was already stuck in some sort of jam. 

Hard as he tried to push the evening's events from his mind, it wasn't working. He could still feel the warmth of Kylo's body against his, and his large hands sliding under his shirt to get at his skin. But not just his skin in general...Kylo had had a goal, and that goal was to touch his – 

Hux hadn't even realized his own hand had made it's way beneath his shirt; his own subconscious attempt to get that feeling back. His hand shook slightly as it traveled the path Kylo's had, and when he pinched at the softness of his side, his breath hitched. He mimicked Kylo's movements, the way he had skimmed his belly, cupping the edge where it pooched out over his pants. 

The cars ahead of him finally began to move, and Hux's hand darted back to the wheel. He could feel his cheeks heating despite the fact that there was no one around to see him fondling his belly. In his mind, however, he imagined what could have happened had he not left – there was definitely no way anyone would know what he was thinking.

_Kylo's hand was still under his shirt, rubbing and pressing his fingertips in gently, almost kneading his side. His other hand drifting down from where it had been on Hux's cheek, and now rubbing along the slope of his belly. Hux could only whimper, not having ever been touched in this way before. Not even Dopheld ever felt him up like this._

_Kylo was grinding his hips against Hux's now, his breath coming in short pants against his lips. Both of his hands were now gripping the sides of Hux's belly, and Hux felt a shiver up his spine as he realized even Kylo's large hands only just managed to touch each other across it –_

The car in front of Hux halted, and he jerked against the steering wheel as he hit the brakes. Looking down at himself, he felt the warmth in this cheeks grow a bit when he saw that his belly was...actually quite close to the steering wheel. His father had insisted on a small car because it was cheaper, but it couldn't possibly be that small. Could it?

Hux swallowed and gingerly ran a hand across his middle. Even with all the working out he had been doing with Kylo, he couldn't help but admit that maybe his belly was a bit bigger than he remembered it being just two weeks ago. He knew he went out to eat quite often, and that he wasn't a light eater, but had his middle really gotten that much bigger? His hand slipped from the side down to under his belly, and he noted that it did in fact lay in his lap – just a bit, he told himself, not too too much. 

_I think your body is great._

Kylo's words echoed back to Hux as he drove, one hand still cupping his belly. Kylo thought his body was _great_. He also thought he was “kind of cute.” _He thinks this...is great_ , he thought as he rubbed his hand along his middle, feeling the weight of it in his palm. It definitely had a heftiness to it.

Hux felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten as he thought back over everything that had happened between them the last two weeks. He thought about Kylo's encouragements, the way he never pushed him to do more or chastised him for doing less, the encouragements to always eat – “You have to eat more calories when you work out!” – or the way his eyes would draw over his body before quickly glancing away. 

That _look_. That look that Hux had never been able to identify. He'd always thought Kylo wanted to beat him up or even just plain out verbally abuse him because he couldn't identify that fucking look. And now he knew. Kylo didn't want to beat him up. Kylo didn't want to verbally abuse him.

Kylo wanted to bang him. Kylo thought his weight was... _great_.

The car jerked to a stop again and Hux groaned, leaning forward onto the steering wheel. How could he be so oblivious? Kylo had been giving him _that look_ since the beginning of the year – or had it been longer? Either way, it had been a ridiculous amount of time for Hux to not have realized what it meant. 

It was another twenty minutes before he finally made it across the city to where Dopheld lived. He fought with himself the entire way, trying to push out any lingering thoughts of what might have happened between he and Kylo. He wasn't very successful. Every time the cars in front of him stopped and forced him to halt, his mind would drift back to Kylo, and a sense of guilt overwhelmed him before he could stop himself.

Clicking off the car, he sighed and leaned back against the seat. He took deep breaths, willing his heart rate to slow – it had been beating wildly since he kissed Kylo, and didn't seem to be slowing anytime soon, no matter how many deep breaths he drew in.

The sharp sound of knuckles rapping on the car's passenger window jerked him to attention; hands tightening again on the wheel as he straightened. He swallowed thickly before unlocking the door with a click.

“You're almost ten minutes late,” Mitaka said as he climbed into the car. No greeting. Typical.

“Sorry, traffic.” 

When Dopheld finally leaned over to kiss, Hux thought his response felt mechanical; a reciprocation out of habit. When Kylo had kissed him, it had been the complete opposite: warm and human and like he couldn't get enough of him, especially with the way he rubbed along his belly and grasped at the chub of his side. Dopheld never did anything of the sort, always keeping his hands to himself and seemingly avoiding touching any overly soft part of Hux. 

Even then, he forced himself to try to relax into the kiss. Dopheld's mouth was warm, he would give him that. 

“I missed this,” Mitaka said in between small kisses to the side of Hux's mouth. “Missed this a lot.”

Hux tried to tell himself that _he_ was what Dopheld missed, but a part of him couldn't help but feel like maybe it was just the making out. Nonetheless he leaned forward farther, reaching out to grasp at Mitaka's shirt and pull him closer. The other let out a pleased sound and let himself be pulled in, his kisses becoming deeper while his one hand moved to between Hux's thick thighs.

“You're already hard...you missed me, didn't you?” Mitaka's words were breathy as he began to work his palm against Hux's hard on.

The ginger let out a soft sound and closed his eyes when the kissing resumed. Yes, he was hard, but not because of being eager for Dopheld. His mind began to wander as it recalled just why he was still turned on, and he couldn't help the way his breathing sped up.

God, he could still feel Kylo's hands on him. So warm and large – he was able to get a hold of a good deal of the chub of Hux's side, and the way he pressed his fingertips into the softness of his belly....Hux rutted against Dopheld's hand, eyes still closed. If he really let his mind run, he could imagine it was Kylo he was kissing, and that it was one of those large, warm hands palming him, harder now. Dopheld's lips were nowhere near as plush and fun to suck on as Kylo's, and his hands were fairly smaller...but that is what the imagination is for. 

_You're fucking perfect._

He was nearly moaning now; one hand reached up to tangle in Mitaka's neatly combed hair. In his mind the dark hair was longer, thicker, and a bit of a mess – perfect for tangling your fingers in and pulling.

_Shit, Kylo._

Hux thought he was about to come – had it been that long that he was so close already? – when the movement of the hand against him stopped, and his lips were no longer being pulled at. When he opened his eyes, Mitaka was staring at him, face scrunched up.

“Did you...just moan _'Kylo?'_ ”

Hux pulled away, cheeks burning. _Shit fuck fucking –_ “I – I didn't mean it like that –“

“How else could you have possibly meant that?! Is there something I need to know about you and – and fucking _Kylo Ren?!_ ”

It took Hux a moment to realize that more so than feeling embarrassed or upset, he was pissed. As soon as the words _is there something I need to know_ left Dopheld's mouth, he felt something snap in the back of his mind. It occurred to him in that moment that this was the longest conversation they had had in...weeks? Months? Christ, maybe it had been months – Dopheld never needed to know anything about Hux, never cared to ever ask unless it directly benefited him. Not to mention the physical contact. Dopheld hadn't touched him like this since that night they snuck into a college party and got wasted before making out in some stranger's bathroom. That had been nearly a year before when they were juniors, before Hux packed on the weight. The weight that Dopheld seemingly was ashamed of but Kylo fucking Ren couldn't get enough of.

“You...are _unbelievable._ ”

Mitaka stared at him, mouth slightly ajar. “What?”

“You're fucking unbelievable!”

“ _I'm_ unbelievable?! You just moaned someone else's name while I was rubbing you off!”

“Do you really find it _that_ surprising, Dopheld?” he hissed. “You never make an effort to talk with or see me, and when you do...you're never physical with me.”

“Physical? Is kissing you and rubbing your dick not physical enough?”

“Intimate!” Hux's hands were in his hair, and he was fighting the urge to rip it out. “I mean intimate! You're never fucking intimate with me, you never touch me like...like he did.”

“Kylo.” Mitaka's face had gone hard, his hands fisted in his lap. “You mean Kylo.”

“Yes, I mean Kylo!”

“And how was it that he touched you that I don't?”

“Like he wasn't ashamed of my body, for one. Like he actually found all the parts of me – that you avoid – to be irresistible. Like he never wanted to stop touching me.”

Mitaka's hands shook in his lap, and his already thin lips were pressed even more so as he listened. Finally he turned, fumbling with the handle of the car door. “That's fantastic! Go run off with Kylo then, why don't you, since he's so in love with your...your...with _that!_ ” He turned and gestured to Hux, jabbing sharply in the vicinity of his middle. "I mean look at yourself! Your stomach is only a couple inches from the steering wheel!"

Hux flinched, fighting his usual reaction to attempt to cover himself. Instead, he clenched his own fists and forced himself to sit up straighter. He wasn't sure it helped any with making his belly stick out less, but it made him feel the smallest bit more confident.

“You were something, Hux,” Dopheld spat as he stumbled out of the car. “You were smart and attractive and...and then you let your weight slip and can you blame me for losing touch with you? You let yourself slip and now that freak Kylo is all you have! I put up with you for almost three years, and I hope you're happy with –“

Hux reached across the seat and slammed the door shut. His chest heaved as he turned the car keys with a shaking hand, focusing all of his energy in not looking out the window. He could see Dopheld out of the corner of his eye, hand pressed against the window, but it only lasted another moment before his foot hit the gas and the car lurched forward. He hadn't looked at the rear view mirror for Kylo, and he certainly wouldn't allow himself to look back for Mitaka. 

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them develop into anything more; he quickly dragged his knuckles across his eyes to wipe them away. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he reached for his phone, fumbling it out of his pocket and clumsily dialing. 

“Please tell me you have a good reason for calling me at night,” Phasma sighed. 

“I'm very sure Dopheld and I have broken up,” he said, forcing his voice to stay level.

“Oh. Shit, Hux. Do you want to come over?”

“If you don't mind.”

“I don't. I hope you don't mind take out.”

“Isn't it a bit late to eat?” Truth be told, he was starving. He'd eaten lunch with Kylo at school, but that was it. He found that arguing with his father killed his appetite and he'd skipped out on eating at home.

She snorted. “It's never too late for eating take out. Especially when you've just ended a shitty relationship. Besides, I was working late and wasn't in the mood to cook.” 

Hux was quiet for a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek. _It was a shitty relationship_ , he told himself. _You only stayed so long because you were afraid to say you had no one, that's all._

“Hux? Are you all right?”

“Yes, I'm fine.”

***

The take out boxes were empty, as well as a good portion of the carton of ice cream Phasma had bought. She'd gotten it in the hopes of saving it for a special occasion but figured that now was as good a time as ever to break it out.

“I just – just can't believe him,” Hux choked out, hiccuping as he stabbed the spoon into the ice cream. 

“I know, I can't either.” Phasma patted him on the shoulder before adjusting the blanket she'd wrapped around him. “Actually, scratch that. I can believe it.”

“You must think I'm an idiot.” Another hiccup. “A stupid fool for thinking that he actually cared about me after I...let myself _slip._ ” 

Phasma sighed, leaning back against the couch. “I don't think you're a fool. I think you made mistakes, but who the fuck doesn't? Dopheld was shy and sweet with you, and it's a shame that he became a dick just because you gained some weight.”

Hux chewed on the edge of the spoon, feeling his eyes and throat burning. He remembered when Dopheld first showed interest in him: they were just freshman, almost finished with the year. He was a year younger than Hux, and for the longest time Hux thought he was afraid of him, with how much he stuttered every time he spoke to him. The first time they kissed was when Dopheld had asked if he could go to Hux's house to study with him for exams. He'd said yes, of course, and just as the younger was about to leave....

Another hiccup jerked him out of the memory, and he ground the heel of his palm into his eye, sighing. He accepted Mitaka's offer to date partially out of pity, partially out of interest. He hadn't expected to become as invested or attached as he had, and he certainly hadn't expected to be as hurt as he was when he first realized that the other was less physical with him and wasn't offering to meet up as much as before. He'd tried to chalk it up to Mitaka was just very busy, and had little time to see him – they did have different schedules, after all. 

“It's my fault,” he muttered. “If I hadn't let myself slip and paid more attention to keeping myself in order, none of this would have happened.”

“That's bullshit. Think back to everything that's happened over the last few years and erase Dopheld from all of it. You would still be happy, probably happier. Seeing as there wasn't much he was actually a part of.” She paused, glancing at her phone. “Stay here, I have to make a phone call.” 

Hux said nothing and only stared down into the ice cream tub as Phasma stood and walked off to the kitchen, her fingers tapping away at the screen.

“Kylo? Has Hux told you what's happened?” she whispered into the phone and throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure Hux wasn't within earshot. 

There was a snort on the other end of the line. “Do I even want to know?” There was a pause. “Is it about what happened...earlier? Did he tell you about that?”

“Yes, yes, he came straight over and told me all about how you two heated things up. But did he happen to text or call you...I dunno maybe fifteen or twenty minutes ago?”

“No. Why? Is he all right? I know he was upset when he left but –“

“He's fine, he's fine, don't worry. Well...he's kind of freaking out and binge eating my ice cream but that's okay that's normal for him.”

“Wait what that's not good –“

“My point is that he's not hurting himself or in any serious danger.”

A relieved sigh. “Okay. That's good.” Another moment of silence. “Is he upset with me?”

“Not with you no, I don't think so.” She glanced over her shoulder one last time. “He and Dopheld broke up.”

“He and _Dopheld_ – they were _dating?_ That's who his boyfriend is – _was?_ ”

“You didn't know that?”

“No I did not fucking know that was who it was –“

“Okay, well, yes that's who it was. Why does that matter?”

She could hear Kylo's heavy breathing on the other end of the line. “It doesn't, I'm just fucking pissed. Did he say why they broke up? Was it...was it because of me?”

She shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see it. “You definitely played a part in it. Basically, Dopheld lost most of his interest in Hux because he got chubby.” 

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes. He said that Hux had let himself 'slip.'”

“You're shitting me.”

“Sadly, no. It means a lot to Hux that you appreciate him, Kylo. Especially your appreciation for his body.”

Kylo's end of the line was quiet, and for a moment Phasma worried that he had hung up. Finally a sigh sounded, and then he murmured, “Thanks for telling me.”

“I was kind of hoping he had already, but you're welcome. Oh, and Dopheld called you a freak. Just thought you should know.”

“Thanks. Good to know.”

“Kylo, don't do anything stupid.”

“Don't worry about me.”

The line went dead and Phasma sighed before turning and making her way back to the sofa. Hux was still sitting and wrapped up in the blanket, but the carton of ice cream had been relocated to the edge of the coffee table farthest from him. 

“Was that Kylo?”

“Yes. I just wanted to let him know that you're all right.” She reached for the carton. “You're finished with this already?”

“I've lost my appetite,” he murmured, drawing the blanket closer to himself. “Besides, I don't need to be eating anymore than I already have.” Beneath the covers he couldn't help but run one hand over the swell of his belly. He could feel his cheeks heat up when he realized he'd eaten the majority of the take out and ice cream; his belly was certainly a decent indicator with the way it pushed insistently against his waistband and the buttons of his shirt. Phasma had mentioned to him once in passing that he was a stress eater, but he'd tried to pass it off as a one time thing. It wasn't.

“If you insist. I was hoping I wouldn't have to finish it by myself,” she scoffed, sadly inspecting the second spoon sticking out of the tub.

Hux glared at her, his cheeks pink, and after another moment he sighed and reached for the spoon. His stomach growled, and he wasn't sure if it was in protest or support of this. He found he didn't really care so much.

“You're such an enabler.”

“I know.”

***

Kylo stared down at his phone long after he'd hung up on Phasma. His free hand shook at his side, bunched up into a fist; he could feel his nails digging into his palm. 

Mitaka. Dopheld fucking Mitaka. 

He was walking again, fists at side, and his chest heaving. He knew Mitaka. He was his age but much smaller, a nervous little thing that was a complete suck up to the teachers and their track coach. The boy couldn't run for shit, and would find ways to get out of competitions all the time. Kylo had never liked him. 

And all this time he had been the one dating Hux. 

He'd never spoken about Hux. He would mention a boyfriend every now and again, but never went into detail, saying that yeah they went to the same school but that things were “kind of different” between them now. Saying that he just wasn't really “feeling it” anymore, and would probably end it soon anyway. Would talk about how “good” he was in the beginning, how intelligent and in control he was all the time. How he would kill for things to go back to the way they were.

If Kylo had known then that he was talking about Hux, he certainly would have kicked in Mitaka's teeth at that point.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. He'd broken into a run halfway there, and didn't stop until he saw him, sitting on the curb with an unlit cigarette between his lips. He only knew where Dopheld lived because his coach made him run to his apartment to practically drag him to a meet several years before; needless to say neither the boy nor his parents cared for Kylo much.

He slowed to a power walk and was pleased when the boy didn't even look up at him until it was too late.

“Hey, Mitaka.”

His hand was around Dopheld's neck the moment he was in reach, and it was far too easy to hoist him up and drag him to the apartment's brick wall. The smaller boy sputtered and clawed at the hand around his throat, eyes wide.

“I've always wanted to do this but now I have a real good fucking reason,” he growled, bringing his face as close as he could get without touching noses. 

Mitaka was small enough that throwing him back towards the curb was no problem. Kylo flexed his hand, already missing the feeling of it around the other's throat. Blood rushed in his ears and his brain felt thick, but it was comforting. He didn't need to be thinking too much right now, didn't want to be. It only took a few short steps before he was standing beside Mitaka, who was desperately trying to crawl away, his hands scrabbling at the asphalt for purchase.

“Not so fast, Dopheld. You don't just insult and hurt someone I care about and get the fuck away with it.” 

One hand pulled at the back of Mitaka's shirt, drawing him up off of the ground as the other decked him across the cheek. 

“To think you lost interest in Hux because he _slipped_. What the fuck – does that even – mean?” He punctuated each pause with a punch, making sure that he hit the same spot with each contact. 

“K-Kylo p-please I – I don't –“

“Shh, shh, shh.” Kylo slapped his hand over Mitaka's mouth. He would smile at the sight of the tears running down his cheeks and the blood pouring out of his nose if he weren't so furious. “Don't talk. Just don't. I don't give a shit about what you have to say, because I know you're just going to lie to get me to stop hitting you.”

He withdrew his hand and let Dopheld fall back against the street, watching as he helplessly tried to scoot back on his ass. 

“I could understand if you didn't care for his personality or whatever, but losing interest in him just because he gained a few fucking pounds – that's fucking insensitive.”

“K-Kylo I –“

“I don't care. I don't fucking care. Stop talking.”

Dopheld's lips snapped shut and he simply sat there, trembling as he watched Kylo with wide eyes.

“I'm not even going to ask you to apologize for what you said to Hux because I know you'll just fucking lie. So don't bother. All I'm asking is for you to never talk to him again. Don't talk to anyone else about him, and don't ever try to see him again. Do that for me and everything will be just peachy.”

He loomed over Mitaka, thankful for his height and broad shoulders. He loved the terrified look in the other's eyes. 

“Do you promise you'll never go near Hux again?”

“Yes yes I promise I p-promise –“

“Good!” Kylo grinned, straightening. “That's it then – actually, wait.” 

He brought his leg back and kicked it straight into Dopheld's side, relishing in the squeal of pain that burst out of him before he curled up onto his side. 

“That's for calling me a freak.”

***

Hux was asleep, head back against the couch and shoulder to shoulder with Phasma. He was still wrapped in the blanket, but beneath that he had unbuttoned his pants to relieve some of the pressure on his aching stomach; it was a discreet attempt on his part, but of course Phasma had noticed and said nothing. The TV was still playing on some random channel they had landed on when nothing good appeared to be on; it seemed to be some kind of Spanish soap. 

Phasma was just beginning to doze off, having lost the energy needed to read the subtitles, when there was a staggered set of knocks on the door.

“For fuck's sake,” she muttered, standing more gruffly than she meant to and dislodging Hux in the process. He only murmured in his sleep and adjusted his head against the back of the sofa. 

Undoing the locks on the door and yanking it open, she hissed, “What? Oh. Shit, Kylo.”

Kylo just grinned, totally oblivious to the light spatter of blood on his cheek and hoodie. His hair was a mess, and his knuckles were not in the best shape; there was probably more of Mitaka's blood on them than his own, though.

“Is Hux still here?”

“Yeah. Hold on.” She turned back, one hand still on the door and the other on the frame. “Hux! Hux, wake up!”

The ginger sighed in his sleep and stretched his arms over his head, the blanket slipping off. Kylo felt his lip twitch when he saw that the other's pant's button and belt were undone, his belly rounded and pushing insistently at the gaping shirt buttons. He wanted so badly to race over and straddle him, to hold that heavy mound in his hands and lick and suck and kiss him; he bet he would still taste the – he squinted at assortment on the coffee table – sweetness of the ice cream on his lips. Instead, he just shifted on his feet, idly picking at the bloody scrapes on his knuckles. 

Hux rubbed one of his eyes and groggily looked at Phasma before leaning to the side to see who she was blocking. When he realized it was Kylo he immediately sat up, hands frantically fumbling with his pant's button and belt. 

“Sh-shit Phasma why didn't you wake me –“

“I just did. I think you two need to talk. Not in my apartment, though.”

Kylo tried to hold back his smile as he watched Hux fumble. The boy's hair was completely mussed and his cheeks pink with embarrassment – it was so unlike his usual self and he absolutely adored it. 

Hux snatched his jacket from where it lay discarded on the edge of the sofa and quickly slipped it on. With a sharp motion he zipped it up and finally turned to face the two at the door.

“Phasma, I...thanks for letting me come over.”

“Of course.” 

She stepped aside and watched as Hux stormed past both her and Kylo, the latter pressing himself against the wall to let him pass without a word. The taller boy just gave Phasma a questioning look before turning and jogging to catch up with Hux.

The ride down in the elevator was silent, with Kylo standing behind Hux and just watching him, his lips pressed together tightly. He wanted to talk, but he had no idea what Hux wanted to do. The other just stood stiffly, hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He hadn't even stopped to fix his hair in the slightest. 

When the elevator finally pinged and the doors slid open, Kylo followed Hux hesitantly down the hall and onto the street. There was a muffled click and the lights of a car blinked across the ways, and again, Kylo followed silently behind the ginger until they reached the car. He stopped and watched Hux open the door and climb in, and when the door shut, he continued to stand with his hands limp by his side and his knuckles stinging at the slightest breeze from passing cars.

Hux didn't move inside the car, and after another moment, Kylo finally rounded to the other side and tried the door. It was unlocked, so he slowly climbed in before gently shutting it. 

Again, silence.

Biting his lip, Kylo chanced a glance at Hux. He just sat there, hands in his lap, staring down at the steering wheel. It was another moment before Hux finally reached up and turned the key, his other hand gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

Kylo wasn't surprised when ten minutes later he found Hux and himself parked outside of his house. Leia's car was in the drive way, but Han's truck was no where to be seen. 

Kylo looked back down at his own hands in his lap, feeling his throat starting to burn. Hux hated him, he had to, he saw the blood on his hands and now he thought he was a freak just like Dopheld said. He hadn't said a word the entire drive over, so he must have been preparing something to say to kick Kylo out of the car and out of his life.

“Hux –“

When warm lips pressed against his cheek, Kylo thought he felt his heart stop. 

“Did you really mean what you said...before?” Hux's voice was just barely above a whisper, and there was a slight waver to it. 

He turned to face Hux, feeling his throat tightening even more at the doubtful look in the other's green eyes, even in the dim light of the car.“Yes. God, Hux, yes. I swear to God I wouldn't lie to you I would never –“

Hux was kissing him again, just as he had on the couch. Only now he undid his seat belt with shaking hands before moving to crawl onto Kylo's lap, never breaking the kiss in the process. It was warm in the car to begin with, but with his body pressed up against Kylo's and with the heat of his cheeks, he felt as though there were an electric thrum inside of him. 

Kylo's hands roamed over Hux's body, grabbing the edges of his jacket and pushing it off of his shoulders. Hux keened as the large hands pressed against the swell of his belly, thumbs rubbing circles against the taut mound and poking at the skin showing between the buttons. He felt himself grind his hips down against Kylo, and he blushed at the sounds he was pulling from the dark haired boy, who bucked his own hips up.

Hux's mouth still tasted sweet, Kylo noted, smiling despite the fact the ginger was biting at his lower lip. He leaned forward, deepening the kiss and sucking on his tongue while his hands got to work unbuttoning Hux's shirt. 

“Wait,” he gasped, hands moving from Kylo's hair to still his hands. “No undressing. Not yet. Not my shirt.”

“Hux –“

“Please. Not yet.” His head was down, hair just falling over his eyes. The embarrassed look in his eyes made Kylo want to find everyone who had ever said a negative thing about his body and beat them to a pulp. He'd already dealt with one. 

“Okay. What about your...?” He gently pulled at Hux's waistband, thumb sweeping at the underside of his belly where it pushed out; he relished in the shiver he pulled from Hux at the touch.

“Pants are fine.” He was blushing heavily, the darkened color of his usually pale cheeks clear even in the dark. “I want you to...to....”

He took one of Kylo's hands and guided it to between his legs, earning a sharp huff from the other when his palm pressed against the bulge there. He allowed himself a small moan as well at the touch, and when he felt Kylo's other hand grip the chub of his side more firmly, thumb kneading at the softness.

Kylo leaned forward again to continue the kissing, and Hux let him, moving his hips along to the motion of Kylo's hand against him. It went on for several minutes, Kylo rubbing and pinching at Hux and the other grinding down and pressing his belly out for Kylo to touch. Every time Hux reached down to touch Kylo's own aching erection, the dark haired boy would slap his hand away with a breathy, "No, just you tonight."

Hux muffled a moan by biting the edge of his hand when he felt Kylo's hand slip past his pants and briefs after working at the buttons. The warmth of his hand as it wrapped around his cock was better than he could have imagined, and he bucked his hips without really meaning to. Kylo just smiled and licked into his mouth while his hand began to gently, but firmly, pump Hux. He felt his own cock throb at the observation that the ginger's belly was full and rounded out enough that with every other pump, Kylo's hand would gently bump the soft underside.

Already having been sensitive from their first interaction that evening and then Dopheld's palming, Hux felt his climax approaching quickly. He whined into Kylo's mouth, eyes closed, and Kylo understood; his one hand pumped faster while the other just massaged circles against the stuffed belly. 

“It's okay, Hux, it's okay.“

Hux came with a whimper against Kylo, his body going stiff and his head dropping to the other's shoulder. Kylo let out a moan before he felt his own climax hit him and he came untouched in his pants. He would almost feel embarrassed by this if he weren't so elated at finally being with Hux.

Time didn't seem to move at all as they sat there, Hux lying limply against Kylo and Kylo with his hand still wrapped around Hux's softened cock. Finally, after taking a deep breath but still not moving from his spot, Hux murmured, “I didn't get to touch you.”

Kylo's free hand reached up and gently carded through the ginger's hair, and he tilted his head to peck at his cheek. He could feel Hux's belly pressed flush against him and his soft breaths against his neck. “I don't even care, Hux. Tonight was all about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT i changed the url of my sideblog,, also if anybody sees this the update is taking so long because i kind of killed my laptop and im terrible at writing on my phone. im trying tho **
> 
> i hope this didnt feel too rushed, i tried not to rush everything?? but yes the Shit has gone Down, folks. hopefully it is happy times ahead for our boys! (ngl ive waited so long for this shit to happen and now im not entirely sure what to write about so if you guys have prompts please please hmu! i made a side account on tumblr so if u want to send asks/prompts there:[ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) with prompts or suggestions!!, but a couple people here somehow found my main blog, u clever things)
> 
> now that hux and kylo are together the next few chapters will definitely have a lot more chub lovin and smut ;) comments are greatly appreciated!!


	7. I'm Going to Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux spends the night with Kylo for the first time, there are hand jobs and pancakes the next morning, and they finally meet each other's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit. hooooly shit. im so sorry this is so late;; i made a little update to the last chapter a couple days ago explaining Why but again in case u didnt see it: i was planning on doing a bunch of writing while in Ecuador between june 6-16, but our wifi shut off halfway through and then i kind of accidentally killed my laptop's display, so writing didn't get done until i got back and was able to get to my google docs on my phone and now im connected to a monitor/tv. so its been fun.
> 
> again, so sorry for the long wait, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! lots of fluff and dialogue i hope its okay!

For a while the two just sat there, Hux pressed up against Kylo with his head nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he breathed softly. Kylo drank in the warmth of Hux's body and scent, and his hand gently rubbed up and down his back. It was the most at peace he had felt in a long while, despite the fact that he was beginning to feel the sting and ache of his injured knuckles again.

After several minutes more of simply being, he finally shifted, earning a displeased sound from the ginger on top of him.

“Hey, Hux. I know you're comfortable, and shit, man, I am too...but I think maybe we should relocate ourselves.”

Hux sighed and sat up, his head knocking into the roof of the car. Grimacing, he rubbed his eyes and looked down at himself. Seeing the results of his orgasm against his shirt as well as on Kylo's made his cheeks heat up again, and he hurriedly twisted around, hands searching for something to use in place of a napkin.

“I've made a mess on both of us, I'm sorry,” he muttered, looking away.

“That is honestly the last thing I give a shit about, Hux.”

Carefully, the dark haired boy began to help Hux regain some amount of order: he helped tuck him back into his briefs and re-button his pants (this was a bit difficult since his belly was still so full and heavy; they had to compromise and button them closed beneath the lovely swell), he pushed his damp hair from his forehead, and he finally zipped up his jacket to hide the stains on his shirt.

“Do you want to stay at my place tonight?” Kylo asked, watching as Hux continued to avert his gaze. “Since your dad was being a royal dick earlier?”

“Your parents won't mind? I've not met them yet, and...I don't know if I'm really in the right state to.”

“Han isn't even home, and I doubt he will be anytime soon. Leia won't care...she'll probably be happy I have a, uh...friend.”

Hux finally looked up, the corner of his mouth turning up just a bit.

“You know what I mean!”

“Of course, of course...I just...I'm still buffering. Over all of this.”

Kylo reached up and stroked his thumb along Hux's soft jawline, smiling when the other leaned into the touch. “C'mon, let's go inside. As much as I like having you in my lap, I don't have the luxury of dry underwear that you do.”

Hux tried not to smile as he reached over and opened the door. He leaned in to kiss Kylo one last time before awkwardly shifting and sliding off of his lap. He stood beside the car and watched as Kylo climbed out, cringing.

“As as great as the friction of clothes is I don't recommend coming in your pants and leaving it to dry. Definitely not a 10-out-of-10 experience.”

Hux felt an almost childish embarrassment when Kylo took his hand and led him towards the house; nonetheless, he squeezed the dark haired boy's hand harder and moved closer to him.

It was quiet inside, and Hux hoped that nobody was still awake. All of the lights were off as far as he could tell, and it was a small relief. It was also a blessing that the stairs didn't creak when he climbed them, as he had feared they would beneath his weight. He found that he kept close to the wall anyways, glancing at the hanging pictures as he passed.

Once they were in the safety of Kylo's room and the door was shut he somewhat expected (hoped) the kissing would resume. Instead, he watched as Kylo wriggled out of his jeans and yanked off his stained briefs. Heaving a relieved sigh, he chucked the offending garment into the laundry bin by the door.

When he finally turned his attention to Hux, Kylo couldn't help but smile at the flush that had spread across the other's cheeks and the way he was trying so obviously to look anywhere but Kylo's exposed body.

“I just gave you a hand job in your car and you don't even want to look at my dick?”

Hux was staring intently at a poster on the wall of an astronaut, arms crossed over his chest. “I'm giving you privacy, that's all.”

“If you insist. It has nothing to do with the fact that if you look at it you'll want to go another round?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay. Whatever you say.”

Hux chewed on his lip and listened to the sound of Kylo opening a drawer and shuffling through clothes. There was the snap of a waistband and soft footsteps before the ginger felt arms wrap around to meet at his front and a warm body pressed against his back. He leaned into the touch, tilting his head enough to let Kylo nuzzle his nose there, and even letting his hands press over Kylo's where they rubbed along the swell of his stomach. There was still the slightest bit of embarrassment when he felt the other's hand slide down to where his pant's button was, so low beneath his belly and digging tightly into his skin. He still couldn't believe he let himself eat so much – being in a stressful situation was no excuse. Or maybe it was, who knew; not him.

His breath must have hitched because Kylo was whispering against his neck, almost too quietly to hear but in a tone calm enough that Hux didn't even need to hear the words to know he was being reassuring. Kylo's long fingers went to work on the belt buckle and then Hux's pants, and the ginger let out a relieved sound, almost immediately followed by a rather pleased one as large hands rubbed soothing circles around his belly, fingers occasionally dipping into his belly button.

Hux could feel his heart picking up speed, pumping with more intensity as Kylo's hands moved with more intention and kisses were planted along his neck in between the whispered words.

“You...you don't think...you don't find it an offending sight?” he finally whispered, his voice thick in his throat.

“What?” When Hux didn't answer, Kylo playfully dug his fingertips in, grinning when he squirmed. “This? Fuck no. Does it look like I think it's offensive?”

Hux just hummed, closing his eyes and trying to focus solely on the feeling of Kylo's hands stroking along his body. There was nothing harsh or hesitant in his touch, and the fact that he was so enamored by his form at all sent thrills through him.

“Dopheld was a fucking asshole, Hux. Just a twitchy little piece of shit who had no idea how good he had it.”

Hux sighed, pulling away from Kylo and turning to face him, though he kept his gaze down.

“Shit, I'm sorry, is it too early to be insulting him?”

“No, it's fine. I just don't really want to talk about him yet. Not tonight, at least.” Seeing the genuine apology in Kylo's eyes, Hux smiled weakly. “Really, it's okay. You can insult him all you like tomorrow, and the next day, and whenever else it pleases you.”

Kylo nodded, wringing his hands together. He was never good at apologizing. “So...you must be tired. You don't mind, um...sharing the bed with me, do you? Or is it too soon...?”

This genuinely made Hux smile, and in turn Kylo relaxed. “No, no, I'd like that. Love it, actually.” He paused. “Do you mind if I borrow a shirt though? I wasn't...planning on staying.”

Kylo immediately turned and rifled through a pile of clothes beside his bed. “I swear these are clean, I just didn't hang them,” he muttered as he searched. Finally he came up with a t-shirt, a bit wrinkled. “This should fit,” he said, handing it to Hux.

Hux murmured his thanks and turned the shirt over in his hands, examining it. He'd never been able to share clothes with Dopheld – no, in the beginning of their relationship he had. Even then, the other's shirts were a tad short because of the small height difference. It was certainly by junior year that Hux was unable to share clothes with him. Not that Mitaka ever offered much by that point.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Hux shifted on his feet, his grip on the shirt tight. “Do you mind if you just turn around? Just for a moment.”

Kylo stared at him before doing as he was asked. “Why are you so afraid to let me see you shirtless? You already know how I feel about your belly.”

“It's not that,” he mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Then what is it?”

Hux said nothing as he slipped the shirt on, willing himself not to think about how it hugged his body despite the fact that Kylo was tall and broad and wore a large size. He fussed at the hem and pulled at the sleeves, frowning at how they fit his arms.

“You can turn around now.”

Kylo did, and bit his lip as he watched Hux sidle out of his pants until he was just in his plain black briefs. He'd known Hux was chubby all over, but to be honest he had focused much of his attention on his middle, he would admit that. Seeing him in just his underwear reminded him that he carried weight below the belt, with his thick thighs and round bottom; Kylo wanted to touch every last inch of him, press kisses to all the places Mitaka probably never did, show Hux just how much he loved his body.

Moving forward, he pressed his lips to Hux's and laid one hand on his waist while the other wrapped around to grasp at his ass, squeezing at the soft mound. Hux keened but didn't break the kiss, instead opting to reach up and tangle his hands into Kylo's hair; he couldn't help the stray thought of _does he even know what a brush is?_

With a small nudge, Kylo had Hux stepping until the backs of his knees bumped the edge of the bed. When Kylo didn't stop moving forward Hux couldn't help but laugh and fall back, with the other straddling and scooting up along his body as he continued to kiss him.

“You're going to smother me!” Hux whispered, struggling not to laugh any louder or cry out for fear of waking up the others in the house. He'd almost forgotten about them.

“I love your giggle, you should do it more often,” Kylo whispered back, pressing sloppy kisses to Hux's cheeks while his hands supported his weight. He dropped his hips and let them drag against Hux's belly, a soft sigh passing his lips.

“You're not seriously –“

“As much as I would love to go another round right this second, I don't think I can get it up just yet. I like feeling you against me, that's all.”

“Isn't that unfortunate.” Hux was about to continue when he yawned, one hand still tangled in Kylo's hair while the other reached to cover his mouth. “Sorry, I'm more tired than I thought. Is it okay if we just –“

Kylo hummed and slipped his arms beneath Hux before practically dragging him towards the pillow at the head of the bed. Once he'd had him situated, he pushed Hux until he was on his side before sidling up behind him and twining their legs together. Hux sighed and tilted his head to allow Kylo to nuzzle his nose into his neck. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this content, and he wondered if Kylo felt the same.

That was his last thought before drifting off; he could have sworn Kylo had mumbled something against him, but he was out before he could make sense of it. 

***

His shirt was tight...too tight. He didn't think he even owned such a small shirt; or pants, now that he shifted and felt the way the waistband dug into his sides and the seams along his thighs stretched.

“I can't even believe you're my son.”

He was sitting at a table with his father and mother. He didn't remember going back home, he was sure he had been in bed with Kylo –

“For such a bright young man you have no self control.”

Hux's throat was tight, and he felt his eyes burn as tears welled up along his lids. “Father, I –“

“I swear, every time I come back home you've let yourself go more each time. How can I expect you to take over the company and keep things under control when you can't even do the same for yourself?”

He didn't want to cry, he hated crying in front of his father. The tears wouldn't stop, and he looked to his mother where she sat silently beside her husband.

“M-mum, s-say something,” he pleaded. He hiccupped and felt horror rising in his chest when he realized his belly was slowly growing bigger, filling out the already too tight shirt.

She just stared sadly at him, her delicate hands folded on the table.

“M-mummy -”

“You've fallen so low from where you were, Brendol,” his father said. “You had so much potential.”

He couldn't stop the tears as they spilled down his cheeks, no matter how hard he wiped at his eyes there were always more. His chest heaved as he cried and he choked back a sob when he heard the sharp sound of something hitting the floor – one of his shirt buttons had popped off. 

“You were something, Hux.”

When did Mitaka show up? He hiccuped as another button popped free and his belly – it was definitely bigger than just a minute ago – pushed through the folds of his shirt and against the restraint of his waistband.

“I put up with you for almost three years.” Mitaka glared at him from where he sat to his side, face contorted in disgust.

The sound of seams ripping seemed almost too loud in Hux's ears, and he sobbed harder when he looked to see that his pants were giving up the effort of containing his rapidly thickening thighs, and the sides of his shirt sleeves were on their last legs of holding in his softening arms.

“Can you blame me for losing touch with you?”

His pant's button gave up next, allowing his growing belly to push through and lie in his lap; the remaining buttons were straining and a good deal of bare skin was peeking through the gaping spaces between them.

“Now that freak Kylo is all you have!”

Hux slapped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to hold back his sobs and ignore the feeling of his thighs pressing against the sides of the chair.

“I hope you're happy with -”

Hux gasped and opened his eyes, heart pounding in his chest. He blinked several times, registering that he was no longer sitting at a table with his parents and Mitaka: he was lying in bed staring at a poster of the solar system, and there was a solid warmth pressed up against his back.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he slowly reached down to press a hand against his side. Just as soft as it had been. Moving down, he explored along his belly – bumping his hand against Kylo's where it rested – and then down to his thighs before reaching back up to hesitantly feel his jaw. He let out a soft sigh when he confirmed to himself that everything was fine, that it was all just a dream.

No, a _nightmare._

Shifting again, he felt more relief wash over him when he glanced over his shoulder and bumped his chin against Kylo’s head. He inhaled the other boy's scent deeply, closing his eyes as he committed it to memory. 

He was vaguely wondering what shampoo or conditioner Kylo used when the knob of the bedroom door rattled before it was thrown open.

“Hey, Kylo, your mum -”

Hux felt his entire body go stiff, and his heart felt as though it were in his throat. Could Rey see him? Was Kylo broad enough that he blocked Hux out? Maybe she didn't think it weird that he suddenly had three legs instead of his usual two?

After several moments the door creaked shut and Hux sputtered, immediately squirming against Kylo and attempting to untangle their legs.

“Kylo! For fucks sake wake up!”

Kylo just groaned and squeezed Hux tighter, stretching his legs and yawning into his shoulder.

“Kylo! Rey just came in, I think she saw me-”

“Of course she saw you,” he mumbled as Hux managed to disengage himself to sit up.

“And?! You're not concerned-”

Kylo muttered something incoherent as he crawled back onto Hux's lap, arms wrapping around his middle. Hux huffed indignantly but had to admit it was a bit of an endearing thing.

“ _Rey! Rey get in here!”_

Hux nearly slammed his head into the small shelf on the wall when Kylo shouted. The dark haired boy just mumbled again before returning to his position of pressing his face into Hux's belly.

Hux didn't have time to calm the flush on his cheeks, because Rey was flinging the door open and bounding inside within seconds. Had she even walked away at all?

“Yeah?” She was all smiles, and gave a cheeky waggle of her fingers at Hux. He averted his gaze and gave a weak wave back. 

Kylo barely raised his head. “What did you want?”

“Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Leia wanted me to let you and Hux know she's making breakfast.” 

“She knows I'm here?” Hux choked out.

“Well, she knows Kylo's not alone.”

“How is that?”

“My mum just knows things sometimes, she's like a fuckin mind reader or some shit,” came the muffled response from Hux's lap.

“Actually she said she heard you come home last night. More than one pair of footsteps or something like that.” 

“Still. She _knows things._ ”

“What do you want me to tell her?”

Kylo gave as much of a shrug as he could. “I don't care.”

“All right then. I'll tell her you'll be down in five minutes. Unless...you two need more time than that.”

Hux blushed at the way she wiggled her brows at him, and then further when he felt Kylo adjust and blow a hot puff of air on his crotch. He had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed his morning wood.

“Actually, now that you mention it…,” Kylo breathed, hands gently pinching at the chub of Hux's lower back.

Rey just barked out a single laugh before backing up and closing the door, mouthing “have fun” as she went.

Hux sighed once he knew they were safe, his hands moving to card through Kylo's hair. “You're such a filthy boy.”

“I took a shower last night -”

“No, not - is it too early for dirty talk for you?”

Kylo's cheeks were pink when he turned his head up to look at Hux, but he quickly looked away again as he shifted onto his knees. His hands slid around from Hux's back to his front, but he was mindful not to raise his shirt too much. He hummed quietly as his fingertips whisked over Hux's skin lightly and the other boy's hands combed through his hair.

“Is it your stretch marks?”

Hux froze, hands stopping on Kylo's shoulders.

“They're why you don't want to take off your shirt, aren't they.”

It was a statement; and it was true. Hux lowered his gaze, chewing at the inside of his cheek. 

“I looked last night. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have.”

“It's all right, you would have seen them eventually.” 

Kylo gently began to raise the hem of the t shirt, watching Hux's eyes to see if he should stop. When the other remained still, he continued until he'd exposed his entire belly, just below his soft chest. 

The marks were small and looked like miniature lightning bolts or tiger stripes. Some were a bit of a dark purple while others were pink, and the faintest were barely visible, just faint white edges. Most were found on the sides of his belly, a few closer to his navel. 

Kylo brushed one hand gently over a patch of the marks, thumbing at the darkest of them. They were a bit raised; and Hux's breath hitched at the other's touch. 

“You don't think they're-” 

“I think they're beautiful,” Kylo murmured, leaning down to press soft kisses against them. “They're just another part of you, and I think I've made it very clear I love everything about you.”

Hux's belly was no longer as bloated and round as it had been the night before, but Kylo still rubbed circles into one side of it while he continued to lay trails of kisses along the rest. Hux's breathing had become uneven and he gripped Kylo's shoulders harder, arching his back into the touches. It wasn't long before Kylo's free hand made its way to the bulge between Hux's leg, cupping and palming at it. 

Hux moaned and pushed his hips into the touch, trailing one had along Kylo's neck to his jaw while the other moved down along his body. He pinched and pulled at one of the perky nipples, grinning when he felt Kylo huff out an unstable breath against his skin. After teasing it for several more moments, he let the bud alone to slide his hand farther down until he felt coarse hair against his palm.

“Let me touch you this time,” he breathed as he leaned down close to Kylo's shoulder. “I want to touch you.”

Kylo straightened and nodded, moving in to kiss Hux. The ginger’s hand slid past his briefs and grasped Kylo's cock, earning a soft moan in between their kisses. He gently began to pump him, sweeping his thumb over the damp head and twisting his wrist on the way down. Kylo panted against his lips and nearly bucked while his hands cupped Hux's jaw and gripped tightly to his shoulder.

Hux paused. “Do you want me to give you a -” 

“No,” Kylo interrupted, pulling back just enough to speak. “Just your hand. Keep touching.”

His face was a harsh pink and his lips dark and swollen from Hux's teeth, while his heavily lidded eyes were dewy around the edges. Hux nodded and leaned in again while his hand resumed its ministrations. 

Kylo was barely kissing back now, just panting heavily while Hux worked his cock with his hand and his lips with his teeth, occasionally slipping in his tongue to taste his mouth. Kylo could feel the pressure building in his cock, and he was leaking precome profusely - the sounds Hux's hand made as it slipped around him were absolutely lewd in the quiet of the room.

“You know,” Hux whispered, dragging his lips just over Kylo's. “When you showed up at Phasma's last night with Dopheld’s blood on you...I knew I wanted you to fuck me.”

Kylo moaned, blunt fingernails digging into Hux's shoulder. 

“I knew then that you would be a better fuck than he could ever be, and the thought that you beat him bloody turned me on so badly.”

Kylo's ragged breaths were hot against Hux's neck, and he was openly rutting his hips into his hand. 

“Not only that, but I knew that you would take care of me like he never would. Could. Do you know what I mean?”

Kylo was mumbling something into Hux's skin but his voice was so low and the words so jumbled that translating was a lost cause. 

Removing his free hand from Kylo's hair, Hux grasped the one cupping - gripping for dear life, now - the side of his face and brought it down to his belly. Laying his own hand over it to keep it from wandering, Hux sighed.

“You're going to take such good care of me, Kylo, I know it. Going to make sure I'm always full and happy, and that this belly doesn't do anything but grow -”

Kylo made a sound like a cross between a moan and a growl and went rigid against Hux, the hand pressed beneath Hux's curling in and pinching at his soft belly as he came. Ropes of cum painted the hand still wrapped around him and up along his own belly and chest. 

Shifting, Hux delicately removed his hand from Kylo and moved Kylo's from under his other after a minute of stillness. The dark haired boy said nothing and just sat hunched over as Hux slipped off of the bed and retrieved a towel from the floor. He sat himself once again across from Kylo and began cleaning him up; he had just wiped his chest off when the other boy leaned forward and hugged him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Hux could feel the wetness on Kylo's cheeks.

“I'm going to take care of you, Hux,” came the muffled voice. “Fuck that piece of shit Dopheld. I'm going to take such good fucking care of you.”

Hux blushed, smiling, and gently dislodged Kylo. Sure enough there were smudged tear tracks on his red cheeks, and his brown eyes were glassy when his gaze anxiously flitted between Hux and the sheets.

“I believe you. And you can start by taking me downstairs to eat breakfast.” 

Kylo immediately perked up and moved to stand, but he hesitated, expression concerned. “Wait, what about you?” He looked down to the still prominent bulge in Hux's briefs.

Hux waved him off. “Never mind me. You took care of me last night without dealing with yourself, so I'm returning the favor.”

“Okay, but I also came last night. Untouched, but still.”

“I will survive, Kylo.”

“But blue balls -”

“For heaven's sake, shut up and put on some bloody pants.”

It took a shove to get Kylo to move, but he finally complied. Hux watched passively as the other dug around for clothes, and then as he did his usual jig to get into those atrocious skinny jeans. 

Glancing at Hux, Kylo paused. “If you wear your pants from last night everyone is going to see your boner. I think I have some sweatpants somewhere that might be baggy enough to hide it.”

Hux sighed and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited. Kylo dug around for several more moments before finally coming up with a pair. 

“Try these. I think they were my dad's… he's got a bigger waistline than me so they should fit you.”

Hux refrained from cringing at the thought of wearing Kylo's father's pants, but he told himself Kylo probably wore them most recently and more frequently, so they might as well be his. He was surprised to find they were a close fit, and that his erection was well concealed. It would flag down soon enough, anyways.

Once both were finally dressed and Hux had stopped to wash his hands in the bathroom, Kylo led his friend downstairs. Hux couldn't help but sniff the air, and his mouth watered at the smell of breakfast cooking. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a house and smelled that.

“Just be cool, Hux,” Kylo whispered as they descended the staircase. 

“Do you think your mum knows?”

“Knows what?”

“You know...the nature of our relationship.”

“Oh. I don't know, probably not.”

Hux wished he could hold Kylo's hand for reassurance, but he just clenched his fists instead. He took one last deep breath before rounding the corner behind Kylo and walking into the kitchen; he could hear the sizzling and pops of bacon being fried.

“Morning,” Kylo murmured, doing his best to sound groggy and not like he'd just gotten a hand job and come to the thought of his companion gaining more weight.

Leia turned and smiled at Hux before turning back to the pan. “Good morning. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Brendol.”

“It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Solo,” he said, willing himself not to blush. He nearly flinched when there was the scratchy shuffle of a newspaper beside him and he was face to face with Han Solo. The older man had lowered his paper and was scrutinizing the ginger.

“You're definitely a Hux,” he scoffed, raising the paper again to read. “If your hair wasn't enough that silly accent did it.”

“Dad, can you not?” Kylo was hunched over in his seat, head resting on his hand. “Besides, why are you even here?”

“Ben, don't be like that-”

“He said he had work, so I assumed he wouldn't be here! Jeez mom, I wasn't trying to be a jerk.”

Hux awkwardly shifted in his seat beside Kylo, glancing between the boy and his father. He knew that many of the teachers at school didn't call him Kylo, but it came as a bit of a surprise that his own parents didn't use his preferred name.

“Well, I decided to come home early. Can't a man want to visit with his family? Or at least his wife and niece.”

“Han-”

“Wow, dad. Love you too.”

Hux picked at his fingernails and flinched when a plate was set in front of him. He blinked a couple times before stuttering out a thanks.

“Don't mind them,” Leia said after handing him a cup of orange juice. “They're always butting heads. Even when there's company.” She smacked Kylo on the head and shot Han a look.

“I didn't do anything, mom!” Kylo whined through a mouth full of eggs. “He was the one who-”

“That's enough, Ben.”

Kylo deflated and hunched over again, shoving another forkful of eggs into his mouth. Hux just sipped his drink and kept his eyes on his plate.

“I hope you like pancakes, Brendol.”

Hux nodded as he took a bite of his eggs. “I do. Haven't had them in a while, though.”

“I know both of your parents are very busy people; does your mother cook you breakfast before school? I try to for Ben but he always rushes out. I think he thinks it's childish for him -”

“No, mommy I don't-” Kylo cringed when he caught himself, and cleared his throat. “I just don't want to be late.” 

Hux couldn't help but smile a bit when Kylo shot him a quick glance and he saw that the dark haired boy's cheeks were pink. 

“Well, the last time my mum tried to make us breakfast she started to make pancakes but had gotten called away to something halfway through, so...I ended up just making the rest.” He shrugged and took a bite of bacon. “They weren't as good as hers, but you know. That was probably in middle school, I think.”

Han and Leia exchanged glances and Han cleared his throat as he turned a page. “So I take it your dad is still as busy as he was before, huh? With his food company and all?”

Hux nodded again as he finished off the food on his plate. He felt his grip tighten on the fork at his father's mention but he forced himself to relax. “Yes, as busy as always and then some.”

“And the company is as big and successful as it was back then?”

“Han, don't get started. We know you're jealous-” Leia started.

“I am not!”

“He's just jealous because he runs a food mart in his spare time and it's pretty dinky,” Kylo whispered, leaning over to Hux.

“Ben-”

“It's true!”

Han glared at his son before turning to look back at the paper. “And do you help out your father with his work, Brendol? Like a good son should?”

Hux shifted. “Sometimes he let's me go with him to visit the factories. But not as much anymore, he let me more when I was younger. He would let me bring home products and try out different samples, you know, candies and things.”

“Hm. I can see that.”

Kylo went stiff beside Hux. “What the fuck, dad?”

“Ben, watch your mouth!”

“He just insulted my friend!”

“Ben, don't overreact, he wasn't insulting anybody!”

“I was simply commenting that it makes sense his father showed him the ropes of his company. You turned it into a jab at him, son, not me.”

Hux felt his cheeks heat, and he could feel his throat getting tight. He was about to say something when his empty plate was removed and a new one set in place. Two golden brown pancakes stared up at him, drizzled in syrup and with a smudge of butter.

“I hope they're comparable to your mother's,” Leia said, gently patting his shoulder.

Hux swallowed the lump in his throat and picked up his fork. Kylo was seething beside him and jabbing at the pancakes on his plate with a vengeance. “I'm sure they're lovely.”

***

Hux was just slipping on his jacket and Kylo his hoodie when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Leia entered halfway, a phone in her hand.

“Ben, do you want to tell me why I got a call from a Mrs. Mitaka? It wouldn’t have anything to do with the state of your knuckles, would it?”

The two boys exchanged a quick glance before Kylo shrugged, looking away. “I dunno, what did the Mrs. Mitaka have to say? That her son is a royal asshole and she’s sorry we have to deal with him?”

Leia frowned. “I was hoping that your senior year would finally be the year that I wouldn’t be receiving any calls from distraught parents. You promised me you would try not to get into fights.”

“Well, maybe next year.”

“She told me that her son told her to tell me not to get you in trouble.”

Kylo paused where he sat on the edge of the bed, lacing up his boots. “Really?”

“He said that what you did to him was...well deserved?”

A loud snort, and Kylo was back to lacing the boots. “For once, he’s right.”

Leia looked to Hux, who just fumbled with the zipper of his jacket. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this, would you?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t. I don’t, uh, deal with Dopheld anymore.”

“Ah...it’s always a shame when things don’t work out with people, hm?” Leia shook her head. “Well, if he recognizes that whatever he did was wrong, and doesn’t want you to get in trouble...then….”

“Then I guess it’s time for Hux and I to hit the road. We’re going to go chill at his house for a bit, so -”

“Not so fast, young man.”

Kylo froze, halfway risen from the bed.

“This Dopheld might not want you to get in trouble, but you broke your promise to me.”

“Mom, I hate to say it, but did you really expect me to be able to keep it?”

“You promised me that you wouldn’t get into any more fights, and that I wouldn’t get any calls from anybody’s parents. Do you remember what you would have to do if you broke your promise?”

Kylo straightened but immediately deflated, one hand reaching up to hold his other arm. “Yeah.”

“Remember, you have a choice, Kylo.” She looked to where Hux was very obviously trying to look anywhere but the two in front of him, and then back to her son. “We’ll talk about this later, when you come back.”

Kylo nodded and then his mother was gone. He waited until the creaking of the staircase faded before he growled in frustration, hands digging into his scalp.

“Do you...mind if I ask about what just happened?” Hux asked, taking a hesitant step closer.

The other boy shook his head, eyes closed and fingers working in his hair. After several more moments he took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes still closed. “We agreed over the summer that if I broke my promise I would have a choice: either go to twice weekly meetings with my uncle, or once a week meetings with a counselor.”

Hux blinked. “Who’s your uncle?”

“His name’s Luke; he’s my mom’s twin brother. He’s like...a total hermit and hippie. You know, yoga and meditation and probably feel good drugs and shit. Which I don’t mind, but...I know he doesn’t like me. He doesn’t think I can do what he instructs.”

“Yoga?”

“No, the peace of mind and all that. Which, I’m not going to lie, is really hard for me.” He rubbed his arm. “I’ve always had trouble being...at peace, I guess.”

“So you’ve tried working with him before?”

“Yeah, when I was a kid. He had me in this whole class with other kids and I...kinda fucked up. Really fucked up. So he kicked me out and stopped teaching classes. Can you believe that? One fuck up and he calls it quits.”

Hux smiled. “Well, that’s quite the accomplishment. I won’t ask how you fucked it up; I trust it was top notch fuckery.”

“Yeah, well. I guess my mum talked to him and he’s willing to give me one last shot. But solo, not with other people. I guess he thinks I’ll make more progress if it’s one on one.”

“Probably.”

The two were quiet for several moments before Kylo finally shifted, glancing back at Hux before the floor again. “So do you...still want to go hang out?”

“I’m still standing here, aren’t I?”

***

“Do you really think your father was trying to...insult me?” Hux asked.

Kylo sighed and shut the door to the house. “I know my dad,” he said, turning back to Hux. “He can be a real asshole in subtle ways. The more time you spend around him, the more you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

Hux nodded and lowered his gaze. He ran a hand up the underside of his belly, picking at the hem of his shirt. He hadn't had the heart to say no to Leia’s pancakes, and had put away six of them over the course of the awkward breakfast. His belly had rounded out quite a bit and pushed against the waistband of his pants; it had taken Kylo quite a bit of control not to shove him down onto his bed and finish what he'd wanted to start before breakfast and once they’d finished the awkward conversation in his room. The whole morning had been awkward, and both boys hoped that that was that.

“Thank you for...standing up to him. Even though he’s your father. God knows I wouldn’t have been able to if he were mine,” Hux said.

Kylo moved to stand beside him, and took the hand rubbing against his belly. After a moment, he slipped their hands together, locking his fingers in place. 

“I told you I was going to take care of you. That includes calling my dad out on his shit.” He leaned forward and kissed Hux’s cheek, just a peck. “C’mon, I want to see your house. Like, the inside -” He cut himself off, eyes going wide as he grinned. “I’m going to get to see your room! Oh my god, I can’t wait to see what your room looks like. I bet it’s nerdy as fuck.”

Hux scoffed as they began to make their way across the street to where his car was parked. “It can’t possibly be as nerdy as your room.” He paused, hand on the door when he caught Kylo’s confused expression from the other side of the car. “There were so many posters of nebulae and galaxies I don’t think I even know what color the walls were. Also, I think you had _three_ Star Trek calendars, if I’m not mistaken.”

Kylo mumbled something about “four” as he slid into the car. Hux followed suit and cranked the engine before pulling out into the street.

The first thirty seconds went by in blissful silence before Kylo said, “Okay but how weird is it that just a few hours ago...I gave you a handjob in this very seat.”

“Kylo...please.”

“I’m just saying, your car is no longer _clean_. Like, clean with a capital C and a little trademark thing.”

“And I’m just saying - wait, what makes you think that was the first unclean act to happen in my car?”

Kylo huffed and turned to look out the window, crossing his arms over his chest. After several minutes of silence he whispered, “I’ll fuck you so hard in this car that you won’t be able to drive it without getting turned on, just because of the _memory_.”

Hux flushed and turned on the radio.

Kylo said nothing for the rest of the ride, but Hux could see the corner of his lip turned up in a victorious smirk. He couldn’t help but smile himself, hands relaxing on the steering wheel. It was a strange thought, to think that just hours ago he was straddling Kylo in that same seat and moaning as the other pumped his cock and stroked his bloated belly. Like he’d said, it wasn’t the first sexual act he’d participated in in his car: a brief image of Dopheld flashed in his mind; or at least, the top of Dopheld’s head in his lap and his hand as it gripped Hux’s thigh for support. Hux cringed and pushed the memory out, thinking to himself that as good as that had been, what Kylo had given him last night was on a whole different level. A level he hadn’t realized he’d been wanting to reach, or would ever want to reach.

“Hux, you just passed your house.”

The ginger blinked and mumbled, “Just finding a different parking spot.”

After parking several houses down, he and Kylo got out and locked the car. Kylo immediately took his new designated spot by Hux’s side and linked their hands together again. 

“You okay? You seemed kind of out of it back there.”

“Yeah, I’m - I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About what?” Kylo swung their arms a bit, adjusting his grip. He wasn’t used to holding hands - hell, had he even held anyone’s hands besides Rey’s when she was younger and he would help her across the street? 

“Just...my parents,” he lied. “My father is probably out of the house by now, but my mum might be there.”

Kylo nodded, watching the ground as he walked. The sidewalks here were so nice; actual brick pathways. “Should I be worried about meeting her?”

“Well, I’m not even sure you’ll meet her.” They stopped at the gate of the house, and Hux sighed. “She kind of drinks a lot sometimes, and I think it’s because of my dad. Like, when he’s not around. So you might meet her, but not _meet_ her. You know?”

“Sure.”

Hux’s lawn was clean cut and the perfect shade of green (he was sure this lawn must be what people meant when they talked about the other side being greener), with several small trees: a cherry blossom here, a red Japanese maple there, a couple pines. Everything was tidy and prim, just like Hux and probably just like his parents. The house itself was fairly large, with two stories and lots of windows and arches. A few balconies. Kylo wondered if any of the rooms facing the front lawn were Hux’s, and if he ever spent time sitting out on one of the balconies, watching a sunset or looking at the stars. Kylo would kill to have a balcony outside of his room.

Following Hux to the front door, Kylo watched as he pulled a ring of keys from his pocket. He sifted through them for several moments before selecting one that was slightly bent.

Seeing Kylo’s expression at the bent key, Hux blushed and muttered, “I got smashed a few times last year.”

“Ah, I see. So did your key, it looks like.”

Once inside, Kylo took a moment to take it all in. Or rather, the _lack_ of it all. 

It would seem that Hux’s parents were into minimalism - that, or they didn’t spend enough time in the house to care to decorate it. Unlike Kylo’s home, with the walls being lined with a myriad of family portraits and school picture day shots, the white walls in Hux’s house were nearly bare - though there was one small mirror by the front door, and a couple fancy lamps. The floors were dark polished wood and there were no carpets or welcoming mats. One lone little bench sat to the side, and a single pair of high heels were placed under it. There was a staircase off to the left just like in Kylo’s house, but it was bare and winding and the walls along it also void of any decoration.

“Mum?” Hux called out. “Mum, I’m home. I brought a friend.” 

_A friend._ Kylo couldn’t help but smile as he followed Hux when he moved to walk into a room that branched off to the right. _Tell that to my cum stained underwear and your cum stained button up._

This room was just as sparse as the hallway, save for a large flat screen TV to the far end of the room and a coffee table, couch, and side table. On the side table was a nearly empty bottle of whiskey or bourbon, and on the couch, slumped back, was a slender red headed woman. An empty tumbler was in the hand that hung off the couch, and Kylo wasn’t sure how she hadn’t dropped it yet.

Hux walked over and gently patted her shoulder. “Mum. Mum, wake up.”

A couple more harder pokes and she sighed, shifting where she sat. Kylo saw the glass begin to slip out of her hand and he moved, darting quickly to grab it before it hit the ground. When he turned to look back, the woman was watching him, green eyes glassy.

“Mum, this is Kylo. He’s Leia and Han Solo’s son, they...seemed to know dad. At least, Mr. Solo did.”

Mrs. Hux stared at Kylo for a few more seconds before accepting the glass he held out to her. “Yes, we know the Solo family. I thought their son’s name was Benjamin.”

Kylo shifted. “I don’t go by Ben anymore except around my parents. I prefer Kylo Ren.”

“Kylo Ren, hm....Interesting. Well, Kylo, please treat Bren well.”

Kylo flushed. “I...of course?”

“Mum, Kylo’s just a -”

She smiled, a silly lopsided thing that looked charming on her. “Oh, Brendol, don’t bother lying to mummy. You never bring home anybody unless you’re...well...fucking.”

“ _Mum!_ ”

“Holy shit Hux -” 

Hux grabbed Kylo by the arm and began storming out of the room while his mother laughed behind them. 

“It was lovely to meet you, Kylo!” He could hear the clink of the bottle against the tumbler again as they passed through the doorway.

“It was lovely to meet you too!”

***

Hux shoved Kylo, still howling with laughter, into his room and slammed the door. 

“Holy shit, Hux, I love your mom already, I’m sorry -”

He stopped when he realized he was in Hux’s room, and he blinked, looking around. While the rest of the house had been pretty much bare and closely resembled a lifeless hotel room, Hux’s personal space was literally teeming with life.

There were plants - lots of plants. They lined the desks and bedside table, long vines hung down from the shelves and a few pots hung from the ceiling. Some had colorful flowers, some thorns, but most were just bright green and leafy. There was a fairly large fish tank on the largest desk, filled with more plants and small fish that glittered in the light and snails that carefully slid along the sides of the glass. As if the actual things weren’t enough, many of the posters that were pinned to the walls were of plants, some simply pictures while others appeared to have been ripped out from botanical magazines. Stacks of books lined the desktops and shelves, and where Kylo had dirty and clean clothes lining his floor, Hux had books. There was another large glass tank filled with plants off to the other side of the room, but Kylo couldn’t tell what living creature inhabited it.

“Please excuse my mum, I swear she’s not usually like that.” Hux wrung his hands together, his cheeks still pink. “She’s very nice and very much not vulgar.”

Kylo had walked over and was leaning in to look at the fishes, but he turned back to Hux. “Oh, don’t worry about that. Personally, I thought it was fucking hilarious.”

“Really? I thought it was horrifying.”

“Well, was she lying? Do you ever bring over people you’re not...with?”

“Phasma comes over sometimes.”

“Okay, well, I’m like ninety-eight percent sure Phasma is gay, so she doesn’t count. I take it your mom knew about you and you know who?”

“Yeah, but -”

“So, _don’t bother lying to mummy_. Or me. Or yourself.” He moved to walk over to the other tank with the unknown specimen. “Dare I ask what you keep contained in here?”

“It’s a snake.”

“Holy shit, really?” He crouched down and squinted. “What kind is it? Did you name it?”

“It’s a ball python, and it’s called Snoke.”

“Snoke...did you seriously just change the ‘a’ to an ‘o’ and think that was a cool name?”

Hux shrugged. “I didn’t name it. It belonged to someone else, but they thought it was ugly because it’s face is scarred, so they didn’t want it. I thought it’d be cool to have a snake so, yeah.”

“Well, you should call it something cooler than Snoke. Like, if you’re not going to change the name entirely, at least give it a cool title.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know...Supreme Leader? Yeah, Supreme Leader Snoke. That’s way cooler than just...Snoke. I was kind of hoping you were going to tell me you were smashed when you named him but, whatever.”

Kylo stood up and walked to the bed before plopping down. He bounced a few times, testing the mattress. “Good bed. Very good bed. Very good bed for fu-”

Hux had smoothly crossed the distance between them and took Kylo’s face in his hands before kissing him. Kylo closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, reaching up to place his hands on Hux’s sides, curling his fingers in.

“Good for living up to mummy’s expectations?” the ginger breathed, pulling back and unzipping his jacket.

Kylo swallowed, cheeks going pink. “Definitely.”

He reached up to help, pushing the jacket off of the other’s shoulders and then getting to work on the buttons of his shirt. He felt his heartbeat jump when he realized the stain from the night before was clearly visible - Hux hadn’t even tried to clean it properly. Before he even got two buttons undone, Kylo had to stop and run his hands along the swell of Hux’s belly.

“It made me happy when you didn’t stop yourself from eating,” he said. “It makes me happy to see you eat and...be content. To not be worrying about what others are thinking.”

Hux hummed, leaning into the touches and laying his hands on Kylo’s shoulders and squeezing. He felt Kylo’s fingers go back to work on the buttons, and before long, he was moaning softly while Kylo nuzzled and licked at his exposed stomach, thumbs rubbing gently at his stretchmarks. 

“I want...I want to see you eat more,” Kylo said, though his tone was uneven. “I don’t want you to hold back and I want to see you always full and happy, I want you to always be like this because it means you’re taken care of.” 

He curled his fingers against Hux and the ginger’s breath hitched. “So...you really are into that. That, being...feeding me. And me, ah...gaining.”

“Hux, I don’t know if you noticed, but I came really hard this morning like .2 seconds after you said your belly was going to do nothing but grow.”

Hux blushed. “I was...I didn’t even realize what I was saying, it was kind of in the heat of the moment.”

Kylo pulled back, his eyes a bit wide. “Are you...actually uncomfortable with this?”

“No! No, no, I just...I’ve never known anybody that...that feels that way about me. It’s...different, and exciting, and...it turns me on. It really does.” He felt the heat in his cheeks and he looked away. “I’m inexperienced with it, that’s all.”

Kylo smiled, moving in again to nuzzle at Hux’s middle. “Well, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go, i hope you enjoyed it!! the snoke thing was totally on the spot and idek why i just...didnt know how else to incorporate snoke into this?? maybe he'll pop up as a principal or something and these two will be like Dude its Snoke the Snake. anyways its just about midnight and im dead and have to get to writing my other series which is also way overdue for an update. 
> 
> Come HMU at[ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) on tumblr!! i would really appreciate it, im v lonely over there haha. also, i would love to hear about anything you guys want to see happen with this as it goes! there will probably be lots of time skips throughout their year, but i would love to hear if you guys have any scenarios specifically that you want to have happen!


	8. More Than Mildy Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo reveals to Hux that he has a surprise for him, Hux reveals he's never tried McDonald's before, and they both get kicked off of a boardwalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative summary: "Kylo and Hux eat McDicks and then rub dicks" courtesy of [theSinTin](http://https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/theSinTin). shoutout to Tez for also beta'ing this,, ur a real pal puttin up with my Sin
> 
> ALSO?? im so sorry its been almost two months my motivation was down the drain and while it still kind of is i somehow managed to write 98% of this between the times of 12-4 AM over the course of..like...two weeks. ive been going thru some shit and im leaving for college on the 1st but i wanted to post this before i go. i hope this chapter is okay considering i was pretty much asleep during the whole writing process

The halls were bustling as students rushed to leave the school, bodies bumping into one another and voices all melting into one loud conundrum. Someone was blaring music off in the distance, footsteps stomped up and down the staircases, and a secretary was trying in vain to announce names over the intercom above it all. Hux hated the hallways in between classes, but there was a slight comfort in being practically invisible amongst everything.

He flinched when a hand slipped around his waist and a solid form pushed against him from the side. He relaxed when a familiar big nose nuzzled its way into the crook of his neck, and he couldn’t help but smile at the warm contact.

“Well, hello to you too. You should maybe announce your presence next time; I was about to tell you off.” 

“Sure.” Kylo huffed out a laugh against Hux’s neck before moving to lean against the next locker over, visibly trying not to smile. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?” 

“Yup. But you’re not going to find out what it is until later tonight. Also, you’re going to have to let me drive for it to really be a surprise.”

Hux narrowed his eyes as he pulled his APUSH book out of his bag. “Is that so?”

“Now, technically I’m not allowed to drive because I don’t have my lisence -”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake.”

“-but I do know how. To drive. You just need to trust me for like, a forty minute ride.”

“You know that’s illegal right? You’re asking me to illegally let you drive so you can... _surprise_ me with _God knows_ what?”

Kylo finally smiled. “C’mon, Hux. Live dangerously!”

Hux sighed, jamming the book into the neat row of others in his locker. “You’re absolutely right.”

“Of course I am!”

“That is _absolutely_ living dangerously and I’m not entirely sure I want to die tonight.”

Kylo groaned and hit his head back against the locker. He stared at the ceiling and pouted while Hux finished up exchanging the books in his bag. 

“Where have you been, anyways?” the ginger asked, giving the lock a spin before turning. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

“I was out getting what I needed for your surprise. Which may or may not be happening, at this rate.”

“You skipped out on school for me?” 

Kylo shrugged and nodded. “No big deal. I’ve skipped before for lesser things.”

Hux bit the inside of his cheek and slipped his backpack on. “Well, in that case I might...be...persuaded to live dangerously for half an hour. Tonight.”

Kylo immediately brightened and slipped his arm around Hux’s waist again, pulling him in close and digging his hand into the softness of his side while he pressed a kiss to his temple. Hux squirmed, cheeks going pink at the very public displays of affection that continued as they walked down the halls. Kylo’s hand rubbed and pinched at the chub of his side while they went, and he was quite fond of rubbing his face against Hux’s anytime he wasn’t speaking, like he was some oversized cat.

This was their first time in school together since they became...boyfriends? Hux supposed that that’s what they were, though they hadn’t actually had a true conversation about dating yet. They’d talked about many things they’d like to do to and with each other during the time they spent together over the weekend, but the word _boyfriend_ hadn’t actually passed either of their lips. Which might have been a result of Kylo's sudden disappearance after leaving Saturday afternoon; he hadn't even responded to Hux's text asking if he was all right. Apparently he was, if his high spirits today were any sign.

Hux's cheeks flushed as they walked and he could feel people watching him...he was no longer invisible in the halls; how could he be when he was stuck to the side of _Kylo?_ Kylo, the lumbering jock that wore eyeliner and band tshirts and had a temper, Kylo with the colorful tattoo trailing along his very muscled arm, Kylo with the long hair and big, kicked-puppy eyes. Kylo, who was all of that and now The One Apparently Dating That Chubby Rich Prep Who Had Only One Intimidating Tall Friend.

Once they were outside and free of the throngs of watchful students, Hux felt as though he could breathe properly again. He let himself melt into Kylo’s touches, the way he cupped his side and fluffed up his hair. Dopheld had never been like this; maybe at first there had been some hesitant, sweet touches exchanged in private, but never so openly as this. It was wonderful and nerve wracking all at once.

“So how was school? Did I miss anything mildly important?” Kylo moved his arm from Hux’s side to take his hand in his own. 

“I’ll ignore the fact that you place so little importance on your current education,” Hux said, already missing the warmth of Kylo flush against him. “But no, I suppose you didn’t miss anything really important.”

“I missed seeing you, though. You’re more than mildly important to me.”

“That is _unbelievably_ sappy.”

Kylo brought their hands to his lips and kissed Hux’s fingers, gentle pepperings as he tried not to smile at the way Hux was blushing. “Still surprised that I’m nicer than you expected? More fun to hang out with?”

“Yes, actually. And I’m sure everyone else is as well.” 

“Everyone else?”

“You’re very public with your affections.” He fought off a grin as he watched Kylo continue to kiss his fingers, the thumb of his free hand rubbing his wrist. “Do you not realize that?”

Kylo shrugged. “I know I’m...public. I just have no shame.”

His free hand abandoned stroking Hux’s wrist and snaked around his waist again while he leaned in and gently bit at his earlobe. 

“You have no idea the things I would be willing to do to you in public,” he whispered. Another nuzzle behind the ear and he relented, grinning at the way Hux squirmed and his breath hitched. “You’re adorable when you blush.”

Hux looked away and tried not to smile, biting at the inside of his lower lip. Despite the fact a few people were watching them at a distance, he couldn’t help but feel giddy. Being with Kylo seemed to have that effect on him - or maybe it was simply the near constant showerings of affection. He wasn’t used to that. It made his heart swell to know that someone was willing to be so totally open in front of everyone, to pinch and rub lovingly at spots where even he was a bit hesitant to touch out of ingrained shame. 

Straightening and still grinning wickedly, Kylo asked, “So how were you today?” 

They had resumed walking, and Hux was happy to find that Kylo kept his arm around him. He hoped Kylo couldn’t feel the slight tremor of his hand before he placed it over his where it rested on his hip.

“You already asked me that.” 

“I asked how _school_ was. Now I’m asking how _you_ were.”

“Oh. Well, you know. The same as usual I suppose.” He paused, considering. “Actually, it was a bit lonely.”

“Really? Phasma wasn’t around?”

Hux shook his head, tracing a finger over Kylo’s hand. “No. It’s strange, before we became friends she was the only person I ever hung out with, but when she was absent I was fine. I don’t know if it was because I was used to being alone or I knew you would still be around, or...or what.”

“I thought you didn’t like me?”

“I never said - well, I mean -”

“Phasma told me that you thought I wanted to beat you up or something. Did it ever even cross your mind that maybe my interest in you was not violence related?”

“Honestly, Kylo, I didn’t think anyone-”

Kylo pressed a kiss to his cheek, hand squeezing his side. “I know why you didn’t think otherwise. Don’t worry about it.”

Hux chewed at his lip again, nodding. They were quiet as they waited by a crosswalk, the muggy air not even bothering to blow so much as a simple breeze around. The voices of the students hanging outside of the school were beginning to fade, but Hux felt self conscious knowing that the people in the cars stopped or driving in front of them might be watching him. 

“To be honest, I think it was always a bit of a subconscious comfort - you staring at me,” he murmured. He kept his eyes on the ground, willing himself to try not to think about what a spectacle they must be to the passer-bys: a tall, muscular guy like Kylo with one arm wrapped affectionately around the waist of Hux, a chubby ginger clutching a textbook to his chest. What a pair. 

“Really?”

“I was oblivious and never realized _why_ you were, but...I dunno, I think deep down or in the back of my mind it was just nice to know that someone was acknowledging me.”

“Even if you thought I was going to beat you up?”

Hux hummed, watching an ant disappear into a crack in the asphalt. He finally turned his face up to look at the other, a bit reassured by the light flush spreading across Kylo’s cheeks. “Even then. You’ve never seen me fight, have you?”

“Do I want to?” Kylo laughed, ushering him along as they crossed the street. 

Hux shrugged. “I’d gotten into a few fights when I was younger. The only reason I haven’t recently is because there’s been no need to - I fought dirty the last time in eighth grade, and everybody left me alone after.”

“Dirty? How dirty?”

“Dirty enough to get me suspended for a few weeks.”

Kylo licked his lips, leaning in close as they walked. “That’s lowkey hot. Imagining you all riled up...bloody knuckles and maybe a split lip. Kicking ass….Just saying.”

“Your ability to eroticize nearly every situation amazes me. Just saying.”

Kylo smirked. “So would you have fought me? If I’d ever tried to beat you up?”

“You’re taller and in much better shape than me, but. Yes. And I’m fairly certain I would have won.” 

“Not gonna lie, I don’t doubt you. I have a feeling you’d pull some nasty shit on me like, I dunno. You’d bite my ear off or something like that.”

“Was that a part of your ‘lowkey hot’ fantasy of me? Me biting off one of your ears?”

“Well, now that you mention it like that it might make it’s way in there.”

Kylo snatched Hux’s textbook, trotting backwards a few steps and grinning. “Not that talking about biting off ears and beating me up isn’t hot, but...what do you say we hit McD’s before I take you to your surprise? Got a craving for one of those oreo frappés.”

Hux crossed his arms over his chest. “Is it good?”

“What, an oreo frappé?” He threw Hux’s book in the air and caught it. “Hell yeah. I could drink only those every day all day, to be honest. I would die happy.”

“That’s wonderful, but I meant McDonald’s.”

Kylo ceased tossing the textbook between his hands. He squinted. “You’re joking, right?”

“No.”

“You’ve gone out and gotten piss drunk at parties or whatever but you’ve never had McDonald’s?”

Hux shrugged.

Kylo walked back to Hux and cupped his cheek, knitting his brows together. “God, Hux, how are you even alive? Are you okay, like in the macro sense of life? Like, do you feel like there’s some hole in your soul, like there’s been something missing, all these empty years -”

“Good God, Kylo -”

***

Kylo had expressed his distress at Hux never having had McDonald’s as they made their way to Hux’s car, and then the entire ride to the restaurant. Hux wasn't sure he had ever had anybody express such concern for his wellbeing as Kylo was over his never having had chicken McNuggets.

“Honestly, Hux, you haven’t lived life yet if you haven’t stumbled into a McDonald’s at 2 AM when you’re hi-”

“We're here, finally.” Hux slumped down onto the steering wheel and killed the engine. “Now I can finally try the bloody nuggets that you covet so much.”

Kylo was nearly vibrating with excitement in the seat beside him as he wrenched the door open.

“Okay, sit tight-”

“Wait, aren't I coming with you?” Hux sat up. “You know - to try it?”

Kylo stood outside of the car, one hand on the door and the other fishing his wallet out of his back pocket. “Just sit tight, I'll go in and order and we can go back to your place for a bit. This is a special occasion, Hux. A life changing time in your life that I want to experience with you privately.”

With that he shut the door and then disappeared through the front entrance. Hux still had one hand on the wheel, the other clutching the keys in his lap as he watched Kylo through the window. His figure was a bit distorted by the textured glass but Hux could see there was a line. It looked like there might be a bit of a wait.

Settling back against the seat, Hux tried to convince himself that he wasn't excited - he’d never really had any interest in trying the fast food restaurant; he was content with the various diners that he and Phasma frequented. But of course, Kylo was like some kind of emotional projector, and Hux couldn't help but feel excitement when he did. Hux had never really been one to pay much attention to the emotions of the people around him (unless it served him some kind of useful purpose), but it was impossible to block out Kylo. Not only because he was now an important figure in Hux’s life - he simply _oozed_ emotion that latched onto anyone within a ten foot radius. 

Besides, the nuggets and frappés _did_ sound pretty good.

It took fifteen - or was it twenty? - minutes for Kylo to finally reappear, and with two paper bags clutched in one hand and a drink in the other. A third bag was held between his teeth.

Hux leaned over and opened the door for him, trying not to laugh at the sight of Kylo carrying the parcel like a dog. 

“Three?”

Kylo nodded, climbing in and holding out the drink. “ _Ho dis,_ ” came the attempt at speaking. Once Hux had it in hand - taking a moment to marvel at the chocolate drizzled mountain of whipped cream under the dome lid - Kylo settled the two bags on his lap and spat the third from between his teeth. 

“Okay, let's go.” 

Hux set the frappé in one of the cupholders and watched as Kylo opened one bag to retrieve a fry. He would be lying if he said his mouth didn't immediately water at the smells wafting out. 

“Can I at least have a fry?”

“Nope. Drive.” 

He huffed and started the engine, willing himself to ignore the way his stomach growled. Skipping lunch had not been the best idea; he certainly wouldn't have had he known Kylo would do this to him.

By the time they arrived at Hux's house Kylo had popped the lid off of the frappé and mixed in the whipped cream to the rest of the slushy oreo mix. Hux watched in mild horror as he took a fry, dipped it in, and then ate it.

“What?” 

“That's an abomination.” 

“What, this?” He did it again, popping another frappé tipped fry into his mouth. 

Hux’s lip curled up. “You honestly like that?”

He shrugged, swirling yet another. “It's the sweet and salty - isn't that a culinary thing? Opposite flavors and all that?”

“Oh but of course, how could I ever think oreos and fried potatoes together would taste anything but divine?”

Kylo sighed before popping the lid back onto the plastic cup.

“You can carry a bag this time,” he said as he unceremoniously dropped one in Hux’s lap before moving to climb out. 

Hux couldn't help but take a peek inside, yet again feeling his mouth water at the smells. He'd passed by McDonald’s many times and hadn't cared much for what he could smell from the outside, but this was much better, much more fresh. He resisted the urge to pick out a fry and closed the bag, climbing out of the car and grabbing his backpack as he went. 

“Is your mom home?” Kylo sipped the frappé as he watched Hux round the car. “Not that it really matters, but I'd like to be prepared this time. Like should I say I have condoms or-”

“She's not home,” Hux reassured. “She left yesterday for some kind of outing. We have the house all to ourselves.”

“Nice.”

The inside of the house was as quiet and cold as it had been when Kylo first visited. The only difference seemed to be that the lone pair of high heels that been placed under the bench in the entrance hall was gone. The red shoes had been one of the few sources of color, and without them, Kylo felt as though he were in a black and white film. 

When he turned to mention the last detail to Hux he felt himself stop. While the rest of the house was bleak and monochrome, Hux was anything but. With his bright hair and green eyes, and soft pink lips, he was all the color Kylo needed. The rest of the house be damned.

Hux’s room was a welcome sight with all of the greenery - not to mention it was much warmer; the window was open and filling the room with the hot afternoon air. Whether it was for the plants or out of Hux’s own temperature preferences Kylo didn't know, but it felt good. Felt like an actual area meant to be inhabited.

“All right,” he said, plopping down onto the floor. “Time to begin _The Experience_.” He patted the space across from him, motioning with the frappé still in his other hand for Hux to sit.

Hux tossed his backpack and textbook onto the bed before settling down. “What did you buy that required three bags? Please tell me it's not all chicken nuggets.”

“As fantastic as that would be, I did not buy three bags of nuggets,” Kylo said as he began to pull items out to set on the floor. “I just got a few choice things I thought you should try.”

“Just a few.” 

The first bag had been emptied, and three square cardboard boxes laid out, burgers it would seem. 

“Just a few, yes. They serve breakfast all day now but I figure we can try McMuffins another day.”

“Part Two of _The Experience_.”

“Exactly.” He rubbed his hands together and then folded them in his lap. When Hux didn't move he jerked his chin. “Go on, try something.”

Picking a container at random, Hux eyed it almost suspiciously before prying the lid off. 

“Ooh, that’s a Quarter Pounder.” Kylo sipped at his frappé again, eyes wide as he watched Hux.

Hux nearly moaned when he took a bite, and Kylo squirmed where he sat.

“It's good, isn't it?”

“Yeah. I don't know if it's because I'm starving or what-”

“It's good even if you're not starving,” he started. “Wait, didn't you eat lunch?”

Hux shook his head, not wanting to talk with his mouth full. God, it was better than the burger he always got at his favorite diner.

“Why didn't you eat?”

Hux swallowed, feeling his cheeks begin to heat. “Both you and Phasma were absent. I didn't...I don't like being alone in the caf. It sucks, to be quite honest.” He glanced up at Kylo before averting his gaze again. “So I just hung out in the library. It's no big deal.”

“You couldn't go out and eat in the courtyard or something?”

Hux snorted. “And be that lone kid sitting by himself outside while everyone watches through the windows? No thanks.” He took another bite.

Kylo sat stock still, condensation from the outside of the cup dripping onto his hand. His brows were knitted and Hux could almost hear the cogs turning in his head as he thought. After another moment he set down the frappé and crawled across the floor until he was sitting beside Hux. He leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there,” he murmured. “If I had known you would be alone I would have tried to come in late.” 

Hux chewed, hunched over and trying not to think of how hopeful he had been that maybe Kylo _would_ come in late. He remembered that sinking feeling in his gut when he realized he would be alone, and he finished off the burger with one last big bite.

Kylo was quiet for the rest of the time it took for Hux to eat the remaining food. Hux had hoped that the various pleased sounds he made would get Kylo out of his newfound and literal slump, but he didn't move from where he had slouched over onto his shoulder. Hux needed to straighten - or even better, to lean back to gain some relief from the pressure in his now quite full belly; he felt the slightest bit of shame at having eaten five burgers and several batches of nuggets. With Kylo slumped onto him the way he was, there was no way to lean back without dislodging him.

After several moments Hux finally shifted, gently brushing a hand through Kylo’s hair. 

“Hey, Kylo. I'm not upset, really. You shouldn't be either, it wasn't a big deal.” When Kylo just sighed, he continued. “You know...if you really feel that badly...you can always make it up to me.”

Kylo finally withdrew, allowing Hux to lean back onto his elbows with a pleased sound. Kylo’s cheeks immediately began to burn as he took in the sight of Hux's belly, rounded out and pushing insistently at his shirt buttons. 

“But what about your...surprise…?”

“You said it's a bit of a long drive. That means I'll have time to settle,” he said, rubbing a hand over his swollen middle. “You said you wanted to take care of me, right?”

A vigorous nod.

“Well, I don't think I'm finished yet.” 

When Kylo reached out towards his groin he shook his head. “No, not like that.” He curled his fingertips into the soft side of his belly. “This.”

Kylo was on him in seconds, hands immediately going to Hux’s belly and waist while he pressed their lips together. 

Hux sat up - with a bit of help - and straddled Kylo, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of Kylo's hands on him. At the way he nipped and sucked at his neck and jaw, never hard enough to hurt but not softly either. The attention and affection was enough to make Hux's head swim, and it was always one of Kylo's sweet bites against his skin that brought him out of thoughts like _I must be dreaming _and_ is this actually happening?_

Hux gasped when he felt Kylo hoist him up, not having noticed him slip his hands behind his legs; the feeling of fingers gripping the softest parts of his thighs sent a shudder through him, and he had to remind himself that the touches weren’t in mockery. His own hands fumbled before locking behind Kylo’s neck and he had the horrible thought of _oh God he's going to drop me what if I'm too heavy I'm too much how fucking embarrassing -_

He had ducked his head into the space under Kylo's chin and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. Preparing for that dreaded tip, the loss of balance before they keeled over, hopefully onto the bed. He knew it was coming, felt Kylo lean to the side and one of his hands grip his leg more firmly.

When the fall didn't happen he opened his eyes, blinked. Pulled back just enough to look at Kylo, see him smile reassuringly. _I got you_. Hux wasn't sure if he had actually said the words or had imagined them, but either way he planted his lips against Kylo's and closed his eyes again; now no longer out of fear of falling but in the simple bliss that was being held. 

Hux could only think of how pleased he was that Kylo worked out as he was carried out of his room and down the stairs. He kept himself pressed to Kylo’s chest, wondering if he could feel the burning of his cheeks through his shirt. 

When he was finally set down it was on a low bench against the wall in his kitchen; Kylo had wandered into several rooms before finally finding it (that was just fine, seeing as it meant Hux could be held for a bit longer, even if it were only a minute). Kylo’s now-free hands moved to roam along his belly, his touches reverent.

“Anything in particular you want?”

Hux carded his hands through Kylo’s hair, mussing it. “Whatever you find will work just fine.”

When Kylo’s hot mouth left from where it had been mouthing at his throat Hux took a deep breath, one hand rubbing his middle while the other palmed at his cock through his pants. Just days before he would have been horrified at the thought of having anyone - especially Kylo - take notice of his bloated belly and the way it filled out his shirts. Now here he was, openly asking to be stuffed by the one person he would have been most embarrassed by to see him in such a state. Openly asking, and openly unable to keep his own hands off of what had brought him so much shame before.

He had almost been afraid that Kylo would have seen through his bold façade in asking to be taken care of. Making the request had been done in the hopes of getting Kylo out of his sudden funk - and it worked. Quite well.

Kylo stopped several paces in front of Hux to take in the sight of him stroking himself through his pants, with one hand splayed across his belly. His cock throbbed in the confines of his jeans, and the only reason he held back from touching himself was because his hands were full. 

“Your mom isn't going to be pissed if she sees these missing, is she?” he asked, settling onto his knees in front of Hux. 

In one hand was a clear plastic container with pastries - they looked like cinnamon rolls, but with red bits of fruits and a pink glaze - and in the other was a bottle of non alcoholic sparkling cider.

Hux shook his head, feeling his mouth water despite the tightness in his stomach. “Those will work, she won’t care. Besides, I’ll just tell her you ate them. I don’t even think she remembers buying the cider.”

Kylo opened the container and picked out a pastry, holding it as delicately as he could between his fingers. He hesitated, biting his lip.

“You really want to do this, Hux? You don’t have to; if you’re doing it because you know I like it - but you don’t- then don’t, I don’t want you to feel obligated -”

Hux leaned forward and bit into the pastry, closing his eyes and moaning around it. Kylo immediately shut up, sucking in a deep breath.

When Hux swallowed the bite he sighed, tongue poking out to lick at some glaze on his lip. 

“Does it look like I’m doing this just because _you_ get off on it?” 

The last time he’d seen Kylo so flushed he’d had his hand around his cock, whispering into his ear about how he would have him busting a button or two soon enough. He blushed surprisingly easily, even without much provocation. It was a bit reassuring to Hux.

Kylo was blessedly quiet as he fed him the first couple pastries; the only sounds he made were low pleased noises every now and again, usually if Hux licked at his fingertip or sucked frosting off his thumb. His hands were shaking and his breath shuddered every now and again, but he only stopped to watch Hux chew or to run a hand over his thigh reassuringly.

“You know,” he finally said, clearing his throat, “I didn’t tell you you had to eat everything I bought for you.” His free hand massaged at the roundest part of Hux’s belly, drawing small circles with his fingertips. “I only meant for you to taste a bit of everything. You went ahead and ate every last bite, and I didn’t even have to say a word.”

Hux felt his cheeks redden; he could imagine they were a similar shade to the pink glaze on the pastries. Another of which Kylo promptly raised to his lips, and which he promptly bit into. He didn’t even need to verbally respond; his moan and the flush across his face was enough.

The scratch of the plastic container being discarded jarred in the spacious room. Kylo picked at the foil wrap that encased the top of the sparkling cider, now the loudest sound aside from Hux’s short breaths and the occasional whimper. 

Hux shifted where he sat, one hand fidgeting with the waistband of his pants. He wanted desperately to undo the button. 

Once the bottle was open, Kylo watched with poorly veiled anticipation as Hux took it in one hand. His own were now free and he braced both of them on Hux’s belly, hoping he couldn’t feel the slight tremble. He felt like he was close to physically vibrating with excitement as Hux brought the bottle to his lips and tipped it back.

It only took a few swallows before both could feel his belly respond, swelling a bit with each. He stopped halfway through, panting and holding the side of his swollen middle with his free hand. The pressure from his waistband was nearly unbearable, and as much as he would have loved to have popped the button of his pants free without touching it, that would be for another time.

“Kylo, please, can you-”

His pant’s button barely needed the help to come undone, and Hux openly moaned as he felt his belly expand, filling up the new space as needed. 

“Fuck, Hux, keep going, keep going-”

With his waistband no longer painfully digging in he resumed drinking. Kylo was panting encouragement against his middle, swearing when he felt Hux arch his spine, pressing his belly against Kylo’s cheek.

Hux almost dropped the bottle when he finally finished but caught himself - they didn’t need more of a mess to clean than what they were likely to make of each other. Rather than letting it shatter on the pristine black floor tiles he set it down on the bench beside him. 

Kylo was busy alternating between pressing kisses and swearing against Hux’s belly, both hands splayed on either side. It had been resting comfortably on Hux’s lap before he’d stuffed it full, just a few inches, but now it was a heavy weight that made him want to curl in or lie back. Anything to relieve the pressure.

“Fuck, Hux, look at you. Your shirt looks about ready to give out. I would say try a little more but I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Hux just hiccuped, cringing at both the action and the pain that ripped through his middle as a result. His belly felt so, so heavy when he smoothed one hand over the underside, but his head was light. It felt like a high, like he was tipsy even though he hadn’t had anything alcoholic. How strange to feel so loose yet strung tight, how light yet so heavy that he just didn’t want to move. 

If he didn’t feel like he might burst he almost would have had Kylo run back to the pantry or fridge again. 

When he saw Kylo stand he thought for a moment that maybe he was running back to find more, and he felt a combination of panic and excitement. Kylo didn’t turn away to fetch more; instead, he leaned down and slipped his hands behind Hux’s knees. Hux took the cue and linked his hands around behind Kylo’s neck, locking his ankles when he felt himself get hoisted up. 

Again, another panicked moment where he was sure they would topple. Again, another blissful moment when he realized everything was fine and that Kylo had him.

Though he pressed his face into the crook of Kylo’s neck and shoulder he felt himself being carried out of the kitchen, hiccuping every now and again as they went. When he felt himself being lowered, he pulled back.

“W-wait, Kylo-”

“Is everything okay?”

“I just…can you-” he hiccuped, “-can you just hold me like this a bit longer?” Hux swallowed, feeling a lump forming in his throat. He tried not to think of how ridiculous he felt making the request - it had been harder asking Kylo to stuff him.

Kylo thought for a moment before moving, but this time he lowered them both onto the couch. They were in a small sitting room, different from the one Hux’s mother had occupied the first time Kylo saw her, but similarly decorated. With their combined weight they sank into the cushions, Kylo trying not to smile as he squirmed to sit up against the armrest.

After adjusting so that his legs were crossed behind Hux - acting as a bit of an enclosed seat - he asked, “Is this fine?”

Hux nodded, arms still around Kylo’s neck. He was seated right in his lap, legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist and his belly pushed up against him. It would have been uncomfortable, and almost was - but he leaned back with some prompting from Kylo, who gently smoothed out the creases on Hux’s shirt front (what few were left that his belly hadn’t already filled). The majority were centered around the stressed buttons, and in between those were generous gaps of visible skin that Kylo trailed his fingertips over. 

“It’s a shame your mom didn’t buy more of those pink things.” Kylo poked at a button, grinning. “Your shirt really does look like it’s about to lose a few of these.” 

“Does it?” He hiccuped, belly jerking against Kylo’s hand.

“Yeah. Why don’t we take it off before it does?” 

“Well aren’t you - _hic_ \- smooth. Trying to feign concern for my clothing.”

Kylo hummed, hands working surprisingly delicately at undoing the buttons. “I am concerned. And smooth.”

“If you continue to spoil me like this _you’ll_ be the one paying for my new wardrobe when I can’t find anything that fits me...God, that - _hic_ \- feels good.”

The last of the buttons undone, Kylo slipped the shirt off of Hux’s shoulders, opening the front. Hux was wearing his usual undershirt that had come untucked long before, and Kylo’s hand slid under it easily. 

Hux’s skin was warm against his palm, his stomach rounded and hard to the touch. Kylo traced the prominent stretchmarks before he leaned in for a kiss, his other hand moving to slip below the swell of Hux’s belly, in between where it rested on his thighs.

The huff of breath against his lips and the push against his palm was just what he wanted.

It only took a few moments for Kylo to slip his pants and briefs off just enough to expose himself before his hand was back to working Hux out of his own briefs.

“Shit, Hux,” Kylo breathed in between kisses. “The day you can’t find something that fits you, you better fucking let me know - ASAP.”

Hux gasped when he felt Kylo’s hand close around both of them. Not just his cock but Kylo’s own as well. _Bless his huge hands_. He bit his lip and shifted, trying to lean back so that his belly wasn’t in the way.

“No - don’t move, don’t move.”

Kylo’s hand pumped both of them, and while Hux thought it might have been at an awkward angle because of his stomach, it seemed to be the opposite of a problem for Kylo. The hand that wasn’t gripping their cocks was pressed against the side of his belly, fingertips digging into the softness there. 

Hux was panting, his hands still locked firmly behind Kylo’s neck. His voice shook when he spoke, and his voice’s pitch was off. He could feel sweat beading at his hairline.

“What...what will you do, when I let you know? When I don’t...have clothes that fit me anymore.” _When_ , he thought. _Not if, when._ “When I...when I outgrow them.”

Kylo caught it as well, the _when_ rather than _if_. His motions were getting sloppy, his fist slipping over their combined precome at an uneven rate. At Hux’s last sentence he moaned, grip tightening.

“When that happens, then...then we’re going to get you new ones. Ones that fit.”

“Oh.” Hux was gritting his teeth, trying to push aside the slight disappointment at that. Of course he would need new clothes, but where was the fun in it? _This_ kind of fun?

“Then, once you’re all good and comfortable, I’m...I’m going to take care of you some more. Just like I said before - _fuck,_ Hux...like before, I’m going to take care of you and make sure that you’re always fucking full and happy, so you’re belly is always like this; I’m going to keep at it until we have to find you new clothes again, and again, and- _Fuck!_ ”

Kylo came, hips bucking up and his hand going still around them. Hux followed seconds later; both of their releases painting Kylo’s loose fist. 

Kylo fell back into the corner of the couch, head tilted back with his eyes closed. Hux collapsed forward onto him, not even caring about how uncomfortable lying on his full belly was.

“You really...you talk a lot,” he mumbled into Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Was I good?”

“You’re not a dog, Kylo, but...yes, you were good. Good boy.” He pushed himself up to press a kiss against Kylo’s jaw before settling back again.

The settlement only lasted for about two minutes before Kylo sat up, gently dislodging a dozing Hux from his front so he could stand. Hux groaned a bit before rolling onto his side, pulling his knees up until he was in a sort of fetal position. His stomach ached, but he was too drowsy to really care.

When Kylo returned - hands wiped clean -Hux was nearly asleep, and he barely moved when the other climbed back onto the couch and curled up against him from behind. Kylo’s nose went straight to it’s usual spot nuzzled into Hux’s neck, and one arm reached around to rub at his bloated middle. Hux, much like Millicent, uncurled to give as much access to his belly as he could. Kylo indulged him, rubbing long slow strokes from the upper slope of his stomach down to just above his groin. He rubbed tighter, more firm swirls along his upper belly, nuzzling Hux’s neck when he keened.

As he had that first night, Hux fell asleep before his brain could make sense of what Kylo whispered to him. 

***

Hux had somewhat been hoping that when he opened his eyes he’d find he would be pressed against Kylo as they had been. It was a bit disappointing to realize that he was alone on the lounge, the side of his face damp where it pressed into a drool soaked cushion. At least Kylo didn’t have to see that.

He had rolled over onto his front, which was a comfort in the sense that it meant his stomach no longer felt like a balloon about to burst. Unfortunately, it meant that there was no room for Kylo on the lounge. Hux hoped vaguely that he hadn’t forced Kylo off the couch in his sleep.

He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. That high he had gotten from eating so much was gone, his belly was still bloated, and now he felt strangely...embarrassed. Kylo had definitely been into what had happened, how Hux had acted...but he couldn’t help but blush a bit when he thought of how brazen he had been. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever expected to be in such a situation or to ask for what he did, the _way_ he did. 

“Hey, you’re up!”

Hux nearly screamed when Kylo vaulted over the side of the couch to land near his feet. He crawled up along the couch, knees straddling Hux’s thighs as he leaned over to kiss him. Hux couldn’t help but think again of how much Kylo was like a cat, rubbing his face against Hux’s in between kisses. The only difference was that he hummed rather than purred. Close enough.

“I didn’t want to wake you, but I was hoping you would get up soon on your own.”

“How long was I asleep for?”

“Just four hours.”

“ _Four hours?_ ”

“Yeah, you were in, like, a food coma or something.” Kylo smoothed a hand up Hux’s side. “I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back you had rolled over. I didn’t have the heart to move you. You looked so peaceful and angelic, drooling into the cushion.”

Hux cringed. “I don’t usually do that.”

“It’s all good. I had your cum all over my hand, do you really think I give a shit about your saliva?” He leaned in and pressed his lips against Hux’s before grinning and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Hux hummed and let him lick inside his mouth for several moments before pulling away. “Speaking of the bathroom...I really need to go.”

“I bet; you drank a whole bottle of that sparkling shit.” He smirked, running his hand over Hux’s belly before pushing just below his navel, hard, with two fingers. 

“Fuck, Kylo, I swear to God if you do that again I will punch - _Shit!_ I will fucking _piss_ on you!”

“Mhm, do it, I dare you. You don’t even know- I might be into that.”

Hux swore and pushed against Kylo, struggling to sit up but unable to stop himself from giggling. Kylo had both of his hands on him, one pressed flat to his chest and the other slipped beneath his undershirt to flit against his skin. Hux felt his muscles jerk in response, and he was unable to stop the laughter that erupted out of him.

“F-fuck Kylo s-stop I’m - I’m serious! I will f-fucking piss on you if don’t stop!”

Kylo relented, settling back onto his knees as he smirked down at Hux. He watched as he struggled to pull his legs out from beneath Kylo before wiggling into a sitting position. 

Clearing his throat, Hux tried to act as though his state of complete dishevelment wasn’t embarrassing. 

“I’ll be back,” he said before hurrying out of the room without looking back at Kylo.

Once he was in the safety of the bathroom he sighed, leaning against the door. Closed his eyes, took a moment to just breathe before the aching of his bladder brought him back to the present. Went to the toilet, relieved himself, nearly moaned with how good it felt.

He tried not to look in the mirror while he washed his hands, but curiosity got the better of him and he finally managed to look up. 

Dishevelment was certainly what came to mind first. Fucked, though they hadn’t gone that far. Glowing? There was a bit of a healthier radiance to his skin, as well as a fresh flush. His hair was a mess; he didn’t remember Kylo giving it much attention, but it definitely looked it. His shirt was undone and the one beneath it was hiked up a bit. He had done up his pants after pissing but just before that the button was off there as well, the push of his belly between the pant’s flaps noticeable. He had zipped up and buttoned the pants closed hurriedly before settling the waistband beneath the swell of his stomach, something he did everyday, but now it carried with it something entirely new.

He was halfway finished buttoning up his shirt when he made his way back into the room with Kylo. Trying not to think of just how much more obvious the bulge of his middle was now that his shirt was tucked in properly.

“I didn’t know you were so ticklish.”

Kylo was settled back against the couch, both arms spread to either side of the backrest. His lips pouted smugly as he watch Hux approach.

Hux’s fingers stopped for a moment before resuming their motions; he cleared his throat. “I’m not...I’m sure you’re ticklish as well. It’s a completely natural bodily reaction; there’s actually much evidence to support that it’s a kind of defense mechanism -”

“Hux, I’m sure you’re right but...it’s okay to admit that you’re ticklish. I won’t think any less of you for it - besides, your laugh is great. Even when you snort.” 

“You’re only saying that because-”

“Because it’s true!” He sat up before motioning Hux over. Once he was standing by his knees Kylo leaned forward and pushed his hands from his shirt, finishing buttoning it himself. “I wouldn’t lie to you, Hux. Especially about your laugh.”

Hux stood still as his shirt was buttoned, and sighed as Kylo finished up and smoothed a hand over his chest. 

“Ready for your surprise?” 

_Oh, right_. He’d nearly forgotten about it in the wake of their...previous activities.

“Of course.”

The grin that broke across Kylo’s face was infectious, with Hux unable to keep his own in check. When Kylo stood and pressed his lips to Hux’s he hummed, one hand pressing against the small of Hux’s back.

“I hope you like it,” Kylo said once they’d broken apart. His grin had faltered a tad.

“I highly doubt I’ll dislike whatever it is.” 

Kylo nodded, and Hux had the feeling he was trying to convince himself of something. The expression only lasted another moment before Kylo was grinning again.

“C’mon let’s go, it’s still light out,” he said as he grabbed hold of Hux’s hand.

Hux snatched a jacket off of the rack by the front door and let himself be dragged out of the house and to the car. He hesitated on the passenger’s side, hoping that he wasn't making a huge mistake by letting Kylo drive.

“Keys?”

Hux blinked and realized he’d just been standing there, hand resting on the door handle. 

“Oh, right. Yeah.” 

He fished around in his pockets before chucking the keys over the top of the car. Kylo caught them, grinning.

“You can just sleep some more if you want,” he said once they had both climbed in. “It’s a bit far and there’s not much scenery other than trees along the highway.”

Several moments went by as Kylo adjusted the seat and mirrors, mumbling about how small the car was - how did it not drive Hux mad? And did Hux have any CDs? Or an aux cord? They would just have to listen to whatever was on the radio, damn.

The first few minutes went smoothly, with Kylo being a surprisingly cautious driver. It was an immediate relief, and Hux found himself tempted to follow through on Kylo’s advice to sleep. Instead he shifted and cleared his throat.

“You didn’t text me back after you left my place on Saturday.”

Several seconds of silence.

“I’m not upset. Just, a little concerned I suppose. Did everything go alright with your mum? About your...choices?”

Kylo’s hands shifted on the steering wheel. Faint voices broke through the static currently playing out of 105.5. 

“Did you decide on your uncle? Or the counselor?”

When another minute went by without a response Hux just gave up to look out the window. If Kylo didn’t want to talk about it that was whatever, but the least he could do was _say_ that. 

“My uncle,” he finally mumbled. 

Hux turned back to him. “Well that’s good, right? He’s better than some strange counselor.”

“I guess.”

“Was everything all right though? You never got back to me.” 

Kylo shrugged. He hadn’t looked at Hux at all yet; he supposed it was a good thing that he kept his eyes on the road. When the silence continued Hux settled back against the seat, eyes drawn to the buildings passing by. They were about to merge onto the highway; the only other sound besides the warped voices and radio static was the monotonous ticking of the turn signal.

“This is my last chance.”

When Hux turned to look at Kylo his knuckles were white against the wheel and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. He could see him chewing at the inside of his cheek.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m a fuck up, Hux. I fucked up before when I was younger and I haven’t stopped since. Even when I have ‘some semblance of control’ as my mom put it, I’m still always fucking up in some way or another. If things don’t work out with my uncle then that’s it.”

Hux opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Kylo was obviously trying not to cry, blinking back tears as his throat worked. Hux knew the feeling quite well, and especially that at that point it was almost impossible not to cry if you tried to speak. In the end he turned back to the window, pretending that he hadn’t heard Kylo sniffle.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep - or how, considering he’d already slept four hours and that the background noise was static - but it felt like only seconds later that Kylo was pressing on his shoulder.

“Hux, we’re here!” 

Sighing and blinking, Hux straightened where he sat. It took him a moment to register the view in front of them, just over the concrete wall.

They were at the ocean. The sun was dipping below the horizon, with most of the sky having grown dark save for the last blazing strip of orange. The clock read just past eight; it wouldn’t be long before that strip was gone and the stars would really begin to show.

A scream in the distance - no, _multiple_ screams - snapped Hux out of his stupor. When he turned to look past Kylo he saw the rainbow array of flashing lights on a ferris wheel, as well as the bursts of light as a roller coaster appeared and disappeared behind a fence.

“The boardwalk?”

“You mentioned before I left on Saturday that you were disappointed we missed the summer carnivals. According to the weather forecast today is supposed to be the last real hot day, so I thought maybe-”

He was immediately muffled as Hux leaned across the space between them to press their lips together. 

“I mean - it’s technically the evening now but - I thought you’d like it,” he attempted to continue between kisses. 

“No, Kylo, I hate it,” Hux said, pulling away and grinning. Kylo’s lips were reddened and his cheeks pink; Hux loved it. “What an absolutely terrible idea.”

He nearly tripped getting out of the car, and the first place he went was to the concrete wall that separated the huge chunks of granite and sand from the road above. It was moments later that footsteps slapped the pavement behind him and then arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

Leaning his head back to let Kylo nuzzle into his neck, Hux said, “Phasma and I came here often over the summer. I tried to invite Dopheld but of course there was always something keeping him away. So you know what I did? I came here with my best friend and spent all day eating shitty fried boardwalk food and screaming my lungs out on rides.”

Kylo hummed against his skin. “Now you’re here with me.”

“Mhm.”

“So now you can eat shitty fried boardwalk food with me.”

“Mhm. What about screaming my lungs out on rides? You up for that?”

There was a moment of hesitation before Kylo replied, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. 

“I’ll make you scream just fine without the rides.”

Kylo pulled at Hux’s hand and guided him towards the boardwalk, pressing a kiss to one flushed cheek. Even though the sun was setting and night was quickly approaching, there were still throngs of people to weave in between. 

“So this is where you were all day,” Hux said as they walked. He could feel his mouth starting to water the closer to the stands they got.

“Yeah, I got all our tickets and shit in advance.”

Hux nodded, squeezing in close to Kylo to avoid brushing up against anyone else. “But that doesn’t take all day, what kept you from going in late? Two hours to drive here and back, that left you several hours in between.”

“You couldn’t expect me to come to the boardwalk and not have a little fun,” he said. “You’re not the only person who enjoys shitty fried food.”

They walked along hand in hand, nearly shoulder to shoulder. Kylo pointed out which stands he thought had the best food for the best prices, and those that were great but too pricey. 

“You seem quite knowledgeable about the stands here. Am I to believe you spent your afternoon trying all of the food here?”

Whether he realized it or not, Kylo’s cheeks looked a bit warm. “Maybe. Now here - this place has the best funnel cake.”

Hux let himself be dragged over, and he watched Kylo closely as he chattered on about the rest of the stalls. How this was the best funnel cake but a bit expensive, though it’s a monster portion so it’s worth it. He certainly seemed to know the stalls well.

“If you want a drink like a slushie or soda or something, that stall down there has great ones. They even have drinks with those little juice balls that you bite on and burst, whatever they’re called.”

Hux nodded as they made their way to a bench. He watched as Kylo delicately pulled apart the funnel cake, handing a piece to Hux before eating one himself.

It tasted like summer, like hot days spent lounging under an umbrella on the beach with fries or ice cream or both. The first few beach days that he spent with Phasma he had been anxious to be seen in his bathing shorts, and before long he’d resorted to a tank top and found that he still had a good time beneath the umbrella. He would do his summer reading in the shade, occasionally venturing out to trek along the boardwalk and pick up something for Phas and himself. 

Those were good times, just the two of them. Dopheld didn’t go with him to the beach even once. 

_Fuck Dopheld_ , he thought, shoving the rest of the piece of the funnel cake in his mouth. _Fucking little prick never wanted to do anything fun with me, even before I ‘let myself go’ fucking git_

“Ready for another p-”

“Give me that!”

Hux snatched the flimsy paper plate and tore off another piece. 

“I don’t get it I honestly _don’t get it_ , Kylo. How could someone be such a _monumental_ piece of shit? All because of a few bloody pounds - I was happy, I honestly didn’t give a _shit_ about my weight until him. Until he started to fucking - just fucking _ignore_ me. Do you know how that _feels?_ To be ignored and - and _put aside_ like that?”

Kylo’s lip quivered as though he were about to speak. He watched as Hux ripped pieces off of the funnel cake and stuffed them into his mouth every other sentence, words a bit muffled.

“The absolute _worst_ part of it all is that I didn’t even initiate the relationship in the first place. _He_ did. I just took fucking pity on him - and I hadn’t dated anyone else before but he seemed to think I did; he had this image of me in his head being this superior, cool, _dominating_ upperclassmen and he wanted that and I gave it to him - but then I _slipped_ and he lost interest and I just fucking _hate_ him because I was _fine_ , I felt _good_ and like someone besides Phas actually cared about me - and he was so sweet until he _wasn’t_ and I wasted so much time feeling like _shit_ over him.”

Hux hadn’t noticed that tears were pricking the corners of his eyes; he didn’t bother to try to wipe them away.

“I’m fairly certain the bulk of the weight I gained was because of this place over the summer. But he’d already gotten distant by that point, so what did it fucking matter? It didn’t. It fucking didn’t.”

The majority of the funnel cake was gone, and he handed the plate back to Kylo with a defeated sigh. Kylo took it without a word and let it sit in his lap untouched.

“If it, uh, makes you feel any better...beating him up was really fucking satisfying. He was really...punchable.”

Hux snorted, face resting in his hands. The tears were there but refused to fall, and now he was stuck with a tight throat and the sickly sweet taste of confectioners sugar in his mouth. 

“Stay here, I’ll get you a drink.”

The plate was discarded on the bench and then Kylo was gone. Hux scrubbed over his face with his hands, scolding himself for ruining what should have been a sweet moment between them - literally, with how much powdered sugar was on the funnel cake. 

“Bobas. Those are what the little ball things are,” Kylo said once he had jogged back to the bench. He held two drinks, one purple and the other green; both had the bobas settled towards the bottom. Hux took the green one.

“Thanks.” He sipped, thankful for the way it opened his throat. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone off like that.”

Kylo shrugged. “It would have happened at some point. Besides, at least it saved me having to ask you about it.”

They sat in silence on the bench, Kylo picking apart the last of the funnel cake as Hux sipped his bubble tea. Once the cake was finished Kylo tossed the plate into the nearest waste bin and stood up.

“Come on, let’s go.” He held his hand out.

“To...?”

“I dunno but you still haven’t tried the ice cream or the deep fried oreos, which is a travesty. One that I intend to remedy.”

 

***

Hux was just past comfortably full once they had hit all of the “hot spots” Kylo had designated. Despite having been stuffed full of the pastries that afternoon, he had managed to eat most of what was bought for him. Anything leftover Kylo was more than happy to finish off, also despite his revealing that he had been there that afternoon sampling the various stalls in preparation for Hux.

The sky was dark now, all traces of orange or pink gone. The boardwalk was brightly lit and still packed with people, some still wet from their adventures into the ocean.

“It’s a shame they don’t install some red lights around here,” Hux said as he tipped his head towards the sky.

“Why’s that?”

“The stars. Red light doesn’t affect our ability to see in the dark, but these white lights they have installed make it very difficult to see anything up there.”

Kylo followed suit and looked up as well. Hux was right, there were very few speckles of visible stars. The moon was waxing and bright, but that was it.

“Hey, want to get closer to them?”

“To what, the stars?”

“Yeah.”

“Kylo, I hate to break it to you but-”

“No no no, just come with me.”

He tugged on Hux’s sleeves and pulled him along through the crowds of people. Once they had reached their destination he turned to Hux and grinned.

“I can’t actually take you up there in space to see them but we can at least get a little closer.”

Hux wasn’t entirely fond of heights but the gesture was so sweet that he couldn’t say no to the ferris wheel.

Settling into the seat he was comforted to find himself pressed snugly against Kylo’s solid form. There was space across from them in the covered carriage, but Hux felt just fine where he was. At least if they got stuck he wouldn’t be alone.

He felt his stomach lurch when the wheel began to move, the sky above growing closer and the ground below smaller. He watched as the people became ants - so, so far away now.

“Hey, you okay?”

He hadn’t realized he was gripping Kylo’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m just - heights aren’t really my thing.”

“But you like rides that make you scream your lungs out?”

“That’s different - on roller coasters I’m far too busy screaming and being flung around, I’m not thinking of how high up I might be. But this...this is slow going. I am fully aware of how high we are.”

Kylo pulled his hand from Hux’s and put it around his shoulder before replacing it with the other. He pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek and gave his hand a squeeze when the wheel stopped moving and he felt Hux tense up.

They were suspended in air, just the two of them. Being up this high didn’t make the stars more visible, but it was the thought that counted. Hux felt his heart rate jump when he stole a glance out of the carriage, down at the ground that was so very far below. _Big mistake._

“I love you, Hux.”

The words were muffled against his neck where Kylo settled his face, and Hux realized that those were the very same words he had muttered that first night, and then that afternoon. He had been too tired to hear them clearly both of those times but he was more than alert now, at the top of the ferris wheel with just an inch or two of metal between him and the ground far below. If anything went wrong and the carriage were to malfunction or fall, there was no way to get down.

Hux vomited.

***

“It’s okay Hux, it happens. I understand that my declaration of love was repulsive; I'd've puked too.”

“Good God, that was the most embarrassing thing,” he groaned, putting his face in his hands. “The look on that poor attendant’s face. I feel awful.”

“I don’t expect you to feel great.” Kylo rubbed a hand up Hux’s back. “Is the drink all right? I can get you anything else. A mint, maybe?”

Hux sipped at the water and shrugged. “I kind of want to die but I suppose a mint would be nice.”

Kylo was just about to stand when a group of teenagers walked by; though pack was a better word, with the way they stuck closely together and sneered almost as one.

“Jesus, can you imagine being freaked out by a ferris wheel?”

“Kids ride those things without throwing up. Talk about a fucking pansy.”

Hux felt the shift in tension in Kylo’s body like a strange shock that transferred down his arm and through the hand on his back. Kylo was up and standing before he could say or do anything.

He didn’t say a word to the other teenagers, gave them no warning before stalking straight up and planting a fist into the sides and backs of the two who had dared to open their mouths. Hux had risen and run over, more so to pull Kylo away before he got into trouble than to save the teenagers.

It ended just as it started, with the others too stunned to even land a single blow to Kylo’s several. 

“Kylo come on it’s - they’re not worth it-”

“Wow, he even has his own _attack dog_ to protect him, how sweet!”

Kylo didn’t even try to stop Hux when he threw himself at the asshole, fist drawn back before he made it over to them. He was more than happy to follow, jumping straight back to where he had been. 

It was almost fun, a decent throwback to his fights in middle school. Only there were no security guards then, as there were now rushing towards them. 

Hux knew better than to fight the guards, resulting in his simply being held off to the side by his arm. Kylo fought for several moments, legs kicking as he struggled against the men pulling his arms back and dragging him away from the teenagers. 

In the end, they were only kicked off the boardwalk. Let off with warnings and a few bruises.

Kylo huffed and paced by the concrete wall, his nose bleeding from one blow that slipped past his guard. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, breathing deeply as he cooled off. After several moments he finally turned back to Hux, who was sporting a split lip.

“Shit, Hux, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt. That was fucking stupid of me.”

Hux shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. Besides, I no longer feel like I just threw up.”

“Do you feel like you just got socked in the face? Because your lip is bleeding. Kind of profusely.” 

Hux touched the edge of his lower lip. “Well, it’s better than feeling sick. My adrenaline is still going.”

Kylo bit his lip and moved forward, one hand reaching up to trace just under the split. He felt Hux’s breath graze his fingertip.

“Follow me, I’ve got one last thing to show you.”

Before Hux could move Kylo climbed onto the concrete wall and disappeared over the edge. Hux heard the thud as he landed on the other side, and he rushed to the closest stairs leading down to the beach. He wouldn’t be caught dead jumping down from there; he quite liked having unbroken legs.

Kylo was waiting at the bottom, standing proudly on one of the huge granite chunks. Hux was about to speak before he took off, leaping from one slab of granite to another. Hux had no other choice but to follow, his shoes skidding on the sand that had blown over from the beach farther out.

Kylo eventually disappeared around the corner of a particularly large slab, and Hux feared for a moment that he had slipped. When he himself rounded the corner Kylo was there, hands immediately placing themselves on his hips while he leaned in for a kiss.

Kylo’s breath was hot against his mouth and his hands insistent as they began to pull at his shirt, untucking it. Hux’s lip stung where it was split and his tongue tasted blood, but the feel of Kylo’s hands slipping beneath his shirt to touch his skin was distraction enough. He wasn’t even sure if the blood he tasted was his or Kylo’s, or both.

He paused only to look around where they were; it was simply a secluded inlet...with a blanket spread out on the sand?

“Did you - set this up?” Hux managed in between sloppy kisses. 

Kylo hummed, his fingers working at Hux’s pant’s button. “I had a lot of time today. I wasn’t planning on that fight happening but shit, this is way hotter than us just coming over here.”

He guided Hux back and then down onto the ground, pushing him onto his back. Hux let himself be positioned; he couldn’t help but whine when Kylo’s hand slipped past his briefs and took hold of his cock. It didn’t take long for him to harden.

He was quite familiar now with the feel of Kylo’s hand on his cock. What he hadn’t yet been familiarized with was the wet heat of his mouth, and especially the slide of his tongue up his shaft and over the slit. 

His fingers twisted into Kylo’s hair and he felt himself push down. He tried to apologize but found that all he could manage were low groans when he felt Kylo’s face press against the swell of his lower belly. Fingertips pressed into the soft flesh, kneading it. 

Hux nearly whined when Kylo pulled off with a pop, his lips red and swollen. He licked away the spit glazing his lower lip; Hux couldn’t help but shiver a bit at the sight of him, with the blood from his nose smudging like messy lipstick.

“Hux, I...I want to fuck you. Is that okay?”

He was nodding before the words came out, his voice breathless. “Yes, _fuck_. Please.”

Apparently Kylo had hidden the lube wherever he had the blanket. Hux heard the click of the lid and felt himself shudder when Kylo pulled his pants and briefs down off, exposing him to the mild night air.

The moment he felt Kylo’s first slicked finger prod at his entrance he moaned, openly and loudly. His hips pushed down involuntarily and he heard Kylo swear as his finger was taken in entirely.

Hux was panting, his hands clawing at the blanket as he felt Kylo’s finger slip in and out, massaging the ring of muscle. 

“Oh God...Kylo, I can - I can take two, please -”

Kylo fulfilled the request, slipping in a second and unable to stop himself from moaning when Hux did. His free hand pushed his pants and briefs down before wrapping around his own cock. Hux was tight, but relaxed and willing enough that it wasn’t long before a third finger was able to slide in smoothly alongside the others. 

“Are you ready?” Kylo’s voice had dropped in pitch, making Hux’s cock throb.

“Yes, yes - _fuck,_ I’m ready. I’ve been ready.”

Hux prepared himself as Kylo slicked his cock. He was ready, he had _been_ ready for this - while he was glad Kylo had started them off with a few days of handjobs, this was really what he had been waiting for. He wasn’t stuffed full and riding on that high as he had been that afternoon, but he was ready.

He still had to cover his mouth to muffle the near scream that escaped him when Kylo pushed in straight to the hilt. Hux felt the stretch, the mild burn but even more so the absolute _pleasure_.

Kylo adjusted for a moment before pulling out and sliding back in. The slippery sound of the lube, the slap of their skin - it was all obscene, but Hux had never felt so good. He keened when Kylo spread out one hand on his belly, massaging and pinching at the softness of his side while his hips snapped against Hux’s. 

“You’re so beautiful, Hux, I hope you realize that,” he panted. “You’re fucking...just fucking beautiful.”

Hux was trying to listen, he really was. He heard what was being said but all he could think of was how warm he was, how loose and tight he felt all at once. His body moved with each of Kylo’s thrusts and his nerves were on fire with pleasure. 

Kylo had been shifting the angle of his hips every now and again, and Hux just about saw stars when he felt him finally hit his prostate. His back arched off of the ground, his belly pressing into Kylo’s hand as he moaned. When Kylo began to pump Hux’s cock again even as he thrusted into him, Hux knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“K-Kylo I’m sorry I’m close, I’m going to come-”

A few pumps and thrusts later and Hux came, cum spilling onto the front of his shirt and his belly. He felt himself tighten around Kylo and after a couple last erratic thrusts he finished as well, unable to keep quiet as he spilled into Hux. 

Pulling out and lying down beside Hux, Kylo wrapped an arm over him and pulled him close. Hux didn’t fight it - wouldn’t _dream_ of fighting it. He melted into Kylo’s chest, breathing in his scent and relaxing as he felt his heartbeat. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, with Hux’s pronounced belly and Kylo’s flat one; their legs twisting together, locking them into place.

“I’m going to try this again and say I love you, so don’t puke on me,” Kylo murmured into Hux’s hair. “I love you, Hux.”

Hux breathed in deeply, feeling himself already beginning to doze. He was only just realizing he could hear the ocean, the calming sound of waves lapping the shore not too far from where they were lying. The sounds of the boardwalk were distant, barely there. Thank God.

“I love you too, Kylo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally. i could just write about these two being fluffy together i love the fluffy chub lovin. and i dont mean to be a downer but im not sure how many more chapters there will be of this,, i have a couple planned but there will be a lot of time skips i guess bc?? idk. if u guys want to see anything specific happen plllleeeaaase let me know bc otherwise there's going to be two Mmmaybe three chapters, but im feeling two. 
> 
> anyways thank you guys for reading!! im so sorry for the long wait and i hope yall forgive me. comments are highly highly appreciated, also hmu at [ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) on tumblr if u wanna chat about hcs or anything ♥


	9. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux realizes his overindulging has had more of an impact on him than he thought; Kylo briefly meets Hux Sr.; and Kylo reassures Hux that he loves every part of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been over two months and i feel absolutely terrible, but.....college is kicking my ass lol;; 98% of my free time is spent doing homework, so writing has had to take the backseat for quite a while u_u Buuuuut i was reminded that Nov 2nd is the wg/stuffing/chubby kink day for Niche Kink November so here it is! 
> 
> enjoi, friends

If Hux thought he had been spoiled when Kylo first stuffed him full that day they went to the boardwalk, he wasn’t sure what word could describe him in the following weeks. Pampered was close, but completely and utterly overindulged was more like it. 

 

Their near-daily trips to diners became truly-daily, and Kylo always made sure that they stopped by the ice cream parlor at the end of the day (though there were times where the end of the day trip was not the _first_ trip). While Hux was no stranger to overeating, and while his past excursions to the diners usually ended up with him being pleasantly just past full, he had never gone with that being the _intended_ end result. Now, that was the expected end result.

 

Having classes during the day did nothing to stop Kylo from lavishing Hux with attention and food. Free periods were used to slip out of the school for trips to eat, and empty storage rooms and janitor’s closets were utilized when Kylo needed to fully appreciate the results of his work. Occasionally they wouldn’t even leave the parlor or diner before slipping into the restroom and appreciating each other right then and there.

 

When Kylo had said he wanted Hux to be taken care of and always feel full, he wasn’t lying about following through to make it so. Even with his unintended overeating, Hux wasn’t sure he could remember feeling so full and sated for such a long streak. Three weeks after his first time getting stuffed, he hadn’t gone a day where he didn’t overeat and feel pangs of protest from his nearly always stuffed belly.

 

He was anxious during the first week, worried that people would see the way his belly filled out his shirts, round and bloated all the time - but especially so when he and Kylo would return from their (against school policy) outings during the day. Did they know, he wondered? His relationship with Kylo was public now, of course, but did they _know?_ Did they see the correlation? Was it obvious? Were the glances he caught directed at him just occasional?

 

By the second week he felt himself relaxing. Nobody had commented, and even if the glances weren’t just coincidental, he found that they sent a strange thrill through him. The swell of his stomach and the way it sat heavy in his lap during class after a sound stuffing was as close to exhibitionism as he could get.

 

By the third week he was utterly relaxed in his new position. Kylo was with him nearly all the time, always there to ease his nerves. He nearly always had gifts, sometimes something as simple as a box of candies or pastries, or more expensive like clothing. Lots of clothing.

 

“You need to be more confident in your appearance,” Kylo said as he set a bag down on the bed. They were in Hux’s room, the ginger sitting cross legged by the headboard as he picked through the second of two boxes of chocolates Kylo had bought.

 

Hux swallowed what he’d been chewing. “What makes you think I’m not confident? I’ve been wearing all the clothes you’ve gotten me, if you haven’t noticed.” He gestured to himself before resuming eating.

 

Kylo shrugged. “I have noticed. And you look _great,_ by the way. I just feel like you wore the same shit all the time.”

 

“And what was wrong with the shit I was wearing?”

 

“Nothing, really. Your sweaters showed off your belly well, but I feel like you were trying to hide yourself even then.”

 

Hux sighed and set the empty box down, watching as Kylo pulled out several shirts from the bag before laying them on the bed. The clothes were more form fitting than he would have liked, but seeing the way Kylo’s eyes lit up when he wore them was worth the slight discomfort. He still hadn’t dared to try skinny jeans - it would take true begging from Kylo before he would attempt to squeeze into a pair.

 

“I guess I was kind of hiding myself. But,” he scooted forward and pressed a kiss to Kylo’s cheek, “you have certainly helped me to...grow out of that.”

 

Kylo bit his lip and moved onto the bed, leaning in to kiss Hux as a hand wandered to his belly. He huffed a pleased sound when Hux keened at the touch.

 

“Want to go to get lunch? I feel bad not having taken you to breakfast. Although, you look like you helped yourself regardless.” He smirked as he poked at the sliver of skin exposed where Hux’s t shirt had ridden up.

 

Hux hummed and leaned back, rubbing a hand over his middle. “The chocolates made up for it. And I actually didn’t help myself; there’s not much to eat downstairs. I must still be full from last night.” 

 

Kylo watched as Hux slid from the bed, eyes unable to look away from the way his briefs bit into his sides, a decent muffin top pooching out over the sides. “Must be.”

 

Hux moved to the closet, selecting a shirt and pair of pants. “I’ll change and then we can go; think of a place since I’ve chosen the last three times.”

 

When he was alone in the bathroom, Hux couldn’t help but smile to himself as he changed. Everything was going so well, especially since his father had left. He and Kylo had been nearly inseparable, alternating between spending time at either of their houses. He felt safe, despite the suspicious looks from Han he caught every now and again (Kylo insisted it was just his face). Safe, content, relaxed -

 

He paused. The shirt he’d slipped on was...not fitting right. It was tight around his shoulders, and when he tried to button the front it proved a bit difficult. He took it off and glanced at the tag. It was the correct size.

 

Frowning, he left the bathroom and returned to his room. Kylo was reclined on the bed, engrossed by something on his phone. He looked over when Hux stepped in.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“No, I just...I think the dryer must have shrunk my shirt, is all.”

 

He discarded the shirt before moving to the closet. After sifting through he selected another button up.

 

Again...the fitting was off.

 

Frustrated, he continued picking out various shirts and trying on each of them. It was only when he came to one of the shirts Kylo had bought him a week before that he stopped.

 

The size was different. When compared to those of the shirts that didn’t fit, he saw that the new clothes were larger. He hadn’t thought to check the tags when Kylo presented the clothes to him.

 

Flushing, he turned to Kylo. “Care to explain yourself?”

 

Kylo’s cheeks were a bit pink as well. He propped himself up onto his elbows, phone discarded. 

 

“I...bought the wrong size. The first time. I guessed and realized when I checked one of your shirt’s tags that the size was wrong - but then you tried it on before I could return it and it fit.”

 

Hux blinked before looking down at the shirt in his hand. He had noticed his shirts had been feeling a bit tight, but he honestly thought it was because he was full so much of the time - it hadn’t occurred to him that he might have put on weight. Once Kylo had started buying him shirts, he stopped wearing the old ones as often.

 

Kylo chewed at his lip before slipping off the bed to move to Hux’s side. He slid a hand up Hux’s waist, pinching at the softness there.

 

“I thought you would have noticed but you didn’t, so I just…didn’t say anything.”

 

Hux looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. He had hardly used it, not having wanted to see himself when he changed. Now, though, he took a good long look. 

 

The belly that he had thought was still full from the night before was actually just...bigger. Yes, he’d eaten the chocolates Kylo had brought, but that wasn’t enough to round him out as he was. When he rubbed a hand tentatively over the mound, he noted how soft it was and how he could get a good thick handful when he pinched it. If he really looked he realized he was looking a bit fuller in the face as well. 

 

His breath hitched when Kylo smoothed his hands over his belly, fingertips digging in.

 

“You’re beautiful, Hux….I love watching you eat and be happy. You’ve gotten so comfortable and don’t even need me to encourage you anymore. And it’s paid off.”

 

Hux could feel himself getting hard when Kylo began to kiss his neck, hands smoothing over his body and his breath hot against his skin. 

 

He’d gained weight _again. He had been oblivious to it but here was the proof, in the reflection staring back at him in the mirror and in the shirt he gripped in his hand. After just a few weeks of nearly always snacking and eating til he couldn’t take another bite, he was finally seeing the results._

 

And he found he wanted to see _more_.

 

Kylo was getting riled up, one hand reaching down to cup Hux’s dick as he pressed his hips against the other’s ass. The hand not on his crotch was alternating between rubbing the upper slope of his belly and cupping one of his soft pecs.

 

Hux took a deep breath and reached up to cup the side of Kylo’s face, halting his movements.

 

“How about we go to eat? Before we...do anything.”

 

Kylo hesitated and then pulled back, grinning. “Good idea.” When Hux started to slip on the shirt he stopped him. “Wait, put on the old one.”

 

Hux felt his cheeks redden as he pulled on one of the older button ups. It was definitely a tight fit, the buttons protesting as he adjusted the hem and the seams around his arms stretching a bit. There were few creases left, and Hux had the feeling that by the time he would finish the shirt would be more than filled out.

 

He grabbed a thin jacket Kylo had bought him just in case there were any clothing malfunctions - which he suspected was definitely a possibility. The shirt hugged his body like a second skin, and there were small spaces in between the buttons.

 

Kylo had chosen a nondescript Italian restaurant at the far end of town. Not many people were seated inside, but he insisted the food was good as he ushered Hux along. Just like when they first ate out at a diner together, the hosts and waitstaff seemed very familiar with Kylo’s presence - and not in any negative way. He seemed to be a familiar patron.

 

“I trust your taste in food...sort of,” Hux murmured as he looked over the menu. “Your affinity for fried foods with ice cream concerns me, but that’s a different conversation.” He shifted, one hand reaching down to adjust the hem of his shirt. It felt even more stressed when he sat, his belly trying to push through where it rested on his lap.

 

“Well, I definitely think you have to try the buffet lunch special. It’s cheap and you get to eat as much pasta as you want. You like pasta, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Great. The bread here is also pretty A+, so we can get that too.”

 

Though Hux had finally relaxed enough with himself that he was comfortable being visibly full around people, he was usually wearing shirts that fit him well enough to hide it - thanks to Kylo’s mishap with the sizing. Now, however, it would be more than plainly obvious just how stuffed he was going to be. He could feel himself beginning to blush when more people began filtering in from outside. So much for there not being an audience.

 

The pasta special came with soup and bread, and Hux felt the heat in his cheeks as he ate. Kylo was eating as well, but Hux knew what was expected of him. He didn’t need to be told that the majority of the food was for him.

 

By the time the first plate of pasta arrived, Hux had polished off the five breadsticks in the basket and needed a top off on his drink. Despite that, his stomach growled as the plate was set in front of him. 

 

Any nervousness he felt was soon overridden as he dug in. The pasta was covered in a thick cream sauce, and he nearly moaned around each forkful. He could feel it weigh heavily in his stomach - but he had room. He didn’t even need to tell Kylo to order more, he simply did.

 

The second plate was delivered just as he finished the first, and he ate with equal enthusiasm. He could feel his belly beginning to bloat, the space between the buttons widening every few mouthfuls. 

 

He began to slow down by the third plate, and by the fourth he had to take breaks. Leaning back against the booth he stifled a burp, one hand on his belly. Half the plate stared up at him, uneaten, and he felt his stomach gurgle. He was never sure anymore whether it was in protest or anticipation. 

 

“Can you finish it?” Kylo asked, leaning forward. Both of his hands were in his lap, and he had been shifting in his seat every few minutes as he watched Hux continue to pile everything away.

 

“I think so,” he managed. He panted a bit as he straightened, his cheeks flushed and his breathing shallow.

 

It didn’t quite hurt, but there was the slightest discomfort. Even then, that was heavily outweighed by the sated feeling, drowsiness, and arousal he could feel rolling off of Kylo in waves across the table. Eat bite was slow and calculated, but he managed.

 

Pushing away the now empty plate, Hux settled back. The buttons on his shirt were straining, pulled taut and digging into his belly. He would have tried to rub himself if he didn’t think the buttons might pop loose. Not to mention the amount of people that had filtered into the restaurant over time was...more than he would like to have surrounding himself in this state.

 

Kylo wasn’t the only one doing his best to hide his arousal, though. Hux could feel his cheeks burn when he realized how close he looked to flat out bursting out of his shirt. The bulge in his own pants would certainly have been more visible if his belly wasn’t concealing it so well. As horrified as he was at being seen in public the way he was, he couldn’t help but admit there was a bit of a thrill in wondering if anybody had noticed. If any of the occasional glances he caught his way were directed at his bloated middle.

 

Kylo was squirming in the booth across from him, cheeks blooming with color. “Do you...do you think you have room for dessert?” 

 

Hux huffed, one hand teasing at a button while the other rubbed at the side of his belly, just out of view of the other customers but in Kylo’s line of sight. “I can certainly try.”

 

Kylo bit his lip, finally dragging his eyes away from Hux’s teasing hand. “We can can get ice cream somewhere else. I uh, I can finish up and pay for this and we can leave.”

 

The ginger didn’t protest as he sat back against the booth and tried not to whimper, wanting desperately to unbutton his pants or rub at the fullest part of his stomach. It felt like eons before the bill was paid and Kylo was ushering a wobbly Hux out of the restaurant. 

 

“God...I might just fall into a food coma right here in the car,” he moaned, slumping into the seat. “Take care of Millicent for me. Punch Mitaka one last time in my honor.”

 

Kylo snorted, yet he couldn’t help but reach over and rub gently over the side of Hux’s belly. He grinned when Hux let out a small pleased sound and wriggled at the touch. “Can the food coma wait until after I get the ice cream?”

 

“Mmmm...maybe. I might be able to hold on for just a little longer.”

 

“Good.” He started the car and began to drive, slow and cautious as ever; Kylo had turned out to be quite the safe driver - at times even more cautious than himself.

 

Hux hummed and then huffed as he massaged the upper slope of his belly - with no other people around he was free to do as he pleased. And right now, rubbing tight circles into the even tighter mound pleased him greatly. He was starting to doze off when Kylo killed the engine. 

 

“Now you stay here, and I will be back.”

 

“You know I’m not picky about ice cream but -”

 

“I know, strawberry or moose tracks. Don’t worry, I got you.” He grinned one last time before shutting the door and trotting off into the ice cream parlor. 

 

Hux took a moment to watch him through the large front window, unable to stop the corners of his lips from turning up. Kylo leaned onto one of the counters, crossing his arms and tossing his head back to get the hair out of his face. The leather jacket he wore was a bit small on him, and rode up just enough to reveal a sliver of skin above his hip and the edge of his underwear above his jeans. 

 

Kylo seemed to be in much better spirits since they had started all of this. Even before that first night in his car, back when Kylo insisted Hux could join the track team and become a star player...even then, Hux couldn’t help but feel that maybe he had helped Kylo find some kind of peace in his life. Even it manifested the most in the little moments like leaning over a counter to order ice cream. 

 

Clicking on the radio, he hummed along to the tune - he had no idea what it was, but it was catchy. His hand wandered along his middle before moving down to just below the swell of his belly. He nearly moaned when he undid the button and zipper of his pants; while it didn’t open up too much room for his belly to expand, it was just enough. 

 

He barely realized he was dozing off again until he jerked to attention at the sound of his door being pulled open. Two large tubs of ice cream were handed to him.

 

“What happened to strawberry _or_ moosetracks?”

 

Kylo smirked. “You couldn’t just expect me to not take the opportunity to buy both. Besides, I get discounts here now - did I not tell you?”

 

Hux winced at the cold press of the tubs against his belly and thighs. “No, you didn’t. When did they start giving you discounts? Was it because you’ve been buying so much from them recently?” He was almost embarrassed as he recalled just how much ice cream he had eaten in the last several weeks. It wouldn’t surprise him if he was part of the reason for the discounted tubs.

 

Kylo nearly had to fold himself in half to climb into the car. When he was seated he turned to Hux and smirked. “I got a job here a week ago. At first they only had me doing volunteer shit because they had all the help they could get, but I said as long as I got discounts or free ice cream I’d help out - and then a week ago someone quit. So I took over their job. Good shit, right?” 

 

“Yes, good shit, but - why didn’t you tell me you got a job? I would have congratulated you.”

 

“It wasn’t a big deal. Besides, I thought it would be a fun surprise.”

 

“Is that how you’ve been paying for everything? The clothes and the food and all that? You just went out and got a secret job?”

 

“What, did you think I was stealing money from my parents? Which I’ve done, but that’s not the point. The _point_ is that _you,_ and specifically _this_ -” he reached over and dug his fingertips into the side of Hux’s belly, “-motivated me enough to go out and find work. If I hadn’t I’d’ve been broke by the end of week one. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’ve gotten pretty hard to...satisfy.”

 

His hand was still against Hux’s stomach, thumb stroking along a crease in his shirt. Hux could feel his cheeks burning as he realized that if anyone in the store were to happen to glance out there was a chance they would see what was happening. Nonetheless, he nearly moaned when Kylo leaned over and kissed him, hand moving to pinch at his soft lovehandle. 

 

It took all of his willpower not to climb over onto Kylo’s lap, to straddle him and push his stuffed belly against his front. He wanted so badly to be touched, to feel his warm hands on the skin of his belly, to have his thumb stroke over the new stretchmarks on his waist and near his navel. To pull out Kylo’s cock and trap it between their bellies, make him come from just the friction (it had happened last week). 

 

When Kylo finally pulled away his face was mottled with color and he was panting. “Not that...that’s a bad thing - being hard to satisfy. You were just killing my band account.”

 

Hux winced. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t fucking be!” He licked his lips, hand smoothing over Hux’s lower back. “Nothing makes me happier than seeing you comfortable and full...or maybe just a bit _uncomfortably full_.” He squeezed at Hux’s chub and bumped their foreheads. 

 

“Even if it’s using up all of your hard earned cash from...I dunno, scooping ice cream or whatever it is you do?”

 

“Definitely. I’m more than willing to use up all of my hard earned cash scooping ice cream and washing dishes if it’s going towards the great cause of stuffing you full.” 

 

Hux tried to hide his smile by turning to look out the window as Kylo started the car. He was somewhat glad to have the ice cream tubs in his lap just in case the swell of his belly didn’t hide the hard on he had. 

 

The ride back to Hux’s house was fairly quiet, with the occasional commercials interspersed between soothing classical pieces. Hux would never say it, but he found it a bit surprising that Kylo enjoyed the classical station. The first few times that he had tuned into the channel while they were in the car together Hux thought that maybe he was doing it because he thought it was what Hux liked to listen to, but when he heard Kylo’s quiet humming along to one of the Brandenburg Concertos, he realized that he may have been wrong. He knew all of the changes throughout the tune, and there was no way he was just lucky. 

 

Kylo was humming now, fingers tapping the steering wheel along to the beat of the melody. He glanced over at Hux and saw his grin.

 

“What are you smiling about?”

 

“Oh, nothing.”

 

“Hux, come on. Tell me why you’re smiling - I can fucking see your smirk.”

 

“It’s nothing, I just...think you’re cute, is all. Right now specifically because you seem to know all of the concertos on this station so well.”

 

Kylo’s cheeks were pinkening again, after having finally returned to their natural pallor. “Do I not strike you as someone who likes classical music?”

 

“To be honest, not really. But I think it’s cute. I love learning new things about you.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, but Hux could see him trying not to smile. “Classical music can be really intense and engaging and moody, that’s all.”

 

“Oh, so you relate to it, then.”

 

Kylo was about to respond when his mouth snapped shut and he brought the car to a halt. Hux followed his gaze out the window and felt his stomach turn.

 

An elegant, sleek black car was parked just outside of Hux’s house. A man in equally sleek clothing and a face like stone was unloading several suitcases from the trunk.

 

“Does this mean your dad is back?” Kylo looked between the ginger and the house. 

 

Hux said nothing, worried he might vomit if he opened his mouth. 

 

“Do you want to leave? We don’t have to go in-”

 

“No, it’s...I can go in. It’s fine. I’ll be fine, I just need to...I need my jacket.”

 

He fumbled it on, hands shaking as he pulled the zipper up. Even more dread welled up his throat when he realized that it was still hugging him tightly, his full belly still painfully obvious. At least the gaping buttons were no longer visible.

 

“You stay here, you don’t need to come in.”

 

He was out of the car before Kylo could respond, clutching the two tubs of ice cream close to himself despite the chill. His heart pounded in his chest as he began to walk, eyes fixed on the house and Kylo’s voice distant in his ears as he stumbled out of the car.

 

The voice of his father, however, was clear as day before he was even across the street. 

 

Hux barely registered stepping through the door to the house, feeling his heart jump into his throat at the sight of his father. Taller than Kylo, broad, with a thick beard. The same bright orange hair as his son, though his was streaked with grey.

 

Brendol Hux Sr. wasn’t facing Hux, but he turned when Hux’s mother’s eyes flicked past him and her mouth opened a fraction.

 

“Brendol-”

 

“I thought you were coming back in two days,” he said. He could hear the waver in his voice, _damn it_. He tried to rise his chin a bit, make himself look a little braver. “You’re back early.”

 

“Bren, please-”

 

“I should have expected you to act like this,” his father said, sighing and crossing his arms over his chest. “One month wasn’t long enough for you, was it?”

 

“No, actually, it wasn’t.” Hux could feel his face flushing as he clutched the ice cream closer to himself.

 

Hux Sr. stepped forward, not too much taller than his son but just enough that he loomed.

 

“I see you’ve gone and done exactly the opposite of what I told you to do while I was away,” he said, voice low as he reached forward and pinched at the chub of Hux’s cheek. “You really do have no self control. What a pity.” 

 

Before Hux could move away his father reached again and jabbed at his belly, pulling out a whimper from him. He grabbed one of the tubs of ice cream and waved it in Hux’s face.

 

“Are you proud of _that,_ or _this?_ Proud to come in here, soon as I return, to show off what a disgrace you are? I had such plans for you, but all you do is continue to disappoint. It’s a good thing I returned early - I can only imagine how much worse off you’d be if I had been away for any longer.” 

 

His gaze drifted from his trembling son to somewhere behind him, out the doorway.

 

“And who is that?”

 

Hux only barely looked over his shoulder to see Kylo standing just off the front porch, expression somewhere between shock and rage and hatred. His fists were clenched and he looked about ready to lunge into the house and tackle his father.

 

“He’s larger than the last boy you kept bringing here. I suspect this one’s not just another _friend,_ is he? Just another deviant - I’ll bet he encourages your overindulgent behavior, doesn’t he?”

 

“Damn fucking _straight_ I do!”

 

Kylo was storming into the house before Hux could call out to stop him; not that his voice would have worked anyways. His throat was so closed up from the oncoming tears beginning to pool in his eyes that no words would have even made it out of him.

 

Hux’s father straightened, jaw slack. “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re _not_ excused,” Kylo snapped, stepping up close beside Hux. “But you heard correctly: I _do_ encourage your son’s overindulgent behavior, because it makes _him_ happy and that makes _me_ fucking happy. Yeah, he probably eats more than me and you combined at times, but if it makes him happy than I am more than willing to encourage him. Although now that I finally get to see you, I’ve got to say you’re not really one to shit on him for his weight.”

 

Kylo reached forward and jabbed at Hux Sr.’s middle before snatching back the tub of ice cream. Grinning when all the man managed was a gasp.

 

“It was a _pleasure_ to finally meet you. You’re exactly what I expected you to be like.” He tilted his head to the side to look around him. “Sorry, Mrs. Hux, that you have such a shithead for a husband. My condolences.”

 

Hux said nothing as he was ushered out of the house; he only tried his hardest to regulate his breathing and to keep the tears from spilling over. It was a lost cause, his cheeks soaked by the time he was seated in the car with Kylo climbing into the driver’s side. 

 

“Shit, Hux, I’m so sorry that happened. Let’s just...let’s just go chill at my house. Does that work for you?” His hand twitched in his lap, unsure whether he should reach out to touch him or not. 

 

Hux nodded; wiping his eyes only to have more tears trail down his cheeks seconds later. 

 

“Your dad’s a fucking prick, Hux. Don’t listen to him, alright? You’re not a disgrace.”

 

Hux could hear Kylo talking the entire ride. He wanted to really listen and to take it in and brush everything off and just go back to talking about classical radio stations and how Kylo knew more concertos by heart than he did. He wanted to spend the ride complaining about how he hoped they wouldn’t get pulled over and then fined for Kylo not having his license. He wanted to talk about how he would have visited Kylo every time he worked at that ice cream parlor, teasing him for the silly apron and hat and he must have to wear. He wanted to talk about anything but his father, or himself.

 

He was still shaking by the time they reached Kylo’s house. 

 

“Are your parents home?” he finally managed, voice cracking. “I don’t want them to see me and ask what happened-”

 

“No, no, you’re good. Leia is out and Han left somewhere to...do his thing. Rey is with Poe and Finn. It’s just us, don’t worry.”

 

Hux nodded, waiting until Kylo had gotten out and circled around the car to his side before stepping out. Kylo wrapped his arm around him again, pulling him close as they walked to the front door and nuzzling his nose into Hux’s hair. 

 

They were quiet until they got to Kylo’s room. Hux sat on the bed and set the ice cream down on the floor, wringing his hands into his lap and sniffling. Kylo sat beside him, close enough so that their thighs touched. 

 

“Hux, I-”

 

“I wanted to stand up to him, like you did to your dad,” Hux said, voice just over a whisper. “You stood up to him for me and now when my dad called you a deviant I couldn’t, I...I was too afraid to. He kicked me down just like he did last time.” 

 

He sniffled loudly, wiping his nose with his sleeve and grimacing. He took a deep breath and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, feeling himself start to shake again. “I’m a disgrace, just like he said. I have no self control, I’m a coward, I’m overindulgent...I’m disgusting, I’m -”

 

Kylo pulled Hux’s hands from his face and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Hux was gasping, choking back more tears in between his words. Kylo didn’t say anything at first, just pulled back and brought Hux’s hands to his mouth, kissing them gently. Mouthing at his knuckles, taking a fingertip into his mouth for only a second before going back to placing feather light kisses over the skin. Hux’s breathing slowed - still a bit uneven, but he was no longer gasping for breath. He was transfixed, watery green eyes staring wide at Kylo’s movements. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Hux,” he finally said, speaking slowly. His eyes were still focused on Hux’s hands, thumbs smoothing over the backs. When he looked up, Hux forced himself to glance away, a small hiccup escaping him. “You’re not a disgrace, and you’re certainly not disgusting. And you’re not a coward.”

 

“But I let him say those things-”

 

“So? It happens. You don’t have to be brave and stand up to him just because I did to my dad.”

 

“He called you a deviant-”

 

“And maybe I am,” Kylo smirked. “That might be the only thing your dad was right about. Although, he was probably also right to think you’re only going to get even more big and beautiful in the coming months.” 

 

He leaned in to kiss Hux just under his soft jaw but the ginger pulled away, cheeks still flushed.

 

“I don’t...I don’t know if I should get...bigger,” he mumbled. “He was right, I overindulge too much, I don’t have any self control-”

 

Kylo reached up and cupped the side of Hux’s face, frowning when Hux flinched; his thumb had grazed the spot where his father had pinched his cheek. “Don’t think about what he said. Forget everything he’s ever said to you about your weight, because he’s a shithead and his words don’t mean anything. How do _you_ feel about yourself? About your body?”

 

Hux shrugged, eyes downcast. “I mean...I dunno.”

 

“Well I’ll tell you how I feel about you. I’ll show you, too, if that would help.”

 

Readjusting so he was kneeling in front of Hux, who had pulled his legs up so he was sitting criss cross on the bed, Kylo carefully began to unzip the jacket. Once he had peeled that off he smoothed his palms over the sides of Hux’s full belly, smiling softly when Hux huffed out a quiet sound.

 

“Remember when I told you that I love it when you’re like this because it means you’re taken care of? That still applies. These last few weeks were so good - as far as I know you never thought of your father, and it was all just you. You seemed happy to me. _Were_ you happy?”

 

Hux nodded, feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes again. “Yeah, I...I was.”

 

“And I mean, even before we became...you know...a thing, you were chubby. Because you were overindulging even then and that is A-o-fucking-kay. Sure, Mitaka was an asshole, but you had your own fun on the side with food regardless. And now you’re having fun with me, and I hope you’re even happier now. Are you?”

 

Hux could feel his lower lip beginning to tremble. He only nodded. 

 

Kylo’s hands had been making slow work of the shirt buttons, and he was unable to stop his smile when they barely required any pressure to come undone. Once the shirt was opened he smoothed his hand over the swell of belly, pushing up Hux’s undershirt to reveal his navel and the myriad of stretchmarks littering the expanse. Leaning down he began to press kisses and kitten licks against the marks, hands moving to knead at the softness of Hux’s lovehandles. Hux’s skin was hot but his tongue was even more so, and he grinned when Hux let out a moan as he flattened his tongue and licked a broad stripe across his lower belly. 

 

Leaning back but not ceasing the movements of his hand, Kylo hummed. “It’s obvious your belly is a personal favorite of mine when it comes to your body, but I love the rest of you as well. You know that, right?”

 

Hux swallowed, his throat tight. He managed a weak nod. 

 

“Anywhere you need some reassurance that I love? Name a place and I’ll make sure you know I love it.”

 

Hux was nearly melting into his touches, the feel of his warm hands rubbing circles into the fullest part of his belly and the feel of his thumbs ghosting over his navel. 

 

“My, uh...legs?” His voice was still a bit shaky. 

 

“Mmmm, I definitely love those.” 

 

Kylo made quick work of Hux’s pants, pulling them off and tossing them to the ground. “Thick thighs save lives, after all,” he said, grinning as he slipped his hands under Hux’s thighs to squeeze at the softness there.

 

Hux let out a short burst of laughter, legs reflexively kicking at Kylo. It only fueled him to continue, fingertips alternating between digging into his skin and brushing over it lightly enough to pull out more laughter from the ginger. 

 

“Now that I’ve thoroughly tortured you there,” Kylo panted as he finally leaned back, cheeks pink, “where else? Give me another spot.”

 

Hux could feel his face burning as he tried not to giggle any more. “My...jaw, I guess? It’s gotten really soft and I dunno-”

 

Kylo was on him in seconds, pushing Hux onto his back as he leaned in to lick and kiss at Hux’s jawline. One hand cupped Hux’s cheek to keep him in place while the other fought off his swats at Kylo’s head.

 

“F-fuck that t-tickles, Kylo - did you not shave this morning-”

 

It was another thirty torturous seconds before Kylo relented, pulling back only enough to look down at Hux as he hunched over him.

 

“Anywhere else? I can do this all day, Hux. _Anywhere_ \- your arms, your feet, your nose. Name a place.”

 

Hux’s smile dissipated and he shifted. “Well, I guess I am still a bit self conscious of one other place….”

 

“Yeah? Tell me. Is it your ass? Because I can give that some loving in _multiple_ ways.”

 

Hux shook his head. “No, my ass is fine. But I just...I dunno, I guess I’m a bit embarrassed about my, uh...chest.”

 

Kylo stared blankly down at Hux for a moment. Then he smirked, leaning down enough to bring his face close to Hux’s collarbone.

 

“Really? You’re self conscious over these beautiful things?” 

 

Hux felt blood rush to his face when Kylo pushed open his shirt and hovered over one of his pecs - his very soft, rounded out pecs. He was about to tell Kylo he didn’t need to say anything, didn’t need to pretend he loved them, before the other stuck his tongue out and dragged it over one nipple. Hux whined, squirming under Kylo as he took it between his teeth and pulled. 

 

“You’ve got great tits, Hux,” Kylo said, hands coming to rest on Hux’s chest. He began to knead them, pinching both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

 

“Oh god, don’t call them tits,” Hux groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Are they really that big already?”

 

Kylo snorted. “They’re wonderful, Hux. Don’t worry, I’ve got tits too. We _all_ have tits.”

 

“I _know_ but I just-”

 

His words were cut off by his own moan as Kylo leaned down once again to take one of his nipples into his mouth. Rather than biting he sucked, tongue swirling around it as his hands continued to knead both of his pecs. Hux was wriggling, panting into his hand as Kylo alternated between sucking each of his nipples and grinding his hips down against Hux’s. 

 

Pulling back, Kylo bit his lip. “Do you want to-”

 

“ _Yes_ \- shit - fuck me, please!” Hux blurted out from behind his hands.

 

Kylo blinked. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to eat the ice cream, but we could do that after.”

 

“Oh. Sorry. Yeah, we can do that first. Ice cream, I mean.”

 

“Believe me, I _want_ to fuck you. But I also don’t want this to melt too much,” Kylo said as he slipped off the bed. “Stay right there, I’ll go get spoons.”

 

Hux pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched as Kylo bounded out of the room. Once he was gone he looked back down at himself - specifically, at the way his full belly pushed through his open shirt.

 

He grunted as he sat up, looking down again. Now that he really looked, his belly _did_ look bigger - and not just because it was stuffed full with food. He ran his hands over it, feeling its heft in his palms and watching it bounce when he let it drop into his lap. _Shit_ , he thought, _it really is in my lap._

 

He began to run his hands over the rest of his body, squeezing every now and again to see just how soft he felt. His upper arms, his thighs, lower back...his chest. He hadn’t really taken the time to explore himself like this in some time - even with everything he’d done over the past weeks, he mostly let Kylo do all the touching. Occasionally he’d run a hand over his belly or ass in the shower, but he left most of the exploring to Kylo. His hands were larger and he ran much hotter than Hux, whose hands tended to be on the colder side.

 

He huffed as he traced along the edge of his briefs where they bit into the softness of his thighs. Shit, they were getting tight as well. How had he been so oblivious? Had he always just assumed all of his clothing didn’t fit him perfectly?

 

His hand was palming at the bulge in his briefs before he really registered what he was doing. One hand rubbed and pinched at the sides of his belly while the other slipped past his waistband to grip at his cock. He whined, feeling his blush beginning to spread across the rest of his body as he felt his fist bump into his belly: it was so full and heavy in his lap that he couldn’t jerk himself off without it getting in the way.

 

“Okay, so I found some chocolate syrup we can-”

 

Kylo halted in the doorway, jaw dropping open a bit. He stared at Hux, head tilted back and his eyes closed as he pulled at himself on the bed. 

 

Hux only just barely turned his head, cheeks bright and his full lips parted. “Kylo,” he whined, hand not stopping its movements.

 

The spoons and chocolate syrup bottle were discarded immediately, Kylo nearly tripping over the clothes scattered on the ground as he dashed. He pulled Hux to the edge of the bed, hoisting his legs up so they were over his shoulders as he leaned in to take Hux into his mouth. Hux tried to quiet his moan with one hand, thighs involuntarily squeezing as Kylo nearly deepthroated him in one go. 

 

Kylo pulled off after a moment, panting. “You’re gonna...you’re gonna need to move your belly,” he said. 

 

Hux felt himself shudder as he did just that, hand reaching down to slide beneath the swell. 

 

“Perfect,” Kylo breathed before leaning in again, taking Hux’s length more slowly this time. 

 

Hux let himself fall back onto the bed as Kylo licked and sucked at him, tongue swirling around the tip and then sliding up the underside as he pulled off. His hands smoothed along Hux’s thighs, thumbs pressing into the soft undersides (though even his large hands couldn’t really reach around them anymore). Hux could feel Kylo smile as he sucked, teeth occasionally grazing along his shaft as his head bobbed. 

 

Hux groaned when Kylo pulled off with a pop, the wet heat of his mouth sorely missed after only seconds.

 

“Can I-”

 

“ _Yes,_ yes, _please,_ I’m close already-”

 

Kylo slipped out from beneath Hux’s thighs rather unceremoniously and began to strip, fumbling out of his jeans but not removing his shirt. He snatched the tube of lube he kept under the bed before climbing on and readjusted Hux, blushing when he let his legs fall open before Kylo had a chance to even spread him.

 

“Aren’t you going to take off your shirt?”

 

“Shirt doesn’t matter. Just didn’t need pants.”

 

Popping the cap, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers before slipping one into Hux. The ginger moaned, back arching and effectively sticking out his belly even more. Kylo worked him open slowly, finger crooking every now and again while his free hand stroked Hux’s thigh and slipped up to knead the side of his belly.

 

“You’re so beautiful already, Hux,” Kylo said. “You were always beautiful and now you’re even _more_ beautiful and I just...think about how it’ll be when you get even _bigger_ ….” 

 

While Kylo didn’t openly pant, Hux certainly was. His hips ground down around the three fingers now massaging inside him and he clutched uselessly at the bedsheets. 

 

“Please, Kylo, I’m ready,” he whined.

 

That was all the persuasion it took for Kylo to replace his fingers with his cock, sinking in to the hilt in one smooth movement. They both moaned in unison, Kylo arching his back so his belly pressed against Hux’s. 

 

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” he huffed, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it a million times….I don’t give a fuck what your dad says, or what Mitaka has said….You’re fucking gorgeous and I fucking love it.”

 

Hux squeezed his thighs were they wrapped around Kylo’s waist, panting as he timed the push of his hips to match Kylo’s thrusts. One hand wandered to clutch at his belly and the other pulled at his cock; he moaned as he felt he way his stomach bounced with every thrust. And not just his belly, he realized: the softness of his thighs and chest quivered with the motions as well.

 

“God, Hux, you have no idea how turned on I was when you tried on that one shirt and I realized you’d gone up a size….You didn’t even fucking realize...you just...you fucking gained weight and were totally oblivious….”

 

He was thrusting faster now, hips snapping against Hux’s ass at a near brutal pace. His fringe, damp with sweat, clung to the sides of his face and his clenched jaw. Hux felt his own pace on his cock quicken, hand sliding easily from the amount of precome he was leaking.

 

“It only took a couple weeks for you to gain enough to go up a size... _fuck,_ Hux...I’ll need to get a second job so I can get you even more....You’ll need a whole new wardrobe before the end of the month, unless you outgrow it all before then - _fuck!_ ”

 

He came then, moaning as he thrusted weakly through his orgasm, emptying into Hux. Hux followed, letting out a low whine as he finished, cum painting his belly and fist. Kylo didn’t move from his spot, remained inside of Hux for another minute or so as he softened. His arms wobbled as he supported his weight before he finally pulled out with a slick sound. 

 

Crawling over Hux, Kylo plopped down onto his side and pulled at Hux, guiding him to roll over so they were facing one another. Hux tucked his arms to his chest and twisted his legs with Kylo’s; eyes downcast.

 

“So you...really aren’t disappointed I didn’t stand up to my father?” he asked, voice quiet, barely above a whisper. 

 

Kylo was dozing already, but he reached up a hand and lazily brushed Hux’s fringe out of his eyes. “Fuck no….You’re brave no matter what. Besides...I’ll admit it was pretty fucking scary to get up in his face.”

 

“Really?”

 

A slow nod. “Definitely. I thought he was going to pick me up and fucking...spear toss me out of the house into oncoming traffic when I jabbed him. My life flashed before my eyes and it was pretty disappointing….Well, up until you.”

 

“Mmmm, I think you’re just saying that, but...I appreciate the intention.”

 

Kylo scooted closer to Hux, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder so that Hux could burrow into his neck. “I never just _say_ anything...believe me.”

 

Hux yawned, closing his eyes and drinking in the scent of Kylo’s natural musk. “I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asldkghasdg the first thousand words or so were written like...maybe two or three weeks after the last chapter was posted and then i just didn't touch the file again until around a week ago so. sorry if it seems like the beginning's tone is a little off, it was written a while ago but im way too tired to really go back and revamp it
> 
> but yep here we are, chapter 9 yall. like i said before i only have another chapter or two planned out, so we're nearing the end (´;︵;`) time skips will continue, so lmk if there's anything any of u want to see happen in particular!
> 
> come hmu @[ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! talk to me about chubby hux and/or kylo (°◡°♡).:｡


	10. AUTHOR UPDATE

So a lot has happened since the last chapter of this was published - mainly legal shit hit the fan, but even before that I was kind of having a really rough time. So you can imagine how badly things took a turn two weeks before finals/the end of the semester. 

shit was dropped though so that's all well and good, but needless to say after a week of all that shit I had a really bad bout of depression hit me, and I kind of...have lost interest in a lot of things. My motivation is shot straight into the dirt and all I have time to really do now is trying to make up for the work/class I missed, so even if I wanted to write anything I don't have the time to.

Basically, I don't know when I'll get around to updating this, or if that will happen. Kylux just isn't doing it for me rn, but that can be said for pretty much everything because depression is fun lol. I'm going on break for the holidays for a month though, so who knows. It might update in a week, maybe two weeks, a month, idk. I deleted my kylux blog even before all of this happened during a breakdown but I'm not going to delete this account. I'd like to get back to writing but until all this shit clears up I'm really just not in the mindset to do anything but what's required for me to move on to being a second year lmao. 

So yeah. Sorry for a grim update but I didn't want to leave people hanging. I hope everybody has been alright and that, if I don't update before the end of the year, y'all have a great december and eventually New Year. peace out ♥


	11. Quite Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skipping half a year into the future finds a comfortable Hux with Kylo at the beach (and Phasma is there too of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry this is so late,, i wasn't even sure what to do write about after all the shit went down in life but. here we are folks this is just a short fluffy little chapter/epilogue to finish off the fic. enjoi

Hux had never really been a fan of summer heat - his pale face flushed more easily than it needed to and he was constantly aware of the dark patches under his arms no matter how faint they might be. If there was one thing he found himself grateful for it was that he didn’t seem to sweat nearly as much as he should have, especially considering the fact that he was obviously heavy-set and well insulated.

Heavy-set. Even with as comfortable as he had become with his weight both publicly and privately he found it hard to say the word _fat_ at times. Joking with Kylo and Phasma was another matter - he couldn’t think of two people he was more comfortable with. But looking at himself in the mirror or absentmindedly describing himself _to_ himself as if he were writing a book? No, _fat_ still carried some amount of personal stigma. 

The beach was surprisingly open, a long strip of pale yellow sand sandwiched between the grimy grey boardwalk and the ocean. Seagulls squawked overhead and flew down occasionally to stalk in search of unattended leftovers.

Hux was seated comfortably beneath the large rainbow umbrella with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He was acutely aware of the way the swim shorts bit into his waist and accentuated the chub there, and part of him wanted to put on a tshirt and be done with it while another part of him thought _what the hell, there are people far larger than me here._ Either way he found his compromise in partially hiding himself beneath the towel. 

“Hux, you’re going to have to come out of there at some point.”

Phasma was lying on her front on a towel in the sun, head down as she read a book. The baseball cap Kylo had lent her was turned at an angle on her head, shielding her face from the sun and from Hux’s gaze. 

“I’m quite comfortable, thank you. Besides, I went in the water already.”

“That was over an hour ago. We’re at the beach, you _have_ to go in more than once to make the trip worth it.”

Hux only grunted and pulled the edges of the towel closer together over his chest. He knew that going in only once would make him a lame beach buddy, but he felt self conscious enough beneath the small towel - it covered his soft chest and upper arms but a good deal of his belly was visible due to the angle of the chair he was reclined in. He had gained enough confidence over the months to be seen in button ups that were obviously a bit small and clung to him like a second skin, but showing actual skin was a different story. Kylo was supportive no matter what, never pushing Hux to do anything or wear anything he wasn’t comfortable with - although he _was_ still pressing Hux about when he was going to see him try on a pair of skinny jeans.

“I’ll wait for Kylo,” he finally muttered, shifting down in the chair.

“Wait for Kylo for what?”

Sand rained down near Phasma as Kylo went from a slow run to a halt. She turned her face towards him and wrinkled her nose before looking back to her book.

“Hux is being lame and won’t go in the water again.”

“I said I would wait for Kylo and _then_ go in!”

Kylo’s eyes were hidden behind a pair of knock-off Ray Bans but Hux saw his lip curl up. “Well, looks like we’re going to be lame together then, because I’m starving and Hux needs to hydrate himself....”

A plastic cup filled with a purple liquid and darker bobas at the bottom was handed to him; he accepted it with a smile. Kylo plopped down onto the towel beside Hux beneath the umbrella and took a sip from his own green bubble tea before picking at the tenders and fries he’d bought. 

Hux watched Kylo eat through the side of his eye. Kylo made no effort to tame his hair as the wind mussed it, and his mole-dotted skin was starting to get a bit pink. 

“You should put some sunscreen on, Kylo.”

“Don’t need it,” he said, voice muffled through a mouthful of chicken. 

“You’re starting to burn.”

“Nope, I’m fine. Besides, I don’t know what kind of nasty shitty chemicals they put in that.”

“Kylo, it literally has the ingredients on the side of the bottle. And I highly doubt they would put a product on the market like sunscreen if it was dangerous.”

“Nope. I’m fine.”

Hux sighed and left his boyfriend to it. Boyfriend...unlike _fat_ , _boyfriend_ was a word Hux was more than comfortable with saying now. He’d been hesitant at first, afraid that something would happen and everything would blow up and he’d be alone again. But it had been just over half a year since that first night in his car and everything had gone as smoothly as he could have dreamed. He was proud to call Kylo his boyfriend, although the only person he had a difficult time saying it to was his father - but Kylo understood this, and it wasn’t a problem. 

Glancing back down at Kylo, Hux felt his own lip curl up into a smile at the sight of him hunched over his little cardboard tender basket. While he was primarily the one to overeat and be the focus of their... _food fun_...it wasn’t long after the day Kylo stood up to Hux’s father that Hux discovered he wasn’t the only one of the two of them that enjoyed overindulging. 

Hux had known that Kylo liked to eat just as much as he did - he was always asking to share whatever Hux ordered, always taking him out to new restaurants he found or dragging him along to try out a diner he heard about or saw in passing for two seconds. It was obvious that although he couldn’t afford high end places, Kylo was a bit of a foodie. 

So really, it didn’t surprise Hux the first time he noticed that Kylo had developed the slightest belly. Of course compared to his own generous middle Kylo’s was nothing - but the fact that his usual rock hard abs were no longer visible made Hux feel for a moment as though he were in some parallel universe. 

***  
_  
Hux had been watching him for about a week now. He made sure to get views from every angle just so that he was one hundred percent sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him._

 _He was sure. His eyes narrowed and he nodded to himself. Yup. No doubt about it. Kylo’s shirts always looked to be the slightest bit baggy on him, but Hux had noticed two weeks before the faint indent on his shirt where his bellybutton would be. Hux was well aware that when he wore his own tight shirts that his bellybutton showed as a faint indent - that was exactly what he was seeing with Kylo. Kylo_ had _been particular about not taking off his shirt during sex, if Hux was recalling correctly. He’d just never thought of it as a big deal at first._

_They were seated on the couch now, Hux having eaten nearly two pizzas by himself while Kylo only nibbled on a slice and sipped a can of Coke. Hux couldn’t help but notice that recently Kylo’s eating habits had changed as well, his usual hearty appetite dwindling._

_That wouldn’t do._

_Hux groaned a little as he shifted on the couch, hand moving to smooth over his full stomach._

_“Done, babe?”_

_Kylo had been shy about using the endearment and didn’t throw it out often, but both had come to enjoy it when he did._

_Hux hummed as Kylo’s free hand joined his in its movements. “I think so. There’s still a few slices left, why don’t you eat them?”_

_“I had one.”_

_Hux huffed. “Yeah, to my twelve.” He shifted to face Kylo and reached out to press his palm against Kylo’s middle. “Come on, why not?”_

_Kylo tensed in a way Hux only ever saw when he was around Han, and he couldn’t help but think that if they were in a Studio Ghibli movie his hair would have fluffed up in that signature style. Immediately Kylo stood, with Hux retracting his hand._

_“I bought the pizzas for_ you. _” Realizing his tone was more harsh than it should have been he physically relaxed and cleared his throat. “Besides, we still have ice cream. I_ will _have some of that.”_

_Hux huffed as Kylo turned to make his way to the kitchen. Obviously touching his stomach wasn’t the route to go down._

_When Kylo came back he had a bowl in one hand and the tub of ice cream in the other. A spoon was jammed into the latter and Hux couldn’t help but snort._

_“How much of this do you think I’m going to eat?”_

_Kylo shrugged, already digging into what he’d gotten for himself. “I’d eat out of the container too if I knew I’d be eating more than a few scoops.”_

__Usually you do, _Hux thought to himself as he took a bite._

 _He ate what he could but in the end it really wasn’t enough to warrant eating straight from the container - although Phasma would probably argue that you don’t even_ need _a reason for that. Which part of Hux had to agree with._

 _“When did you stop eating ice cream out of the tub?” Hux asked through a mouthful. “Save for at the diners I don’t think I’ve ever seen you_ not _eat out of them.”_

_Kylo shrugged and murmured something under his breath._

_“What was that?”_

_“I’m...cutting back,” he said, volume not much louder._

_Hux set his container down and turned to face Kylo, wincing at the fullness of his stomach. “Explain.” When Kylo just continued to stab at the ice cream with his spoon Hux jabbed his shoulder. “_ Kylo _.”_

_Finally he looked at Hux through the side of his eye. After a defeated sigh he also set his bowl down on the coffee table at their feet._

_“Obviously you’ve noticed. I know you have.”_

_“Noticed what-”_

_“C’mon Hux, don’t play dumb.” Kylo rubbed his arm and shrugged. “You’re not the only person who’s gained a bit of weight because of everything we’ve been doing.”_

_Hux sighed. “Okay, so maybe I did notice. But I guess what I want you to explain is why it’s okay for me to gain weight but as soon as you get a bit soft around the middle you have to cut back on everything. And as a result get cranky. Don’t think I haven’t also noticed the bad mood you slip into whenever I accidentally touch your stomach or try to get you to take off your shirt during sex. Aside from brief moments in the shower I don’t think I’ve seen your top half unclothed in weeks.”_

_Kylo was biting his lip. “I’m sorry.”_

_“I don’t need an apology. I just...want an explanation. I’m always very open and vulnerable with you and I want you to be like that with me. I’ve softened all of my rough edges for you - both physically and emotionally - and I want you to do the same for me.”_

_Tears were prickling the corners of Kylo’s eyes and immediately Hux felt his heart drop. He hated seeing Kylo cry._

_“I just...I didn’t mind at first, you know? I...I even kind of...I even kind of thought it was a bit hot like...like hey this is almost a mutual thing now! And I didn’t think it was too much or too noticeable, just some weight on my middle - which is no big deal, right? No big deal. And then Han...fucking Han, he made some asshole comment about it one day because I guess I was eating more than usual around him and it threw me off. And then I realized if I got out of shape I wouldn’t be any help to you if you ever needed it like - like if I ever need to protect you I have to be on top of myself I have to be in as best shape as I can be and I can’t protect you if I gain too much I can’t do that I can’t do that to_ you- _”_

_Hux cut him off, wrapping his arms around Kylo and shushing him. He was nearly hyperventilating, arms drawn close to his torso as he rocked and heaved, eyes shut and the corners leaking fat tears. Hux held him and whispered for him to Breathe, to do the exercises his uncle had taught him to slow his breathing and heart rate. It took a while, but eventually Kylo calmed down enough that Hux was no longer worried he’d have to call Luke._

_Once Kylo had stopped rocking and his breathing seemed regular again, Hux slowly detached his arms from around him. Instead he took one of Kylo’s hands in his and brought it to his mouth, ghosting his lips over his knuckles just as Kylo always did to him._

_“Kylo...if I recall, one of the first things you said to me was something about how chubby people can still be good at sports.”_

_“But this isn’t sports-”_

_“I know, but hear me out. You and I both know that’s true, that chubby people can still be good - no,_ excellent _, at sports. Now you and I also both know that you are not chubby. You might have developed a bit of a belly, but c’mon.” He took Kylo’s hand and flattened his palm against own belly, so full and round in his lap. “This? This is chubby. Right? I mean, probably a little_ more _than chubby, but you get the idea.”_

_Kylo was trying not to smile. “Yeah, but-”_

_“Now, with that being said, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. And Han? Shit, Kylo, I might not be able to stand up to my own father but I will rip into yours if need be. I might be chubby and look non-threatening, but I can shut him down.”_

_One last tear dripped down Kylo’s cheek and Hux leaned in to kiss it away. “Whether you decide to gain a bit more or lose what you have is up to you, I won’t press you to do either. However, I can do for you as you did for me and show you just how much I enjoy your body in this moment. Would you like that?”_

_Kylo bit his lip, cheeks flushed. He had been looking everywhere but Hux’s eyes, but he finally managed to flick his gaze up to meet his for a moment before looking away again. He nodded meekly, squeezing Hux’s hand._  
  
***

“Hey, you awake or did you fall asleep with your eyes open?”

Hux blinked and realized he’d zoned out in the memory of that evening. Kylo was standing up and watching him, one thumb jammed between the waistband of his shorts and his side. Phasma was also up, stowing the baseball cap and her book in the pack they’d brought.

“I’m awake. Was thinking.” His gaze lingered on Kylo’s soft stomach - only a bit more weight had settled there since their last talk about it - and then he made himself look away.

“Cool. Well I’m ready to go in the water again if you are. You said you would go in with me, right?”

Hux nodded and started to stand to follow but he stopped, realizing he would have to drop his towel and re-expose himself to the other beachgoers. Doing it the first time had been hard enough, but after eating multiple boardwalk snacks and lots of bubble tea he knew it would be even more so now.

Kylo saw his hesitation and stepped closer, expression soft now that he had removed his sunglasses. He traced one hand over what was exposed of Hux’s belly and then cupped his face with the other. 

“Don’t be worried, babe. It’s a short walk to the water and then you’re safe with me.”

He leaned in to kiss Hux, plush lips soft and vaguely salty from the fries. His thumb stroked over Hux’s soft jawline and his hand smoothed briefly over the skin of his belly - 

And then the towel was snatched from around Hux’s shoulders and Kylo was off like a shot, a startled Hux standing exposed in the beating sun and registering what had just happened. 

“ _KYLO! You TRAITOR!_ ”

As soon as he had finished buffering Hux took off after him, Phasma close behind as they swore at the too hot sand beneath their feet and apologizing to people as they accidentally kicked up clouds in their wake. Kylo dropped the towel just before reaching the water but he didn’t stop, plowing through several yards before diving head first. 

Hux was surprised at himself when he too didn’t stop until he’d waded - with a vengeance - up to his shivering boyfriend. 

“FuCK it’s cold,” Kylo laughed, wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist as soon as the ginger had come close enough. 

“You’re terrible. Absolutely horrible. How could you do that do me?” 

Kylo’s teeth were chattering as his breath heaved. He grinned as he brushed Hux’s fringe to the side and pressed a wet kiss against his forehead. “Well, I knew you were going to drop the towel anyway. That wasn’t a total dick move, was it? You can tell me if it was and I’ll never do it again.”

Hux sighed, rolling his eyes. “It was a slightly dick move but you are right. I was going to drop the towel anyways.”

“So I can do it again sometime?”

“I did not say that-”

A wave hit them then and Hux sputtered, sopping wet fringe falling into his eyes once again. From what Hux could see through his hair Kylo’s own long dark locks had been thrown into his face by the water, most of it completely hidden. It was almost comical the way his nose stuck out and Hux couldn’t help but burst out into laughter. Another large wave hit him and his laughing was replaced by choking gurgles, which in turn made Kylo laugh. 

Once their laughter had died down along with the lessening waves Hux found himself staring down at the light glistening on the ocean’s surface, and at their lower bodies as they were distorted by the water. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kylo asked, hand stroking up Hux’s arm. 

Hux bit his lip before looking up. “Will you...pick me up?”

“Pick you up?”

“Yeah...heavy things weigh less in water.”

Kylo’s eyebrows knitted and he clicked his tongue. “You know for a fact that I can pick you up outside of the water just fine - I do it all the time when you’re too full to move.” 

New color bloomed in Hux’s cheeks at the reminder. “I - I know, but...I just want to feel light. One more time, you know? For old time’s sake, or whatever.”

Kylo’s eyes were soft as he nodded. “Of course. Whatever you want.”

Hux had been picked up by Kylo countless times, as he had said. And every time Kylo made it seem like Hux was weightless, like he was some light feather that Kylo had just plucked off the ground on the way to school. Hux was always afraid that just once he would get dropped, that his weight would be too much even for Kylo and they’d both go toppling down. It never happened, and he figured that at this point it never would. Kylo would always have him, would never dream of letting him go. 

For a moment Hux felt that same initial fear as Kylo wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him up in the water. To be honest it didn’t feel much differently from when Kylo usually picked him up, due to him making it seem so easy all the time. Nonetheless, it was reassuring to know that the only possible way Kylo would let go of him now was if a particularly large wave hit them. 

Despite the cold water, Hux felt warm where his body was pressed against Kylo’s. He tightened the cross of his legs around Kylo’s waist and his arms around his neck. In turn he felt Kylo do the same with his arms. 

“Is this alright?” Kylo whispered, wet cheek nuzzling against Hux’s jaw. 

Hux nodded, nuzzling back. “Absolutely.”

“I told you I’d take care of you, Hux.”

“I know.”

“ _GET A ROOM!_ " Phasma shouted, hands cupped around her mouth from where she stood safely on the warm sand at the edge of the water. 

Kylo flipped up his middle finger and leaned in to kiss Hux, a large wave crashing against them as a boat sped by farther out. 

He didn't drop Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well....that's it. again i apologize for going on such a long hiatus but it was a much needed one and here we are a year and a month or so after I decided to publish a (barely) chapter i wrote on a whim for Skys (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣﹏ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣) i didnt expect people to respond as positively to this as they did and i wish i could have written longer and better chapters for you guys! your wonderful comments made my days and i hope that in the future i'll be able to put out more works that live up to the positive responses ive gotten with SYE. 
> 
> that being said,, thank you all so much for the support here on ao3 and i hope yall stick around to read more of what i put out! prompts are always welcome,, and id be more than happy to write ficlets for in this AU if anybody has anything theyd like to see with these guys. 
> 
> as usual comments are highly highly appreciated and ill catch u kool cats later ♥ ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡

**Author's Note:**

> everyone always makes mitaka a nervous little cinnamon roll but he is not that in this fic, sorry to disappoint anybody. I didn't want to just make up a random person so dopheld is taking a hit for the team and he's taking the role of the shitty bf
> 
> also i pretty much have like four or five chapters of this already written out but i might space it a bit just so i can go back and edit and fret over how nervous i am to post lmao. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> ((also also if you guys have anything youd like to see written in in the future or as little side ficlets for this au u should totes comment them. go check out Skinny Jeans by VanillaSkys,, that was written as a side ficlet for this its so good!!))  
> HMU @ [ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) with prompts or suggestions!


End file.
